Secrets and Lies
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Bella's life after Edward leaves is a mess and gets worse over the next two years until she finds she's being deceived by someone from her past. The Cullen's disappeared from her life didn't they? Why has no one seen Jasper since her fateful birthday party? When Bella tries to find answers she gets more than she bargained for. Bella/Jasper but not straight away.
1. Chapter 1

**How could I leave you without something to think about? I'll try to put up a couple of Chapters before I go and post if I can while away. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review. Just a quick warning to anyone who is impatient to get Bella and Jasper together, it doesn't happen quickly but when it does I promise it will be different. Jules x**

Chapter One

Bella

When I was a little girl I dreamed of many things, Castles, Princes, Knights on White Horses, all the things from Fairy Tales. As I grew these changed to hopes for the future, a boyfriend who loved me, a home, a family, stability, and safety. Now I know that the latter was as way out of reach as the former, at least for me. Some girls have the luck to have their dreams come true but me, I seem to attract not the Happy Ever After but the bits you don't hear about. Where the Prince decides on another pretty girl, where the ogre eats the Fair Maiden before the Knight arrives to save her. The bits no one wants to talk about, the Boyfriend who doesn't care about flowers, candles, wine, and romance, or the husband who drags his wife round the countryside from trailer to trailer, never settling anywhere, always chasing his own dreams. I guess my life could have been worse, maybe I'm just feeling sorry for myself as I sit here in this tiny one bed apartment looking at a broken TV and wondering where it all went so wrong and if my present idea were really worth the effort.

I had the chance of a Happily Ever After, not once but maybe twice and it just disappeared like smoke on the wind. My Prince Charming decided that I was too much trouble, too complicated to be in his life, not worth the effort. That was the first time I felt my heart break. Then I was given a second chance but this was no more real than the first. My heart patched and battered was captivated by another, well maybe that's putting it too strongly. I decided that any life was better than the empty ache that was my heart so I married the man who loved me even though he knew I would never really be his. He made all the effort while I coasted along, outwardly happy but still dead inside. Then came the turning point, a baby. My heart beat a few times with timid excitement but it wasn't to be. I lost the man who loved me, an accident no one could foresee and then my final link with the real world, my baby far too early to survive, the shock of losing Jake they told me.

I went back to Charlie's with a raw hole where my heart had been, no longer caring about the real world, it wasn't for me, too painful. The pills I took to stop me screaming away my nightmares only numbed the pain a little but nothing stopped it, always there and ready to overtake me at the slightest sign of weakness. Charlie's Doctor who had helped me crying into this world did his best to stop me screaming my way out and Charlie stood by helpless and watched. Only the new tablets, a free trial from a Hospital in Boston kept me going, kept the world away enough for me to function, crushed the pain to a dull ache. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful they'd accepted me on the trial or not and I was too numb to care.

Renee and Phil visited regularly and every time they begged me to go back with them but I always refused, the thought of the heat, the sun, was more than I could bear. Rainy, dismal, Forks suited my mood far better. I'd given up on the idea of College although Charlie and Renee tried their damnedest to coax me to go as a mature student. Mature! I felt a thousand years old and as if each year had dragged me down still further. Instead I got a job in Port Angeles, at the very Book Store where I'd purchased the book on Quileute Legends which set me on this downward spiral. Well played a part in it at least.

I got up, had breakfast, went to work, came home, cooked dinner, read, showered, and went to bed. Nothing exciting, nothing but the dull routine that meant I could live inside my head nearly all the time. It wasn't a nice place to be but the alternative was no better. Things went along like this until one day I got to work and realized I'd forgotten my pills. I couldn't be bothered to drive all the way back to Forks so I soldiered on, with seemingly no ill effect, so the following day I skipped them too. By the end of the week I felt more alive to the world around me, colors were coming back, sounds registered. I wasn't sure this was a good thing but it was a change from the grey silence I'd become accustomed to.

After eight days the shakes started and Charlie got worried, calling the Doctor who came out and examined me. He took blood samples, so I knew he'd soon find out I'd stopped taking my medication, then went down stairs to talk to Charlie as if I were a child. So I sneaked to the top of the stairs to listen in, yeah I know, childish!

"What's wrong Doc? She was doing so well on those new tablets, no more crying fits, no more nightmares."

So well? He and I obviously had a different concept of that!

"I'm not sure Charlie. I've rung the Hospital in Boston and left a message. I'm hoping the Specialist will get back to me soon. I've only spoken to him once, I usually speak to his Registrar Dr Coleman."

"Oh, I thought Coleman was Bella's Specialist."

"No he works for a Specialist who deals with trauma cases, mental trauma that is. I think he had a relative who lived around here, it's not a name I hear often, he was a Doctor too."

With a sinking heart I knew the name before he said it, Cullen. Would I never be free of the Cullens?

"You mean Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes he was here for a few years while I took time off. Did you know him well?"

"Yes, too well I'm afraid. Well let me know what this guy says. What do we do in the meantime?"

"Just keep an eye on her."

So Carlisle Cullen had been treating me without my knowledge, why? If he was involved in my life then he knew my sad story, why didn't he contact me directly? I know Charlie would have gone nuts but I would have liked to know. Anyway what did Carlisle know about mental trauma? He'd been a Hospital Consultant, working with physical trauma and even as a vampire it would have taken him time to learn about human mental problems and design drugs to help people. I had a bad feeling about this, a feeling that there was something underhand about the whole thing. This wasn't another Cullen, it was the same one working in a new specialty on an old patient without her knowledge. As far as I was concerned, this Lab Rat had taken her last dose of Dracula's potion.

I went back into my room and found the bottle of pills, peeling the label off. It looked all very official but for the first time I noticed it wasn't dispensed around here. It was obviously supplied by the specialist in a pharmacy in the Hospital he worked in and shipped out here. Booting up my computer I typed in the name of the Hospital but got no hits on his name there. I checked the spelling and tried again, still no hits. I tried typing in 'Clinics in the Boston area' which was the address on the label but there was nothing looking anything like it. I tried Mental Health Clinics then decided it might be easier to find Doctor Coleman than Dr Cullen at the place he worked but no luck there either, the plot thickened. If I couldn't find him or any Hospital or Clinic where he worked then something was wrong, even more wrong than I had suspected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Bella

I'd try Charlies Doctor when he came next, see if he could tell me anything. By day fifteen the shakes had stopped and I felt much better although I had odd little moments that I lost. I would be washing up and then find myself sitting down, the washing up all dried and put away and I had no memory of doing it, these worried me but not as much as the shakes had. When the Doctor came next to see me he had a letter from Dr Cullen's registrar to say that the drug had been withdrawn from the trials and suggesting a more well known one but I refused. I wanted a look at the letter so when the Doc and Charlie went out to look at the Docs new fishing gear, another avid angler! I took a peek in his bag lifting the letter out. It was on nicely headed and official looking notepaper with the same Hospital address as on the bottle and signed by Dr Coleman in Dr Cullen's stead. I scanned the letter onto my computer before returning it and sitting down to watch TV waiting for them to come back in. When they did the Doc looked happy to see me up and about and not shaking.

"Dr Cullen suggested we try a different drug Bella, one without the side effects of this one."

"Did you speak to him? What did he say about my blood test results?"

"Who Dr Cullen? No, I spoke to Dr Coleman and he said the results were fine"

Now I knew someone was lying.

"How did I get on this medication? Its new isn't it?"

He looked at me puzzled.

"Yes. I was approached by the Hospital shortly after you had your trouble, offering a fee trial of the drug if I had a patient who might benefit. I put forward three names and a short medical history and yours was chosen".

"How do you contact Dr Coleman?"

"I have his Clinic Cell Phone Number it goes straight to him"

"Not the Hospital then?"

"Switchboards are the bane of doctors lives my dear. This way was much quicker, why?"

"Nothing, I just wondered. I think I might try without any drugs for a while. Try to pull my life together"

Both he and Charlie looked startled by my decision but the Doctor at least applauded my attempt. Charlie who had the sleepless nights with my nightmares and screaming was less happy and after two weeks we had a terrible row when he wanted me back on them again but I was more interested in finding out where the Cullens were, I'd been unable to trace them on-line or in the library. Apart from a base here in Forks I had no leads at all on the family. I'd been trolling the hospital websites looking for a Dr Carlisle Cullen, he had to be working somewhere, and I would find him. It suddenly occurred to me that maybe he didn't want to be found or why the subterfuge? But why? If I hunted for him would Alice see and warn him? It was a chance I had to take. I had no other way of looking for them and with their money they could be anywhere in the world let alone the country but I had questions needing answers and I had to start someplace, the USA was that start.

The rows with Charlie got more bitter and I knew I'd have to move out. I wasn't going back on medication and I was going to find Carlisle and see what he'd done to me and why. I made just about enough money to rent a one bed apartment in Port Angeles. The less desirable side of town which reminded me of the first time I had seen Edward out of school. My almost rape that he prevented, well he wasn't around now so I took care not to be out after dark. Charlie went crazy when I told him but I just put my house key on the table and walked to my truck, what could he do? I was an adult, he couldn't stop me and even Renee and Phil begging me to go back or go to Jacksonville had no effect so they stopped trying. Charlie started by visiting once a week with a food parcel for me but that tapered off when we found we had nothing to say to each other. Emily and Sam appeared one day but it was too hard seeing them so I avoided answering the door after that. After a while they all got the message and left me alone. I had my cell phone and Mp3 player for company and spent most of my time, when not at work, in the library looking for Dr Cullen on the computer. After a while I became a fixture, like the old man who sat reading the papers all day in the warm just for somewhere to go and someone to talk to occasionally. He and I would exchange a smile as we passed but that was all.

After drawing a blank for the second month in a row I decided to see if there were any clues in the Cullen house. Anything to give me an idea where they might have gone. I drove to Forks on a day I knew Charlie was away on a fishing trip and avoided the town using the back roads. Seeing the house for the first time in so long was a shock, it stood silent and quite obviously abandoned, the grass thigh high and the driveway choked with weeds, for once I was grateful for my old truck. I looked around before taking a deep breath and getting out. The porch steps were green with algae and slippery so I was very careful climbing up to the door, I pushed on it and to my surprise it swung open silently.

Inside it was more or less as I remembered, the furniture covered with dust sheets now but unmoved. The only item that jarred was Edwards piano which sagged drunkenly where he had thrown Jasper into it at my party. I ran my hand over the keys and they jangled eerily. The dining room was the same and the kitchen, so I braced myself and took the stairs two at a time stopping to look at the pictures still hanging on the walls. I noticed the huge wooden cross that Carlisles father had made was gone but nothing else it seemed. Opening Carlisles study I peered in but it was empty, the desk drawers open and bare, the bookshelves containing only dust bunnies. I looked in the next room but it too was bare, Esme and Carlisles room I guessed from the pictures left on the wall. I went into Emmett and Roses next, but this too was almost bare. No pictures on the walls and just a few old tee shirts of Ems still hung in the closet. I shut the door and braced myself to go in the final rooms of the house, those on the top floor including Edward's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I climbed the last flight of stairs to the top of the house where Edwards room lay along with Alice and Jaspers. Steeling myself I went into Edwards first. On the dresser lay a photograph taken on my birthday, me standing with the family all looking so happy, or almost all the family, Jasper was just out of shot. The edge of his shoulder all that showed he had been there. I threw it back down looking at the shelves that had held his CD collection, all gone with him, his books and clothes too. Everything that was important to him gone, leaving only the things he had discarded, a couple of old School Text Books and the photograph, an old pair of shoes and of course me. I couldn't help a bitter laugh at that. I was just like the old text books and shoes, no longer wanted or important to him.

I knew by this time I would find nothing in the house to help me but something made me determined to be thorough and open the last door in the house, Alice and Jasper's room. Like all the others it was large and full of light from the huge picture window overlooking the lawn which stretched down to the river beyond. This room was different though, it was filled with passion. One side was almost stripped bare, just a couple of framed photographs of Alice and Jasper lay on the floor but the other side! If I had been told it had been devastated by a Tornado I would have believed it. Clothes, books, CDs, pictures, all lay in a tangled broken mess, torn, shattered, ripped, and broken. I saw a guitar and an antique horse ornament smashed beyond repair and in the glass that lay all around, a dainty footprint. Alice had totally destroyed everything of Jasper's in the room and over most of it was a slightly sticky but mainly dry residue. I touched it with my fingers lifting it to my nose, it was the remains of aftershave or something similar she had tipped over the whole pile before leaving. I toed through it and at the very bottom found an undamaged photograph of Jasper with two other people, a man and a woman. I almost didn't recognize him, he was smiling and it changed his face totally. As I picked it up I saw another, this one of a young man standing beside a horse, wearing Confederate Army uniform, Jasper too by the look of it.

When I looked at my watch I realized I needed to get back before it got dark so shutting the door I drove back home, the two photos on the seat beside me. Why had Alice destroyed all his things? Even his most treasured possessions? Had she been so angry at his actions? Or was this totally unrelated? I couldn't believe that, it seemed to have happened at the same time the rest of the house was vacated. I made it just in time to buy a takeaway and lock myself in. After having a shower I got ready for bed and sat on the chair by the window to look at the two pictures again. I'd never taken that much notice of Jasper, he was always in Alice's shade, her shadow, quiet and unobtrusive. He was actually quite handsome, especially when he smiled. I lifted the photo to my face, I could just smell the lingering scent of the aftershave and it reminded me of the night in the Hotel Room in Phoenix when he really spoke to me for the first time. I conjured up his voice with its soft Southern overtones and smiled, then thought about the chaos in their room. Alice had obliterated all his belongings and for what? Because she thought he tried to attack me? Because he made Edward and all of them leave? I felt sorry for him and when I slept I saw him again, smiling in the photo with the other two people and wondered who they were.

On Sunday I felt compelled to drive to the Cullen house again, something was drawing me back, straight to the one room with personal things still in it. His room, Alice's room. I carefully picked up the damaged items and stacked them to one side, Alice's clean side, avoiding the shards of glass from the picture frames. The pile got bigger and bigger until close to the bottom I started to find undamaged things, a tee shirt with a Confederate Flag printed on it, a framed Degree in Philosophy, a CD with no label and some more photographs. I picked up the bundle tied with an elastic band and put it beside my other treasures. Another tee shirt with STUD printed on it that made me smile, a photo of Jasper on horseback, again smiling, and finally a letter, smothered in dried aftershave but still legible. Collecting all these into a bundle I wrapped them in the two tee shirts and took them back to the truck.

I had no idea why I wanted to look at, or keep, these things except that they might be all he had of his past and if left them they would probably end up being burned or at least lost to him although how I was going to find him to return them I had no idea, I couldn't even find Carlisle and he was a practicing Doctor! Back at home I rang Charlie as per our routine, so he knew I was home and OK then took my finds into the bedroom and lay them out on the bed. The tee shirts just wanted washing and they'd be fine, probably didn't fit him any longer or he hated them and that's why they survived knowing my luck! The framed Degree I cleaned and put in my top drawer under my tops. Curiosity made me put the CD into my player and hit the play button. There was guitar music then someone singing a love song. It was beautiful and I played it on repeat, was it a favorite of his? A song he recorded for Alice? Maybe one she loved, one she'd heard on their first date, who knew?

The photographs I lay out on the bed. Some were the same two people as in the one I'd found on my first visit. Turning them over I saw the same two names, Peter and Charlotte, they were outside a huge log house in the mountains somewhere, their house? Somewhere they'd met? Were these two vampires too? There were a couple of very old black and white photos of Jasper with these same two, so they were vampire friends. I saved the letter for last assuming it was a love letter of some kind but I was wrong. It was from Charlotte to Jasper, obviously following from a visit he'd made.

Dear Jasper,

I'm so sorry for what happened but you know how he gets when riled. Please don't stop writing and you are always welcome here. It's still home for as long as you want it.

Love Charlotte xx

So something had gone wrong during the visit causing a rift. My eyes fixed on the address at the top of the page. Was this the address of the house in the picture? Did I finally have a lead on at least one of the Cullens? Montana, I was getting excited but then I stopped suddenly. Why was I doing this? Was I hoping to find out where Carlisle was? Was I hoping to find out where Edward was? Or was I trying to find Jasper himself to apologize for what happened at my party? Did he still feel guilty about it? If he did he shouldn't and Alice shouldn't blame him either. Perhaps I could reunite them if they hadn't already returned to each other, they were mates after all. But what Edward had explained to me about mates didn't explain the destruction in their room, it made less sense of it, not more. In the end I decided my motives didn't matter, I felt it was something I needed to do and that was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Peter

Char and I were going hunting, a long trip we'd been talking about for months up into the mountains. Now was the best tine, hunting season was over and there was too much bad weather for humans to be wandering about much. We'd been waiting for The Major to visit so we could all go together but we hadn't seen him in over two years and hadn't spoken to him in almost as long. Alice Cullen and I didn't really get on so it was best we didn't meet any more, it only caused ill feelings all round. Admittedly I'd said some less than flattereing things about her but they were all true! As we got ready to leave I got the strangest feeling that something was coming, just out of sight for now but close and it made my skin crawl. Char noticed me scanning the surroundings

"Whats up Peter?"

I don't know but things don't feel right. I can't explain any better than that"

"Should we stay here?"

"I don't know"

"Is it trouble?"

"I'm not sure"

"Is it imminent?"

"Listen, what part of "I don't know" don't you get Char?"

"Hey time out Captain"

"Sorry Char I just feel uncomfortable"

"About leaving?"

"I think so. Fuck I don't have the faintest idea what I'm talking about. Lets go"

If we'd left that second we'd have missed the call but Char had to do something delaying us just long enough for the phone to ring. I seriously considered ignoring it but something made me answer.

"Hello?"

"Peter?"

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Is Jasper with you?"

"Why? You two had a row?"

"Is he there?"

"Fuck off Alice."

I put the phone down as Char appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Was that Alice Cullen?"

"Yeah"

"What did she want?"

"No idea, I told her to fuck off"

"I know, I heard you"

"Well why ask then? Come on Char"

"What did she want?"

"Whats with all the questions? She wanted to know if The Major was here"

"Why?"

I gave her the 'if you ask one more question I'm not going to be responsible for my actions' look, but as usual she ignored it.

"Why would she think he might be here?"

"I don't know Char, if you like I'll consult my crystal ball now get a move on."

She walked to the phone,

"What are you doing?"

"Ringing her back"

"Why for fuck sake?"

"Because she wouldn't ring here unless it was important"

"Yeah but important to who Char?"

She waved a hand to silence me and that always pissed me off so I walked over to listen.

"Charlotte? Thank you for ringing back"

Well all sweetness and light now!

"What did you want Alice?"

"Is Jasper with you?"

"No, why?"

"I can't see him any more Char and I'm worried"

"I'll bet. Got off his leash did he?"

Char gave me her "shut up or else" look and I subsided. I knew what happened if I ignored that one!

"Whats happened Alice?"

"A lot but I'm mainly concerned about where he's gone. We had a terrible row after Bella's party and he just upped and left."

I sniggered,

"But why would he come here?"

"Well where else! You're his only friends"

Gee great!

But why are you worried?"

"It's complicated"

"It always fucking is with you" I murmured.

"If he turns up will you tell him he needs to find Bella"

"Leave a message on his phone, we're not a fucking answering service."

"How long has he been gone Alice?"

There was a lengthy silence and my ears pricked up,

"How long Alice?"

"About two years"

Two years!

"And you only now start worrying about him?"

"Yes because he didn't come back to Forks like he should have"

"Oh he didn't crawl back with his tail between his legs begging forgiveness. Life's a bitch Alice and then you marry one"

"Look I know how you feel about me Peter so why don't you shut up. This is serious. After he left I tried watching him for a while but he just vanished. He was supposed to come back to Forks but he didn't, something happened, something prevented him from coming back and he has to"

"Oh why? So you can kick him in the bollocks again?"

"Charlotte, his mate is in Forks, she's had a real hard time and she doesn't know. Neither does he because I didn't' see it until Edward made up his mind to leave after Jasper and I argued"

"Oh, I might have known Golden Boy would be involved."

"Whatever happened it changed the future, Jasper's future, Bella's future. They need each other and someone is manipulating them both."

"Why are you playing matchmaker? Found yourself another man and want your freedom?"

"Peter, I can't see Jasper's future but I can see some of Bella's and its a disaster. If she doesn't find him or him find her she wont live out her days. She has to find him but their future is connected to The Cullens in some way. I can't see any of their futures now, something's interfering with my visions. Everything to do with Jasper is foggy. I'm not sure Carlisle isn't involved with Jasper's disappearance"

"You just said you were responsible for that"

"I mean long-term. Listen its up to you but you're his friends so I'm telling you. What you do about it is your business. Shes going to need serious help before long and if Bella dies, he dies."

"Fucking Drama Queen!"

"Would you live if Char died Peter?"

I didn't answer.

"I rest my case."

"OK 'Miss I can see your future'. What do you expect us to do? Go hunting for him?"

"No, I'm hoping he'll find you but if he hasn't realized Bella is his mate yet then he's going to be in a bad way and she's not much better but I think she's looking for him but she doesn't know why?"

"Tell me something Alice, why does everything with you have to be a fucking Chinese Puzzle? Why can't you come out with a simple sentence an ignorant farm boy like me can understand?"

"OK Peter just for you. Find Jazz and Bella and get them together before they get killed. Simple enough for you farm boy?"

"Fuck you Alice"

"You wish. Bye Char."

Char looked at me as she put the phone down,

"What?"

"Peter why do you have to make every thing so difficult? You can't help antagonizing Alice can you?"

I thought about this for a moment,

"No."

She smiled at me,

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Not much honey because according to the Demented Pixie we have a man and woman hunt on our hands"

"So you believe her?"

"Do I have a choice? What I want to know is what the fuck he's been doing for the last two years and what happened at this Bella's birthday party. Who the fuck is she anyway? Hey you think he flipped out and tried to get her into bed?"

"Peter, come back to earth please, Jasper trying to get a girl other than Alice in bed in the Cullens house?"

"Well he's a dark horse, you never know."

I looked at her expression,

"Well you don't. He's a man and you must admit Alice led him round like a fucking lap dog, maybe this Bella made him feel like a man again"

"Enough with the "I hate Alice Cullen" speech."

"Where do we start?"

We had no idea and my radar wasn't giving away any clues, so we rang round everyone we could think of all over the world just in case he'd spread his wings. All reports came back negative. No one, not even the Nomads we caught up with had seen or heard anything about him.

"Apparently he's pulled a Houdini. If so there's nothing we can do, just wait and hope someone bumps into our little wanderer."

Char looked unhappy at this.

"Char what do you suggest? We can't just go wandering around the country shouting "come out, come out, wherever you are." If he wants to contact us he will, maybe this Bella is already pulling him towards her, if they are meant to be together it will happen."

"Two years Peter and not a sighting anywhere?"

"So he's good at staying off the radar, we already knew that. Look Char, leave a message on his cell phone and lets go."

She rang his cell and her face darkened further.

"Now what?"

"His messaging service is full, I can't even leave voice mail and it means he hasn't been picking them up for some time."

"Char, maybe he lost his cell, maybe he broke it, or mislaid it, and forgot to let us know his new number. Maybe he doesn't want to talk to us, who knows."

"And none of this bothers you Peter? Our friend disappears from the face of the planet for two years and that doesn't worry you at all?"

I shrugged,

"What can I do? Tell me and I'll do it, but I'm at a loss Char."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

Having made my decision I had to get time off work but things started to go wrong before I even got that far. My periods of forgetfulness were getting worse, I would find myself in bed or more scarily in the bath with no recollection of getting there. Sometimes I felt as if someone had been in the apartment, as if the air were disturbed or tainted in some way and I hoped these lost minutes or hours weren't the result of the drug that Dr Cullen had trialed on me. I became more determined to find him, to find out what was going on with me but I was finding it difficult to find the energy to work let alone go on a Doctor hunt. I felt dizzy and sick, my legs were wobbly and my ankles swollen and I made an appointment to see the Doctor I had registered with in Port Angeles but my appointment was cancelled when I got there and no one could tell me who by, they assumed I'd done it. I felt too sick to hang around for a cancellation so I dragged myself back home and went to bed. Had I cancelled the appointment while I was unaware?The following day I found myself sitting at the table with an empty plate but no idea what I'd eaten or when I'd cooked. This time I'd lost a whole hour! Charlie rang as usual and I tried my hardest to sound as if everything was OK but I knew he was concerned. He arranged to come over on his next day off but I never saw him. He rang furious that I'd stood him up but I couldn't remember anything about it so I made an excuse about being called in to work suddenly and forgetting his visit, well half of it was the truth!

Then I got a phone call in the middle of the night, It woke me from a sound sleep and I was groggy when I answered it,

"Hello?"

At first there was no reply and I wondered if it were a wrong number but then I heard a very quiet voice,

"Bella?"

"Yes, who is this? You'll have to speak up, I can't hear you very well."

"Bella, you have to get out of there now, before its too late"

"Who is this?"

"Bella listen to me. Get out before tomorrow night or it will be too late. Get in your truck and drive south. They'll find you then, help will find you but you have to get out."

"Alice? Is that you?"

"Bella I can't talk long, its not safe. You have to get away before they come for you, someone is coming for you and you need to move fast."

"Who Alice? Is it Carlisle? Alice what's going on? Where are you?"

"Bella listen carefully. Don't take any more of those tablets from the trial. They aren't what you think they are"

"I knew there was something wrong. I already stopped taking them"

"And?"

"I keep losing time, and I feel awful. Is it a side effect?"

"I don't know but don't start them again please. You're being used as a Guinea Pig, being experimented on. I couldn't see, I didn't know it was you. I've made such an awful mess of everything, I'm so sorry Bella. Get away before you lose..." her voice faded away.

"What? Where are you Alice?"

"I have to go. Get out Bella and head South, they'll find you. Trust them, Peter and..."

I heard the receiver go down and struggled upright turning the bedside light on and looking at the clock, it was three a.m. I got up and splashed some water on my face to wake myself up. What had Alice said? I was being used as a guinea pig by Carlisle, well that wasn't exactly a surprise, I'd worked that out for myself. She wanted me to leave, head South to find or be found by Peter and someone else. I didn't know any Peter and why did I need to leave? Because someone, Carlisle, was coming for me? Why? And what would I lose if I stayed? My life? My sanity?

I didn't know why Alice had been so cryptic or why she'd rung at all but she sounded sincere and frightened so I decided to act on her advice. I grabbed my flight bag and stuffed my clothes in it along with my I pod and the few personal possessions I had, leaving my books behind but taking the things I'd salvaged from the Cullen house, for some reason I couldn't leave them behind. I rang Charlie and left a message telling him I was going away for a couple of weeks but giving no explanation then grabbing the last sodas from the fridge and a bag of cookies I left the apartment locking the door behind me with a feeling of relief almost as if I were going on an adventure, anything was better than the life I'd been living. All I knew was that I should head South and hope this Peter found me and told me what was going on.

As I drove out of the underground car park I threw down two painkillers with some cold soda and headed out of the city, South to the unknown and the mysterious Peter and whoever. I put my cell phone on the seat beside me hoping that Alice might ring me again with more information. I had questions for her, questions about the past and the present. As the sun started to rise I decided to stop and get something to eat, I was starving and I needed some more painkillers, my back was aching from driving for three straight hours. There was a rest stop just up ahead so I pulled in and turned the engine off, sitting quietly for a moment as the parked cars around me floated in and out of vision, that's all I needed, to start going dizzy. As soon as the world stopped spinning I got out and trudged to the cafe ordering apple fritters before going through to the Rest Room at the back. I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned, I looked a wreck, well more of a wreck than normal. My eyes were sunken and red rimmed and my skin looked even paler and blotchy.

Shrugging I threw some cold water over my face and washed my hands before going back to my table and sipping my coffee as I waited for my food. I put a hand in my pocket to grab my painkillers but it was empty and I looked out to see it was raining. Great! I really needed to get soaked on top of everything else, then I noticed they sold them in the cafe and heaved a sigh of relief. I guessed they got a lot of drivers in here with headaches or bad backs from driving long distances. The waitress brought my fritters over and the pills and I tossed a couple back with a glass of water before eating.

I'd almost finished my meal when a thought struck me, I took the pill bottle out of my pocket and shook one of the pills into my hand. It was small and white with a line across the center. Deciding I was going even more crazy than normal I finished up and paying the bill went back to the truck. I checked my phone before starting the engine and saw I had a text message waiting, sure to be from Charlie demanding to know where I was going but I scrolled down any way. It wasn't from Charlie at all but from Alice, telling me to take the I-5 and hurry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Peter

We'd tried everything we could think of, Char tried everyone she knew and even rang Alice again for any clues.

"I don't know, I told you he's vanished from my visions, Bella too, but I know there's trouble at the root of it all. Something isn't right, I can feel that"

"Funny I'm not feeling anything"

"Maybe because he's not close enough or you haven't picked up on it Peter"

I nodded thoughtfully,

"Could be. I did have a spell a few years ago when I sensed something going on but I could never pinpoint it, so maybe I have blind spots too."

"How long ago Peter?"

"Oh fuck, maybe a couple. You remember I kept getting the feeling something was happening, something bad but I could never pin it down"

"Do you think it could have been him then? In trouble I mean."

"I suppose it could, it wasn't close just made me feel antzy. So the Seer can't tell us anything?"

"No, he vanished from her visions when he walked out of the Cullen house"

"And no ones seen him since? My money is on him never leaving, maybe he's hiding in the attic plotting revenge"

"Be sensible Peter"

"Well its as sensible as him vanishing into thin air, he's good Char but not that good. In two years not a single sighting?"

"Oh God, you don't think he's gone back to Maria do you?"

"It did occur to me as a remote possibility but I rang Nick, he has his finger on the pulse down there and he says nothings going on. No rumours, no Major. He was curious though why we would think he might have gone back because he heard a rumour that The Major was dead"

"Dead? Who from?"

"Well that's the kicker, it originated up North and I just wondered if a certain Alice Cullen might have been responsible."

"Peter, if Bubonic Plague broke out up there you'd blame her"

"Well she'd probably be behind it. Anyway who else up there would start a rumour like that?"

"I don't think its Alice or why would she contact us?"

"Who knows how she thinks, don't forget she was in an asylum before she became a vampire. God knows what the change did to already weak wiring. I dug a lot deeper but no one seems to remember where it came from. He's not dead, that I'd know"

"I hope so Peter but there's trouble somewhere."

Feeling pretty fucking useless I tried to decide what to do when the phone went again and I grabbed it hoping there might be news of The Major but it was the fucking pixie again

"Before you ask Alice, no we haven't found him"

"Peter, get on I-5 and watch out for a battered red truck with Washington plates. Its Bella and she's headed your way, she needs a place to hide. I think its Carlisle, he'll be on her track soon enough and if he finds her then its all over. Get to her first and keep her away from him."

"And why? Just give me one good reason why I should go haring off after a human who's being chased by Carlisle Cullen?"

"Because she's pregnant with Jaspers child but she doesn't know it."

"Good one Alice, you nearly had me believing you."

"It's true Peter. I think its Carlisle, someone's been drugging her and used medical knowledge to get her pregnant, if its him then my guess would be that he wants the child because he thinks it would be an ideal gift to keep Esme happy. She never got over losing her own baby and by using Bella and Jasper he has a good chance of producing a real hybrid child for her."

"And Bella doesn't know this?"

"No because he's been drugging her, I told you"

"And The Major?"

"I don't know Peter, I can't see him but I think he's in terrible trouble somewhere"

"Well he would be if he's being milked like a bull for his sperm"

"I don't know how Carlisle got that and I don't want to know but the only way he could were if he had control of Jasper somehow. You're his friend, you work it out"

"Why don't you catch up with Bella and look after her?"

"I think Carlisle suspects I know something, he's watching us too carefully. I'd only lead him to her."

"So how come you are busy making phone calls?"

"I'm on the move at the moment, on my way to Denali and I'm hoping he'll follow me thinking I'll lead him to her. Please Peter, Bella doesn't deserve this, she's lost one child already. I have to go. Please Peter"

Char

I looked at him as he put the receiver down,

"Well what did you think of that?"

He looked at me and laughed out loud,

"You know she almost had me there. The last little "please Peter" was good, very good."

"You don't believe her?"

"What, mysterious biology experiments? Impregnating human women with vampire sperm? Creating Frankenstein's kid for his wife? Are you nuts? She's as crazy as a loon, should be locked up somewhere, preferably as far from me as possible."

"So we're not going?"

"Where?"

"To find Bella"

"Charlotte, let me tell you something that may come as a shock, I don't trust Alice Cullen as far as I can see her. What a load of crap."

"What if its true? The Major has vanished."

"Yeah, and I believe in Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny. For fuck sake Char!"

I got up and went to the key rack taking down the keys to the car,

"Where are you going?"

"Up I-5"

"Why?"

"See if I can locate the red truck."

"You're going to drive up I-5 looking for a red truck with Washington plates, being driven by a human girl called Bella? Good luck with that."

"You coming?"

He sat looking at me before getting up with a curse,

"One day and that's it. No red truck, no human girl, no Washington plates, and we're finished. I must need fucking certifying myself."

Peter

I took the keys from Char,

"I'll drive, you play I spy."

She sighed but got in the passenger side and I started the engine and drove off

"Just out of interest what are you going to say to this imaginary Bella? "Hi there we're friends of Jasper and by the way you're pregnant with his baby by the Pregnancy Fairy AKA Carlisle Cullen"?"

"I'll worry about that when we find her"

"If we find her Char, IF"

Once we got on I-5 I saw Charlotte watching every truck coming down the opposite side of the Interstate,

"Like looking for a needle in a haystack"

"Shut up and drive Peter before I lose my temper."

Once she got one of her moods on it could last for days, so prudently I kept my mouth shut and my eyes on the road. If we saw a battered red truck how were we supposed to check out the plates when she was on the other carriageway? It was just a way to empty the car's tank and shorten my temper, a wild goose chase set up by the Twisted Pixie!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

When I got back in my truck I opened my bottle of painkillers and shook one out into the palm of my hand, small, white, with a line across the center, the same as the others I thought until I shook one of them out to lay beside it. They looked the same but the one from my bottle was much more creamy in color and slightly larger. I shook more from the cafe bottle but the difference was the same. My pills were different and I had no idea how or why. Putting the ones from my apartment back in the bottle I screwed the top on tightly and threw them in the glove box, I'd worry about them later. For now I needed to get moving again. I had no idea how long I would have to drive or how I was going to find this Peter but I'd trusted Alice this long so I had to carry on. Turning back onto the Interstate I put my foot down and drove on, the nagging pain in my back easing a little although I felt sick. Maybe fritters hadn't been such a good idea, funnily enough I rarely had them at all but they'd looked so good and I really enjoyed them. I switched the radio on and a country station came through, it wasn't my favorite music but it was easy listening and the Southern accent of the DJ reminded me of Jasper so I left it on. I wondered if I would ever see him again and return the things I'd salvaged from the Cullen house to him. I drove on for another hour before deciding I needed to stop again, I felt sick and I needed to use the rest room so I pulled in to a Truck Stop and locking the truck went into the restaurant deciding to get a coffee while I was here. As I went through into the rest room I remembered I'd left my cell phone in the truck but decided I needed to throw up more than I needed to fetch it, I just hoped it wouldn't get stolen but knowing my luck it would be, it was probably worth more than the truck now anyway. All thoughts of phones and trucks disappeared as I ran for the bowl, a hand over my mouth.

Peter

We'd been driving for about two hours when Char called to me,

"What?"

"A battered red truck look, at the rest area on the other side"

We'd gone past by now but Char insisted we turn round at the next opportunity and go back,

"It'll probably be gone by the time we get there"

"Well if it has we'll try to catch up now go and stop whining"

I grumbled but turned us around as soon as I could and we went South. I'd already decided I wasn't going any further on this wild goose chase. If it wasn't Bella, god what was I saying? It wouldn't be, then I was driving back home. Alice Cullen could go fuck herself.

"There Peter. Pull in, look its got Washington plates. An old battered red truck, just like Alice said"

"Darlin' there are hundreds of battered trucks on this road and a lot are red or rusty."

"Not with Washington plates."

I threw my hands up in exasperation,

"OK, go find the mysterious Bella. I'll wait here."

She glared at me and got out slamming the door before walking off to the Restaurant. I'd give it five minutes tops before she found out the truck's driver was a whisker sprouting kid of about eighteen with acne and a missing front tooth!

Bella

Feeling better after throwing up and rinsing my mouth with cold water I decided to chance a coffee and sat on a stool by the window. I saw a car pull up and after a few seconds a beautiful young woman got out and slammed the door. It looked like a lovers tiff and I had to smile, life was going on as normal in the world around me. The woman looked at my truck curiously and I wondered if she had noticed my phone, she didn't look like the type who would steal anything but I guess you never know. She looked around and then walked into the restaurant looking round and paying a lot of attention to a young woman sitting alone at a booth near the back. I wondered if it were an older sister looking for her or something then turned back and sipped my coffee. It tasted good although I wasn't sure my empty stomach would be as happy with it. Then hearing a discreet cough I looked up to see the woman standing beside me,

"I'm sorry to bother you but is that your truck outside, the red one?"

I nodded noticing how pale she was, and wearing sunglasses despite the overcast day.

"In that case are you Bella?"

I looked up shocked,

"Why?"

"This is going to sound quite bizarre but I think we have a friend in common"

"Oh really? Look I don't have any money so if this is a scam go annoy someone else."

She took the stool beside me and ordered coffee,

"Would you like another?"

I shook my head again and went to get up but she touched my hand with hers and I stopped shocked, looking at the pale, slender, ice-cold fingers, touching the back of my hand on the counter. I sat back down slowly,

"Maybe I will have that coffee."

She smiled at me in relief.

"Thank you Bella. I've been looking for you."

"Oh why?"

"Alice Cullen"

I looked around,

"Are you alone?"

"No, my husband is waiting outside"

"What's his name?"

"Peter, Peter Whitlock and I'm Charlotte."

Those names rang a bell...the photographs, then I recognised her face.

"Well Charlotte maybe you can tell me what's going on because I'm frankly baffled. Alice told me to drive South and I'd meet a Peter. That I was in danger"

"From Carlisle Cullen, we know."

"Did she tell you why?"

She nodded apprehensively,

"Are you going to tell me? Or is it a secret?"

"It's a little awkward really. Have you seen Jasper recently?"

"Jasper Hale? Alice's Jasper? No, not for a long time but I am looking for him"

"Oh why?"

"I have some of his things I salvaged from the Cullen house in Forks. It looked like he and Alice had a fight, at least I think it was her who destroyed most of his stuff."

"So how come you have it?"

"I went there looking for clues about Carlisle's whereabouts"

"Oh why?"

"You haven't answered my question yet"

"Why are you looking for Carlisle and Jasper?"

"I think I'll be going now. Its been nice talking to you Charlotte."

I got up and threw some money down for my coffee before making for the door.

"Bella please. We want to help you."

I turned back,

"You're about a two hundred miles and a thousand years too late Charlotte, but thanks anyway."

I went back to my truck unlocking the door to get in before realizing I wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Peter

I saw Charlotte talk to two different women before taking a seat beside the second, a girl with long dark brown hair and hunched shoulders. She looked as if she were expecting a blow at any minute, was this the mysterious Bella we'd been sent to find? I watched as she rose only to sit down again at Charlotte's touch and continue to talk. When she got up again I saw Char still speaking and as the girl opened the door I heard her last words,

"You're about two hundred miles and a thousand years too late"

She sounded so sad, so weary, and suddenly I knew this girls life had been touched by vampires, Bella really existed and she was about to drive away from us so I got out and forced the lock on her truck, it was so old it almost fell off in my hands in a shower of rust. She unlocked her door and got in, freezing when she noticed me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Pete Whitlock, you've already met my wife and my brother Jasper I understand."

"Jasper is your brother? Good one Peter or whoever you are but you should have done your homework, Jasper has two brothers, Edward, and Emmett, no Peter. Good try though, now would you mind getting out of my truck I'd like to leave"

"And where are you going Bella? Do you have a destination in mind because I have to tell you that Carlisle has a long reach and you wont find Jasper."

"Why not?"

"Because my dear, no one has seen him in two years, ever since your party. He's vanished."

"Since my party? That did more damage than I thought. Still if you know about that you don't need me to tell you that the Cullens and I aren't exactly friends"

"That's OK neither are we."

"But Alice rang you about me, Charlotte said so"

"Yeah, because she was out of options and she knows I'd do anything to fuck off Carlisle Cullen."

She looked out the wind shield and then rested her head on her arms over the steering wheel.

"You OK?"

"No, I have a splitting headache, backache, and I feel dizzy and sick."

"Wow all at the same time? You must feel like shit"

"I'm used to that. My life is pretty much all shit Peter."

I nodded,

"I can relate to that"

Her head snapped up and her eyes flashed with anger, she looked kinda sexy!

"Your life is shitty? Really? I'm sure it must be far worse than mine. Would you like to hear the sad tale of the stupid girl who fell in love with a vampire? I loved him with all my heart but he left me, using the excuse he couldn't keep me safe, ironic that really. Then I stupidly gave what was left to a wolf and lost him to a motorbike accident followed by my baby, so you see I think my life is probably a little more fucked up than yours."

"Yeah that's pretty shitty. So how come you are here?"

"Well it seems that the Shit Imps haven't finished with me yet. I found out my treatment for depression was actually being supplied by none other than Carlisle Cullen."

This Bella really had upset the Shit Fairies to have all that dumped on her but I had to reassure her we were friends.

"Look at it this way, you're running from a vampire with an extremely long reach so you need a good place to hide. We are the vamps with the white hats on this time and we can protect you from him. You're not well so you can't keep running and you're out of options."

She lifted her head and despite the fact she was sick, tired, and close to giving up, she was still beautiful in a way. I wondered if The Major had seen that and where he was. If Alice were telling the truth and this human girl really was carrying his child then we had a responsibility to keep her safe as if she were our Sister, our Brothers mate perhaps"

"OK Peter, if I accept your help what does it entail? What do you want from me?"

"Sorry? You got it all wrong, we don't want anything we're doing this for our brother Jasper."

"Why? He's nothing to me, he hardly knows I exist and we only exchanged a few words the whole time I knew him."

"Did Alice tell you anything other than drive until we found you?"

She shut her eyes obviously running back over the conversation with Alice then shook her head,

"No, only that if I didn't find you I would lose, though why she thought losing my life should bother me that much these days I have no idea. Exchanging this sorry mess for the peace of death sounds like a good exchange to me."

"Hey, never say that. However bad your life is, it beats the alternative"

"Oh really Peter and just how would you know that? Have you stood in my shoes? Lost two men you loved? Lost a baby? Lost your mind? Don't you dare presume to lecture me."

"Point taken but you misunderstood Alice's words or she never got to finish telling you"

"She was cut off short and I never heard any more from her except the text message. She told you more?"

"It would seem so. This is going to come as a shock to you, it did to us, but Alice says you are pregnant with The Majors child and Carlisle wants it and you."

I wasn't expecting the loud laughter as she shook her head.

"You've been had Peter. I think if I'd had sex with your Major I would remember it, and I don't. No way."

"Yeah I kinda expected that, but either way we are your best bet to keep out of Carlisle's clutches. Do you have any idea why he's been experimenting with you?"

"No"

She was so tired she couldn't think properly so I nudged her,

"What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing I guess"

"Then slide out and get in our car with Charlotte and let her drive. I'll follow in your truck, you can sleep if you like."

She looked like a beaten puppy as she got out and walked over to our car. Whatever was going on in her life this girl didn't deserve what had been done to her and she was now officially our responsibility. I'd try to speak to Alice as I drove, get more information, that girl had a whole heap of explaining to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Dr Cullen

This was it, the culmination of all my years of research, it had been a giant leap of faith going from laboratory animals to the real thing but at last I was close, so close to my goal of understanding the vampire make up, both physical and mental. I had often wondered if I would have the courage to take that final step and if I did how would I find my subject? It had to be a good specimen and I needed a way of capturing my new breed of Lab Rat for that's all it was, just a larger more powerful laboratory specimen. I had thought long and hard about how I would contain my subject, feed it sufficiently without danger to myself and what exactly I would do with my findings. The Volturi would be most interested and I didn't think they would question my methods too closely, Aro especially didn't care about the way you got results, just that you did.

The final experiment, the one I'd kept to myself was the most exciting and the most dangerous. I had what I needed and my target. She had fallen into my lap as her Doctor inquired about the drug trial for patients with severe depression. I had smiled when I saw the name of one of his patients, Isabella Swan, poetic justice I thought, God had sent her my way. She was ideal, unstable, depressed, suicidal at one time and most importantly of all available. It took a little juggling but I managed to put her on the trial, the only of my subjects to be getting the full treatment. I had to have a few successes but that was fairly simple, human minds weren't that complex and treating their depression was interesting as a side line to my main research. Once on the drug regime it was simple to visit her without her ever knowing.

These things took time and I wanted her as relaxed as possible. The fight she had with her Father resulting in her leaving home made it even easier, no chance of being discovered or my time cut short. When she stopped taking the first drug I admit I was concerned but it was quite easy to replace her pain medication with a substitute and she never even noticed the slight difference. Once my task was fulfilled I would leave her long enough for the depression to overcome her again and she would disappear, such a tragedy, a young life wasted. All they would find were her clothes beside the river and a note, already written by her bedside, "Goodbye cruel world" or similar, I barely remembered what I had written but it flowed nicely.

After all my hard work and planning something had gone awry, Bella wasn't there when I went to collect her, the last blood confirmed what I was hoping, she was pregnant and now she and the baby would be mine, but she wasn't there. There was no sign of where she'd gone but the majority of her clothes and the few scraps of Jasper's life she'd salvaged from the house without knowing why were gone, along with her truck. She wouldn't get far without her medication, she'd soon start feeling sick and dizzy, I made sure that would happen if she stopped taking her pills although she'd suffered grimly in silence until I changed her pain relief to my drug. She really thought she'd got over the withdrawal symptoms and I knew that was because she had become awake enough to track the drug to Dr Cullen.

It was unfortunate but not disastrous to my plans. All I had to do was trace the truck and I'd find her so I went back to my car and booted up the laptop checking on the tracker I'd put under her truck a long time ago for just such an eventuality. I was amazed to see how far she'd got and she was still headed South. Why South? She had no one there except her Mother and she was headed in the wrong direction for that. I checked Charlies phone records and there was a short call from her to her Father in the early hours of the morning. Something had spooked her in the middle of the night and I needed to find out what. Had someone found out what I was doing? I didn't think so because Alice, the only one who could have, had already told us all that she couldn't see Bella or Jasper's futures once the family left Forks. It had been a good result for me, in fact it gave me the green light to further my research.

The fact that I had encouraged her disappointment and anger at Jasper after the incident at the party seemed to have been overlooked when she finally lost it and trashed all his things. The whole family were very supportive of her but we all thought it best that she shouldn't try to see him again, it would be too painful. Then he vanished, although no one else in the family knew that, they just thought he had disappeared from our lives not from the outside world entirely.

When this was all finished and my Research written up Esme, in fact all of us, would be overjoyed to have our very own child to rear and I could always come up with an excuse for having the poor little mite. A girl raped by one of our kind and found by me, I'd be seen as a philanthropist for my kindness in helping her by taking the child into the family's care. How many vampire traits it would have was anyone's guess but I would be in the ideal position to observe it growing up and so continue my work on into its adult hood if it lived that long. I had a day before I would be missed so I headed south to find my little Lab Rat before she did anything to ruin my hard work. I kept the Laptop on so I could see what she was doing and twice she stopped, hopefully beginning to feel the effects of the pregnancy although she wouldn't realize that's what it was yet. The second time she started off she seemed to have a purpose, turning off the Interstate and heading into rural Oregon. Interesting, had I missed a family member living out there? Was she on he way to a friend perhaps? I'd soon find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

With no obvious alternative I settled back and was almost asleep when Charlotte pulled the car over to the side of the road. Sitting up groggily I looked out to see Peter on the ground under the truck, had I got a flat? I couldn't remember if the spare was pumped up or not, there were lots of things I forgot about these days. When he wriggled out he was holding something in his hand and looking pissed off. He came over and Char wound the window down,

"I knew there was something wrong, I could feel it, an itch between the shoulder blades. That bastard had a tracking device on Bella's truck so he's probably following us. I'll leave the truck here with the keys in it and hopefully some mutt will steal it"

"Hey that's my only transport"

"It's also a way of finding you, or do you want to find yourself in Dr Dooms Lab?"

I shook my head which wasn't a great idea because now I felt sick. Hauling myself out of the car I ran to the bushes beside the Highway and threw up, my head spinning and my stomach churning. I felt a cool hand on my forehead and turned to see Char standing behind me,

"Come on Bella let's get you away from here before Carlisle turns up"

"You really think he's trailing me?"

"I think it's a distinct possibility. Peters been trying to contact Alice but no luck so far. He left a message and he's waiting for her to get back to him."

She walked me slowly back to the car and as soon as I was in, laying across the back seat, she took her place beside Peter who had taken over the driving and he set off again, a little faster.

"Once we get further from the Interstate we should be OK, he has no way of knowing where we live and its a good place to hole up, we can see for miles in every direction."

I tried listening but my head was thumping so I didn't take much in, just closed my eyes and dozed.

The feel of the car bumping over rough ground woke me up and I sat up rubbing my eyes and feeling a refreshing cool breeze on my face. We were in the mountains and the sun was just setting, had we really been traveling so long? Char turned round hearing me move and smiled handing me a bottle of water. I gulped it down feeling dry and dusty then put the empty bottle on the floor of the car.

"Are we nearly at your place?"

"Sure are Bells. Won't be long now"

His name for me reminded me of Emmett, I missed him, but his accent reminded me of Jasper. I guess I missed him too, he was a quiet reassuring presence in any room and Peter was much the sane although I sensed he was much more outgoing than his friend.

I was dying for the loo and in the end had to ask Peter to pull over, the jolting was just too much for my poor bladder. I blushed crimson as I got out and grabbing a handful of tissues from my jacket pocket ran into the bushes. I dreaded going back and seeing Peters grinning face but he was gone, there was only Char sitting in his place. I looked round,

"Where's Peter?"

"He's run on ahead, it gets cold in the mountains at night so he's going to light a fire and heat some water for you."

I climbed in the front and put my seat belt on as she drove off.

"Do you believe Alice?"

She shrugged,

"I don't see what she has to gain from making it up and believe me I've tried."

"You don't like her either?"

"Not really. She kept The Major away from us, I think she thought we were a little uncouth, not quite up to Cullen standards."

"Oh. Did you know Edward too?"

"Only of him. We never met the others. The Major met them after he left us. I wonder where he is, I hope the rumors aren't true"

"Rumors?"

"Alice didn't tell you he was missing?"

"No, she didn't say much at all. He's missing?"

"Yes and there's a rumor from up North somewhere that he's dead"

My heart stuttered,

"Is that possible?"

"Highly unlikely I'd say, but sometimes things do happen and he had a lot of enemies"

"Jasper? Why?"

"He wasn't always the man you met. He was a commander of the most fearsome army of vampires in the South."

"Really? How come?"

He was changed by Maria whose army it was, especially to train her newborns and he was very good at it. But that's all in the past. Did you know him well?"

"Not really, he helped me to run from a nomad tracker, that was the most we ever spoke. So why would Alice think that I'm pregnant, especially with his child? It doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing does at the moment but let's get you settled, then we'll try to work things out."

Charlotte

Peter was waiting as we pulled up and helped Bella across the rough ground between the drive and the house, we had been meaning to finish the drive to the house for so long now it was a distant memory. Once inside the house Peter sat her down by the roaring fire and soon came back with a steaming mug of what smelled suspiciously like coffee. I looked at him questioningly and he smiled innocently back. I decided I'd ask later. I heard a rattle and saw Bella with two pill pots in her hand.

"Charlotte can I ask your opinion?"

"Sure"

She shook a pill from one pot in one of my hands and one from the other pot in the other,

"Are they the same?"

I looked at them,

"Only superficially. One is slightly darker and heavier" and I sniffed them, "they smell different too. Why?"

She held up the two pots which were identical.

"This one" she held up one "Is from my apartment. The other I bought at a rest stop. They're supposed to be the same but they aren't which means someone has been doctoring my pain medication in the apartment. I kept feeling someone had been in there but I never found anything moved or altered."

"Do you think its connected with what Alice told us?"

"Well if Carlisle is involved in all this then maybe. Is there any way of getting these tablets analyzed privately?"

I took the doctored pot from her.

"Let me make a phone call, see if my friend Penny is still working for the Pharmaceutical company in Detroit. If she is maybe she could take a look."

I left her sitting curled up on the sofa hugging her mug of coffee to her and looking apprehensively at Peter.

Peter

I knew Bella wasn't quite comfortable with me, very few people were, even vampires but I'd try, anyway she had the answers to some of my questions.

"Bella, can I ask you what happened at your party? Alice said there had been an incident involving The Major."

She looked at me for a few minutes worrying her lip before answering,

"I cut my finger opening a present, just a paper cut but the smell of the blood affected everyone. Edward thought Jasper was going to attack me and he pushed me too hard into a table full of crystal."

"Ouch"

"More like, "Bella for supper". Rose and Emmett fought Jasper off and took him outside then Alice and Esme followed them."

"The Major was going to attack you?"

"No, at least I don't think so, I think he saw Edward overreacting and tried to stop him pushing me. Anyway, Carlisle stitched up my arm and Edward took me home. The next day they were all gone, all except Edward. He was waiting for me after school and told me they were all leaving. That was it, I never saw any of them again."

"Funny that, no ones seen Jasper since then, not even Alice. They had a furious row according to her and he walked out. Since then no one has seen or heard from him. He's vanished like the Invisible fucking man"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella 

Charlotte's friend agreed she could send some of the pills off special delivery to her so all we could do then was wait for her report. She showed me up to the guest suite which was very warm and homely with an open fire, already lit, and a huge wooden bed with a thick home-made patchwork quilt on it. There was a small bathroom off with a tub and shower cubicle so I showered quickly before climbing into bed. I'd certainly felt better, my back ached and my feet were swollen. As I lay down I looked along the length of me and gasped, I could see a bump that shouldn't be there, a swelling in my belly and it reminded me of the baby I had lost.

"Charlotte"

She came at my scream and I pointed to my belly,

"I think Alice might be right but I've no idea how."

Peter stuck his head round the door and after a quick glance nodded his head sagely,

"Yep, that's definitely a baby bump. Well it looks like we might have the patter of tiny feet in the house after all."

I looked at Charlotte in shock,

"How? What? Char I'm scared"

She pulled me into a hug,

"Don't worry Bella we'll manage. I'll need to go shopping for a few things but I helped my mother bring my brothers and sisters into the world so I have some idea what I'm doing"

I heaved a sigh of relief then the tears started,

"I lost a baby Char some time ago, when I lost my husband. Do you think that will make a difference?"

"As long as there was nothing wrong with you then no, it was probably the shock. We'll take it easy and I'm sure everything will be OK."

Peter

Char stayed with Bella till she fell asleep then came down where I was wearing a track in the rug,

"Charlotte. We have no idea what we're doing here"

"Peter calm down, it's a baby. I've delivered a few."

"Oh really? And how many of those were half vampire?"

"Well none but I'm sure there's not much difference"

"Oh Good, Great! And if there are any complications? How about the blood? I'm pretty sure this birth caper produces some of the stuff. Are you going to be able to resist the scent? What if its breech?"

"Breech?"

I looked shamefaced,

"Uh yeah, I heard about it on General Hospital"

She laughed out loud,

"You might as well have been watching Alien"

"Oh I'm glad you brought that up because in that film doesn't the monster rip its way out of the mother?"

"Well it's actually a man but I get your point. What do you want me to do? She can't go to a hospital, not if it is The Majors"

"I'd like to know how she got knocked up by him when she hasn't seen him in two years and neither has anyone else. Did he materialize in her bedroom have a quickie then de-materialize? I'd think she might have felt something."

"Peter, I think the drugs might have something to do with that. Remember she kept losing hours or finding herself in bed or in the bath"

"I hadn't really been taking that much notice, I was to busy trying to work out how Alice Cullen got us into this fucking mess."

Bella

I couldn't sleep, there was so much going round in my head, pregnant with no idea how and no idea if it was Jasper's baby or someone else's. All I knew was that Carlisle was somehow involved, I wanted to rip his black heart out of his chest, but for now I had more important problems. Keeping the tiny life inside me long enough for it to survive, I couldn't go through that horror again. I felt I needed some comfort but I had no idea what, then I remembered the tee shirts of Jasper's I'd picked up in the house. Very quietly I got up and tipped my bag upside down. The tee shirts and photographs fell out and I picked them up. As soon as I touched the tee-shirt with the flag on it I felt calmer, so I climbed back into bed with it held close. I lay the photographs out on the pillow beside me and gazed into his smiling face. Touching it with a finger I whispered through the gently falling tears,

"I'll look after the little one. Know that wherever you are Jasper"

The feeling of calm that fell around me told me without a doubt that the baby I was carrying was his, however it had happened.

Charlotte

I went up to check on Bella later and had to smile, Alice had been right without a doubt. I recognized the tee-shirt she was clutching although I had no idea how it came to be in her possession. Peter had one the same, bought at a country fair in Texas a long time ago. Moving forward I peered at the photographs around her head. Picking one up I smiled, Jasper on his favorite Stallion that Peter had named Major. Some of the others included us and I mused on the fact he had kept them all these years. I'd never thought of him as a sentimental man, he had depths I didn't see. I remembered her telling me she'd gone to the Cullen house looking for clues to trace Carlisle but it seemed she'd found other things instead. Peter peered round the door,

"She OK?"

I beckoned him in and he smiled at the tee-shirt,

"I must find mine."

He picked up some of the photos and chuckled low,

"Major, God he was a horse and a half. I'd forgotten about him, what a beast."

He put the photo back and looked at me,

"Can we do this Char? It's a hell of a responsibility"

"She has no one else. In the meantime I want you to go look for him"

"Where?"

"Start at the house in Forks like she did. You might be able to pick up something she missed, use your nose."

"What am I? A fucking bloodhound now? Jeez I get some jobs"

I put a finger to my lips as his voice got louder and she stirred restlessly so we tip toed out of the room closing the door behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Peter

Leaving the girls to get on with it I traveled to Forks, to the old Cullen house, where Bella started her hunt for them. The lingering scent of her permeated every room so she'd been thorough. The room Bella had described as Alice and Jasper's had been stripped. No pile of destroyed possessions on the floor, no smell of spicy aftershave, the floor was clean and newly varnished, I could smell it faintly in the air. The closet was empty, it too had been stripped and redecorated. Did that mean they were coming back? Or was it to stop her finding anything else? I went out back and I could smell a recent visitor but I couldn't say who it was, I hadn't met the Cullens except Alice and it wasn't her. At the bottom of the yard was an incinerator and I looked in. There were cold ashes and a few scraps of material, a half-burned book cover, they had been burned recently and I remembered Bella talking about the smashed photo frames and books in The Major's room. I hadn't seen anything like that, the photos and books had been burned since her visit, interesting!

What concerned me the most was if The Major had vanished after Bella's party then someone was already working on a plan and used the opportunity to get him, but how? Even Carlisle Cullen wouldn't find it easy to overpower The Major.

Bella

Peter rang with the news that the house had been cleaned up and someone had been sniffing around but he had no idea who, one of the family was all he could tell me. The scents in the rooms was too faint to pick out individuals after such a long time. He told me he'd been into town and heard that Chief Swan was worried about his daughter going off suddenly.

"Maybe you'd better ring him"

"What do I tell him?"

"I don't care, tell him you've been abducted by aliens if you like but you need to stop him launching an all out hunt for you."

I rang Charlie but he was out on a call so I left a message telling him not to worry. I needed to do something but I'd be in touch when I could and not to worry I was fine. He knew my cell number and I knew as soon as he got the message he'd be ringing it, furious with me, I wondered how long I could hold off answering it. I was forced to speak to Charlie later the same day after my cell just kept ringing and ringing for two hours. He had been furious with me when I wouldn't tell him where I was. When I refused to tell him why I'd gone either it just fanned the flames higher. He rang again urging me to go back home, then threatened me with Renee before telling me finally that he washed his hands of me. I knew he didn't mean it but when I finally saw him again I was going to be in mega trouble. The only bright spot was that I was an adult so he couldn't do much except shout and holler.

While we waited for information from Peter I got Charlotte to open up about her, Peter and Jasper and discovered both Charlotte and he were created by Jasper or The Major as she insisted on calling him. His history was Jasper's history more or less and the more I heard about his creator maria the less I liked her and the more I felt sorry for him. His rebirth had been as painful and bloody as his first but this time his mother was a monster and made sure he became one too.

Dr Cullen

I'd been forced to give up the search for my Lab Rat, I'd be missed if I wasn't back for work, so she'd evaded me for now. Her truck was stationary just off I-5 so whoever was helping her must had found the tracking device. Obviously they weren't amateurs so who? Then I heard from a friend that a man had been seen at the old house in Forks, sniffing around, so Bella's helper was looking, but for what? I asked for a photo and when it came through on my computer I realized someone in the family had called for help for Bella. She was being helped by the Whitlocks, I recognized Peter from the photographs Jasper had, it had to be Alice but how much did she know or suspect? I needed to speak to her without letting on I knew what she'd been up to. It startled me that she should care about Bella after what had happened between Jasper and herself as a result, but then her mind had always worked slightly differently. I would have to engineer a meeting, she'd gone off to Denali so it shouldn't be too difficult. In the meantime I had to be very careful.

Alice

When the call came I was ready for it, the family were coming to visit in a couple of weeks provided Carlisle could get time off. How much did they know? Bella was free for now but I had no idea where Jasper was. Peter hadn't located him or even any news only the rumor that he was dead which originated up North somewhere, was it true? I really hoped not, for his sake and for Bella and the baby. Tanya was excited at the idea of Edward visiting, she still had the hots for him although why was beyond me. As a brother he was OK but he was such an annoying and boring guy. I'd have to make sure I was never alone with anyone, there was safety in numbers. When my phone rang I wondered if it would be news of Jazz so I wandered outside and away from prying ears to answer,

"Alice, its Charlotte. Any news on Jasper?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Hows Bella?"

"She's fine so far. Have you heard from Carlisle?"

"Yes they're all visiting in a couple of weeks so I'm going to need my wits around me just in case I'm suspected"

"I was ringing to tell you that Peter is tracking Carlisle in Boston, he's watching the family now".

"Then he'd better pack his snowshoes for the visit here in Alaska. Let me know if you hear anything and send Bella my love."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Charlotte

Bella was scared about the idea of losing this baby however she had come to be carrying it, so she rested a lot and tried to eat well. I was becoming a fixture in the town grocery store buying fresh fruit, milk, and eggs. She had a craving for apples in batter and I soon learned how to cook them. It made me smile as I imagined my mother teaching me to cook so the family would be fed while she was in bed with the latest addition to the family. I just hoped what I'd learned about giving birth would be enough to get Bella through this. The only person we could have asked for help and information was Carlisle Cullen but we suspected he was the one at the bottom of it all and it would be tantamount to handing her and the baby over to him gift wrapped.

My friend in Detroit finally got back to me a month later with strange news.

"Char those tablets you sent me, were they being prescribed? Because there's no information even in the latest research about them. Where did you get them?"

"Yes they were but I think it was a trial. I can't tell you where I got them"

"Then it was an illegal trial and I don't see what they would do for a human, not really"

"So what are they?"

"They're a kind of anti rejection drug but the make up is really strange"

"What would you take them for?"

"Well if I had to hazard a guess and that's all it is Char I'd say they would be to stop a human body rejecting or reacting to our venom but only very short-term and not to stop a human being changed by a bite. They aren't anywhere near powerful enough for that and if they were they'd kill the patient anyway. Does any of this make sense to you? If you know who's taking them I'd stop now, short-term, really short-term, they'll work I guess but any more than that and you could cause irreparable damage to human organs. Is this Carlisle Cullens work?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well he did talk about the possibility of stopping the change of a human to a vampire once but he was laughed down by the rest of us. He's a little weird that way. So is it? If it is he's working outside the establishment and better be careful he doesn't get caught, by the medical authorities or the Volturi. I've destroyed the tablets you sent and my work on them, I suggest you do the same."

"Thanks. If I find out any more I'll let you know"

"Don't, I'm not becoming involved in dangerous work like this. Sorry I couldn't tell you more Char but I couldn't go further without it registering at work."

"OK, thanks again."

I put the phone down and told Bella what she had said.

"Do you think those tablets were a short-term solution to stop my body rejecting the baby before it could get established? Maybe once it started to grow it would be accepted as a part of me."

"Could be but whatever the reason you shouldn't have been given them. They're probably responsible for the headaches and missing minutes".

"No I think that was something else entirely, that was so he could do what he wanted with my body without my knowledge. What worries me Char is Jasper, what's Carlisle done with him? How is he? Or did he keep him prisoner? What if he's dead Charlotte? And this baby is his only legacy? I can't lose it but I feel terrified of the thought of never seeing him or introducing him to his child. Why do I feel this way? Why do I only feel happy when his things are close? I can't sleep without his tee-shirt and photos close? Am I going mad Char?"

"Come with me Bella"

I held out my hand and she took it following me into the other bedroom. As I opened the door I felt her relax and breath deeply. She looked at the walls, at the one picture that hung there, Major the stallion rearing up on his hind legs. Then walked over to the closet and opened it. There wasn't much in it, just a few clothes he'd left as an emergency and an old and very moth-eaten home sewn horse. She picked it up and held it to her chest.

"Its his room isn't it? This was his? How did he find it?"

"He didn't. Peter went back after we escaped, back to his old home. His great-niece still lived there and they got talking, Peter made out he was a historian researching some of the unsung heroes of the Civil War. She took him into the garage and opened a trunk, those photographs you have, the ones in uniform were in there and a couple of old letters he'd written home along with that toy horse. His mother had saved them, all the memories she had of her son who went missing and the girl was getting ready to move. She offered them to Peter and he brought them back here. The Major took the photos and letters but left the horse here to keep his room for him. I guess it belongs to the baby now. We'll give it a clean and darn the thin patch if you like"

I turned to see tears running down her face,

"Thank you Char, could I..."

I interrupted her,

"Why don't you move in here, you might feel more relaxed."

She nodded and I went to get her things while she sat in the window, gazing out much as I'd seen him do, still cuddling the cloth horse.

"Char, does it have a name? The horse I mean?"

"I guess so but I can't remember what it was, I'm not sure he ever said."

She slept so much better the following night and when I looked in she was curled up with the horse and Jaspers photograph looked down on her from the bedside cabinet as if watching over her and the baby. I'd noticed it was growing quite fast and put that down to it being a hybrid child. The drugs had stopped her rejecting it too early and now she looked quite radiant, her face glowed and she had put on enough weight without being a blob. I didn't think it would be too much longer before this baby decided it wanted a look at the world.

Bella

I was feeling hot and sluggish today, the temperature outside was just warm but I was sweating. I guess hauling around baby didn't help and I had no idea if the way I was feeling was right, my first baby was only three months gestation when it died. I'd prayed and made deals with God to let me keep this baby and so far it had worked. My only concern was what it would be like, would it be human like me or vampire like its father if indeed he was the father. Knowing Carlisle it could have been anything, I hated him for what he'd done to me, and to his foster son if he was responsible for all this. I couldn't see another possibility, it had to be him. As I made my way slowly down stairs for breakfast my backache got worse and I started to feel sick. Calling Char I sat down on the stairs, my head against the wall. She ran up looking concerned and helped me the rest of the way down before going to fetch cold water for me.

"You feel hot to me Bella, as if you have a fever"

"No, I can't be ill. I wont lose this baby"

"Calm down, it could just be a chill"

I wasn't convinced and I could see she was worried herself but all we could do was wait and see.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

By lunchtime we both knew it wasn't a chill but neither was I sick, the baby had got fed up of waiting and decided it wanted out. Char got me back upstairs with effort as the contractions kept doubling me up. Once on the bed she left me just long enough to ring Peter. He offered to come back but I refused, I wanted him to find Jasper for me. The pain seemed to go on for days although Char assured me it was only hours but finally with a huge push my baby was born and I heard its cry with relief. Char wiped it down and put it in my arms to hold, a tiny little creature with a wrinkled face and some blond hair plastered down at present. As it cried it opened its eyes and I saw they were a deep golden brown.

"Welcome to the world little one"

"It's a girl Bella, do you have a name for her?"

I shook my head, I had thought it tempting providence to think of names before it was safely delivered.

"Well you better think of one, we can't call her Baby Swan for ever"

"Baby Whitlock you mean"

Char smiled at me,

"I have to tell you she has her fathers face, look at her"

I did, more closely, and she was right, looking back at me was Jasper.

"It is his baby Char"

I was so relieved I held her close and kissed the top of her head,

"Hello baby, now we need to find your daddy."

Within a couple of days I was up and about although very tired and Char took over babysitting at the least excuse. I couldn't stop thinking of Jasper, he should be here experiencing his baby not locked away somewhere, I wouldn't entertain the idea he might be dead, no way. Charlotte rang Alice again at my nagging to see if she'd seen anything else but there was no news. I heard Alice ask after me,

"Mother and baby are both doing fine"

"Oh, she had the baby and its OK?"

"Yes, a little girl"

"What's Bella called her?"

"She hasn't yet."

"Is she...does she look like..."

"Yes Alice, she looks like Jasper."

"Well, give Bella my congratulations"

Charlotte

Peter rang that evening and after I told him the latest about baby he told me some news.

"I spoke to Genna this afternoon"

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"A friend of a friend, she wasn't happy but she agreed to talk to me for a few minutes."

"Did she know anything?"

"Yes she did, but not about The Major. She wont discuss him, you know how much she hates him"

"Yeah, yeah, so what did she say that was so interesting?"

"She's heard a rumor concerning the Hale Foundation, a rather interesting one as it happens."

"Oh yes."

"It seems our friendly neighborhood doctor is doing research into ways of stopping our skin reacting to sunlight."

"That would make things easier for us. I can see why he might find that interesting. Anything else"

"Yes. a by-product of his research is proving very successful at addiction management in humans."

"So that's what he's doing"

"Yes but he has a problem"

"Oh good, what?"

"One of the ingredients used to make this miracle addiction beater is venom. He needs to find a way of explaining it away before he can market the drug, it's just being trialed for now."

"Venom eh? Do you think he supplys it himself?"

"I've no idea, that would depend on how much his wonder drug uses I suppose. Maybe the family all cough up a little for daddy's work who knows. That's all I have for now but I'm waiting on a call from Louise, Dinah's friend in Italy, she knows something about the good doctor but they have to persuade her to talk to me first."

Bella

I wondered if the drug Carlisle had been giving me contained venom too or was my medicine different altogether.

"So Carlisle is using a drug made partly with vampire venom to wean humans off drugs or something and at the same time trying to find the magical ingredients for stopping you looking like twinkle lights in the sun."

"Yes that's about it. Not that it helps us much."

I felt my blood go cold and my skin crawl with the thought that had just entered my head. She saw my expression and frowned,

"Bella are you OK?

"I just had an idea"

My mouth was so dry I could hardly talk and I felt physically sick.

"How do you test drugs Charlotte?"

"On animals then people"

"Yes but how would you test a drug meant for vampires exclusively?"

"I don't know, try it on a control group in the same way I guess."

"I think it's all tied to Jasper's disappearance Char. Carlisle needed a guinea pig, he doesn't know what this drug will do to a vampire. He also needs a supply of venom."

"So?"

"He's using Jasper for both."

"No way. He'd never get The Major to agree to that"

"I don't think Jasper is doing it willingly, I think Carlisle has some way of keeping him prisoner.

"How did he subdue The Major in the first place?"

"I have no idea, but it makes sense. More sense than making me pregnant. Maybe that was just a little experiment on the side, to see if he could do it."

Peter

I'd listened to Bella's theory and it gave me the fucking creeps but if she was right then Carlisle would lead me to his Guinea Pig, all I had to do was follow the good doctor. His private clinic was in the grounds of one of the hospitals on the outskirts of Boston. It was very upmarket with lots of smoked glass and gleaming chrome. The patients coming to and fro were quite obviously loaded, expensive cars, chauffeurs, fur coats, and plenty of glittering jewelry. I'd taken a risk by going into the reception area when it was momentarily unmanned and taken a brochure and sitting in my vantage point, the top of a tall tree which gave me a good view all round I opened the sleek glossy brochure and flicked through it. So it was an exclusive and extremely expensive rehab clinic for the rich and not quite famous. They came here to beat their love of painkillers or booze helped by the cutting edge medical skills of the Hale foundation, the good Dr Cullen was hiding behind his daughter's name, that's why Bella had been unable to trace him.

By the third day I had the routine down pat, first thing came the workers who opened the place up, set up the computers for the day, got the consulting rooms ready, then at eight Carlisle would appear usually with Esme and Rosalie. That had thrown me at first but Esme seemed to be designing an extension so business must be booming. Rosalie stayed all day and I never saw her until lunchtime when the two of them plus Esme if she'd hung around would disappear for "lunch", usually meeting Emmett at the house where they would split up, Carlisle to his study, Esme to her work room, and Rose and Emmett just went for a walk or sat together talking. It was all very normal and ordinary, at about 2 pm they would appear back at the clinic with Emmett who stayed about an hour before leaving alone to hunt. He always seemed thirsty when he came out and that intrigued me. What was he doing that made him so thirsty in the course of an hour? Neither of the other two reappeared before 7 pm when the clinic was shutting for the night, there were no overnight patients here.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella

I watched my baby daughter spellbound, she was so beautiful with her wisps of blond hair and smile. She was perfect, her tiny hands grasped my finger as I stroked her cheek which was slightly cooler than usual for a human baby but it didn't matter to me. I struggled to choose a name wondering what Jasper would have chosen as a name for a little girl, his little girl, the little girl he may never see or know about. Charlotte was pushing me to name her and she had a point, baby wasn't the best one of all.

"I'm going to call her Grace which means effortless beauty or so I read somewhere and she is so very beautiful."

Tears started to fall and Grace touched a drop with her finger bringing it to her mouth and tasting it then she touched my cheek with the same hand and I felt a warmth, comfort from her touch and gasped.

"Charlotte I think she has Jasper's gift. She's an empath, she felt my sorrow and comforted me"

Char looked at me a little skeptically but I knew what I'd felt.

"Don't worry little one, I love you and I will look after you."

I picked up the old toy horse which had been washed and darned and held it in front of Grace who gurgled before taking its mane in her little fist and pulling it to her. I thought she would put it to her mouth as I'd seen friends babies do but she rested her head against it and closed her eyes.

"I think horse has a new owner now."

Char smiled but I knew she was thinking the same as me, would its original owner ever see it or Grace?

The next day it was sunny so I picked Grace up and took her onto the porch to watch the squirrels running across the meadow and jumping from tree to tree. As the sun touched her skin it began to glow very subtly, not the sparkle of a true vampire, a more ethereal sheen. I touched her skin and she smile at me touching mine in return.

"Well Grace, you have more of your daddy in you with every discovery I make. I'm sure he would be so proud of you. Jasper's little girl Grace."

She looked around still holding horse in her hand, he'd slept with her all night held tightly and she wouldn't let him go even when she had a bath so he got one too. Luckily I'd managed to steal him away for a few minutes while she had her bottle and put him in the range to dry. His hooves were still a little damp but she didn't care. Horse went with her everywhere and if he wasn't in sight she would look round for him opening and closing her hand but she didn't cry. She hadn't cried since the day she was born, just gurgled or blew bubbles, in fact she was a very placid baby, very thoughtful I decided, like her father. Her father Jasper, I wondered where he was and what had happened to him.

Grace seemed to grow every day, within a month she was sitting up and looking around her but she still always had horse with her. One day I put her down for her afternoon sleep while Char and I put the new photographs in the album. Peter had sent me a photo album with a pink cover and a digital camera as a congratulation on baby present and we took pictures of her all the time. I wanted a record of her development so Jasper could see it when we found him. Looking at the latest batch I noticed how aware and intelligent her eyes were.

"Shes going to be a real heart breaker Bella"

Charlotte was looking at my favorite photo, Grace sitting on the rug by the fire hugging horse, her blond hair just beginning to curl at the ends.

"Do you think Jasper would like her?"

Char looked at me and smiled,

"I think he will be bowled over when he finally meets her"

"He is going to meet her isn't he Charlotte? I'm scared, she's growing so quickly and he's missing it all."

"Peter will find him Bella I'm sure of that."

I nodded then we heard a noise from upstairs and I ran, Char being much faster beat me to the bedroom but she stood in the doorway a finger to her lips, looking around her I saw Grace on the floor surrounded by the photographs that usually sat on my bedside cabinet, the photographs of Jasper. She was picking them up one by one and showing them to horse, nattering away in her own brand of baby talk. A tear rolled down my cheek as I saw her pick up the one of him standing beside his horse and put it to her lips.

"She knows Charlotte, she recognizes him somehow."

Hearing me Grace turned and smiled holding out the photograph,

"Daddy"

Charlotte and I looked at each other in astonishment, had she been taking notice when I put her to bed each night and told her about her daddy. How he was away but he loved her and would be home as soon as he could.

Peter

Sitting here wasn't telling me much, I needed to get inside their house and the clinic, so the next time they all left I would chance a walk through of the house knowing it would alert them to a presence but there was nothing I could do about that. I'd have to check the clinic the same day and get the hell out. Then a week later I had a break, I heard a conversation between Carlisle and another doctor about his coming weekend break with the family to Alaska. So I had a window of opportunity to check out the clinic and house without being seen. I rang the girls to give them the good news, Char told me she missed me and to be careful before Bella came on the line.

"Peter, be careful but please find Jasper, I need him here, Grace needs to meet her daddy."

"I'm doing my best Bella. I'll get a good look round once they leave, I'm just hoping the "family" holiday means all of them otherwise it will be more difficult but I promise you I'll do my best. How is my little girl anyway?"

"Shes doing well, sitting up on her own and she said her first word"

"I hope it was horse"

"No that comes next I think. She looked at a photo of Jasper and said Daddy"

"Wow! You think she's psychic or something? Maybe it was a coincidence, shes heard you use that word and associated it with the first male she saw."

"We thought that so Char got an old photo out of you, Jasper, and two other friends, Nick and Alistair I think Char said. Grace picked Jasper out of the group."

"So she's as clever as Uncle Peter. I look forward to meeting this little genius. I have to go now but I'll be in touch soon."

I didn't want to point out that if they could go away for days at a time Jasper didn't need any looking after, so chances were he was either not here or dead as I'd first suspected.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK folks, no more keeping you guessing, well not about everything! Jules x**

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

I couldn't believe how easily I'd been duped but then I'd been tricked by one of the people I thought I could trust, it never occurred to me to worry about putting myself in those hands. After the turmoil and anger following Bella's party I needed peace and that's exactly what I was offered. A short time of complete peace and I would be helping with research into vampires mental make up. All my senses would be allowed a rest, no emotions except my own. That would be a first, a chance to explore my own emotions not colored by others input. I closed my eyes and retreated into my head. It was a very peaceful place and I thought back to Bella's party and what had occurred. No one but me saw that Edward was about to shove Bella hard into the table full of glass but when I tried to explain my actions the others didn't believe me. Alice's reaction hurt the most. I knew she was good friends with Bella but I thought she would at least listen to my side of the story. Instead when she came out of Carlisle's study with Esme and Rosalie she was furious. Obviously Carlisle hadn't helped my cause so I followed her up to our bedroom and shut the door turning to speak. I ducked as a photograph frame whizzed past my ear, it was followed by ornaments, pictures, everything she could get her hands on. She wouldn't listen to me, just kept screaming abuse, her emotions crashing against my mind like shards of glass slashing me to pieces.

Accepting she wasn't going to listen to me I grabbed a rucksack and put a few things in it ducking more missiles as I did so then left the room, running downstairs into the emotions of the others, shock, revulsion, anger. I fled into the darkness away from them, crashing to my knees among the trees unable to believe they had turned on me so utterly then I heard the footsteps running after me. Turning I looked at the figure standing in the moonlight its hand outstretched,

"I can help you Jasper. Come with me, I'll give you a few days peace to recover from all these negative emotions. Alice will be calm again by then"

I followed the figure, not back into the house but deeper into the trees where I knew the lab was situated. The temptation of peace was too great to resist, but I should have known better. No one offered me anything without asking payment and now I was trapped in this suspension between life and death not sure which I would choose if I were offered the choice.

I felt like a disembodied head, my body no longer belonged to me. When there was a sudden sensation of pain, ecstasy, or discomfort, it was gone before I could grab hold of it and I wondered if I had gone mad, if these sensations were real or just ghostly torture from the souls I had taken during my time with Maria. I lost hours, or days, or centuries, in here having no idea where I was or if time even existed any longer. All I had were my memories and I replayed them over and over, struggling with the dim human ones. My mother and father, my brothers Luke and Michael, my first pony Joe. The start of the war and my enlistment, my fathers pride and mothers distraught face. The battles, the smoke and blood and cries of dying soldiers. Maria, beautiful and cold, my tortured transformation and my time training newborns, the blood and screams of tortured souls as they changed or the silent screams of terror in my head when I destroyed them on command. I tried hard to dispel these memories they only tortured me more.

I skipped forward in time, remembering Alice hopping down from the stool in the café in Philadelphia, a beautiful little pixie with a warm welcome, the first person to allow me to feel hope. Our years together had been good in the main. Sometimes she felt remote but I was sure that was down to me, I wasn't good at being part of a couple, too independent although in my eyes I needed her all the time. Meeting the Cullens and being given a way to exist that I could live with, no more terror and pain as I struck. Things had changed when Edward brought Bella home for the first time. In school she had been one of the crowd, not our crowd just the general school population although I found myself watching her when no one else was around or if Alice's attention were somewhere else. I tried hard to hide my curiosity from Edward but I think he guessed something. He had a huge smile for me when he introduced his girlfriend Bella Swan to us. Our eyes met as I greeted her but I used the excuse of my thirst to keep my distance, it wasn't the truth but the others didn't know that. I felt drawn to her and struggled to fight it. When James tracked her and Alice and I ran her south I felt more content, I was almost alone with her and her emotions. She was scared but she didn't feel worthy of our help. It was the only time we really spoke to each other.

I'd held back the memory of her party as long as I could but it crashed into my memory anyway. That disastrous evening that Alice planned, how she hadn't seen what was coming I didn't know, I think she was so wrapped up in planning the first real party we'd had in years. My feelings when I saw Bella dressed up on Edwards arm I couldn't begin to understand, I felt unhappy almost jealous which made no sense. I hadn't thought about that any more, it had been pushed aside by the families horror at my actions. Now I wondered if I would ever see the sky again, smell fresh air, touch a woman. That thought led to others, thoughts of Alice, I'd loved Alice or at least I thought I had and that she had loved me but I was wrong, if she'd loved me how could she even have thought I would hurt Bella. How could she have lost her temper with me so absolutely that I couldn't get through to her at all. Thoughts of Alice had hurt deep inside me, in my mind unable to torture the body I couldn't feel any longer. Then I thought of Bella, her face at the party as she lay among the shards of glass, bleeding onto Esmes white carpet. Her eyes held no fear of me, more guilt for bleeding and I thought a consciousness of what I had tried to do, or was that just wishful thinking? I would never know.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Peter

I decided to check the clinic first, once the Cullens left there I knew they wouldn't be back but I had no idea when they planned to leave the house so checking out the clinic gave them time to pack and push off. I gave the last staff a good twenty minutes before going round the back to a window I had chosen for entry. It was alarmed like the others but there had been trouble with its sensor and I knew it was disconnected until at least tomorrow morning when the company were coming to fix the problem. I could have overridden it but this was easier and less time-consuming. Sliding it shut behind me I looked around, I was in a treatment room smelling of chemicals and polish. If there were any clue to Jasper's whereabouts it wouldn't be in a publicly accessible area. Opening the door I stepped out into an interior hallway bathed only in emergency exit lighting. I looked at each door as I went along, most just said treatment room, secretary, store, rest room, the usual signage, then I started to find consulting rooms.

Dr Cullen, Dr Thomas, Dr Leigh, Dr Cullen. So the guy was so important he had two rooms and they joined each other back to back, more patients more quickly equaled more money and kudos. I slipped inside the second room marked with his name. It had three doors leading off a waiting area, two treatment rooms with a couch as I suspected and the third a private office with combination lock that was a piece of cake. There were two desks in here, he had so much paperwork he needed a secretary of his own. There was a further door in here which was also locked. The lock on this was a little more tricky but still only took me a few minutes to break the code. Beyond it was a flight of steps leading down to a basement. I hesitated at first, was it just a store-room? Then shrugging my shoulders I headed down, always be thorough, The Major had drummed that into me.

At the bottom were three more doors, fuck he liked his combination locks! The first door led into a huge underground chamber full of bottles, phials and powders all neatly arranged and labelled, the next was empty but just as large but the third was different. A few feet inside the first door was another much heavier sound proofed door. The lock on this one was well used so the combination was obvious, sloppy Carlisle! I pushed the door open on well oiled hinges without a sound. I could hear the sound of water dripping but nothing else. The air was thick with a heavy chemical smell which made me cough. In the center of the otherwise empty room stood a huge lidded tank, was it for the heating? No Peter, think you ass hole, the heating oil would hardly be locked in a subterranean vault! I saw a light switch just inside the door but left it off, I could see well enough as it was. Walking forward I looked around, behind the tank were several pipes leading in and out, each labelled. I turned the first one over, Heating, Nutrients, Sampling. Sampling what for Gods sake?

Climbing up on the plinth I looked for a window, any way of looking in and checking on the contents. Knowing my luck I'd take the lid off and be attacked by mutant cockroaches or something but there was no way of seeing inside. I took a deep breath,

"Bad move Peter. Back off"

The lid which had a lock like a submarine was tight but after a little struggling I turned the wheel and it spun slowly, then I heard a hiss of escaping air. Did that mean something was alive in there? I wasn't sure I wanted to know but cursing quietly I took the lid and moved it slowly away from the hatch. At first I couldn't see anything except the calm surface with the pipes from the back disappearing into it obviously attached to something in this dark liquid. I looked round but there were no gloves or signs warning people to keep their hands out of the acid or whatever shit it was, so I rolled up my sleeve and put my hand into the liquid, it felt the same temperature as my skin and was oily in texture, almost as if it didn't exist which was a real weird feeling. It looked like my hand had been severed at the wrist.

I felt around in the liquid trying to gauge how close to the bottom I could reach then I felt something, it was smooth and firm. Running my fingers over it I pulled my hand out in shock, it had been an arm and hand. Fuck were they keeping body parts fresh in this brew? Why do I always get the shit jobs? Messing around in weird fucking liquids and finding all kinds of creepy things. Knowing I couldn't leave it there although every fiber of my being was screaming for me to put the lid back and run I plunged my arm into the soup again. Sure enough there was an arm and hand. Oh fuck it was a body! I felt a shoulder, a naked chest, a man, and a neck, a jaw line, and then I yelped and jumped backwards off the plinth, the body had moved to my touch. This was too creepy for words, a fucking horror film! Had Carlisle taken to growing bodies in his clinic using drug rehab as a cover? No way was I putting my hand in there again. I looked round and saw a drain pipe at the far lower corner of the tank. Now that sounded like a plan, drain the shit and see what was left, hopefully if it was a monster or mutant it would die out of its natural watery environment.

I opened the valve and stood watching as I heard the liquid gurgling down a drain of some kind out of view. Giving it a good ten minutes without the beast from the black lagoon lurching up from its watery depths I peered in. The tank was half empty now and I could see wet fur or hair or something floating on the surface of the liquid, great a mutant Big Foot, way to go Peter! Unable to tear my eyes away from the gently waving hair I watched as an outline became slowly visible as the water level sank still further. No Big Foot, no mutant, it looked like a man but how could a man live in that goo? It wasn't until the water drained away from the face that the full horror was revealed. My friend lay there, eyes covered by black plastic covers, his mouth and nose also covered, but then he didn't need to breath did he? We vampires could manage fine with no air.

As the last of the liquid drained from the tank I could see the pipes connected to him, Carlisle had found a way of feeding him without using his throat, although how he'd set up this pipe into his venom hardened vein I had no idea but he had, somehow he'd kept The Major fed and by the look of the marks on his wrists and ankles he'd been tied down at some point using chains, not enough venom in his body to heal the scars properly. With trembling fingers I took the plastic guards off his face and he took a deep gasping breath then an arm came up and removed the eye shields and he looked at me unable to focus. I wasn't a doctor but I knew we weren't going anywhere with the pipes still attached so I took the one leading to his arm and pulled. It broke away leaking a red liquid and I smelled diluted blood. The bastard had kept him weak and compliant by starving his body of blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Peter

"Major?"

The head turned slightly and a pair of dull brown eyes opened looking into mine. His throat worked convulsively but no sound came. I took his limp hand in mine, it felt cold, even to me.

"Major what the fuck have they done to you?"

He lay unspeaking and seemingly unaware of his surroundings, I'd heard of these sensory deprivation tanks but the thought he might have been in there for two years was horrific, they sent humans mad if used for too long, what had they done to my friend? I needed to get him out of here but I wasn't sure how. I put an arm around his chest and sat him up, he swayed slightly then stabilized so I chanced taking my arm away to step back, I could heave him over my shoulders if I could find something for him to wear. I remembered some gowns on the back of the treatment doors. They would suffice so I hauled him upright and walked him to the steps, his feet not moving in any coordinated way so deciding it would be quicker I slung him across my shoulder and ran up the steps being careful not to smash his head against the wall.

Sitting him on the couch I grabbed a gown and wrapped it around him, the liquid still on his skin darkening its whiteness but it was better than nothing. I picked him back up and carried him to the window, opening it and dropping him outside then climbing over to join him on the grass. He was breathing but his lungs weren't expanding properly yet and he kept coughing. The car was only round the corner so moving as fast as I could I picked him up again and ran to it throwing him in the back and taking off as fast as possible. I didn't want to lose him to a random security patrol or the cops on routine patrol in the area. Driving out of Boston I found an out of the way Motel and paid for two nights, unsure if he'd be OK to travel before that.

He needed blood, plenty of it and while he wouldn't like it when he was with us again it was plain that animal blood wasn't going to do the job quickly enough. Besides which my hunting skills worked best on humans not fucking Bambi! As soon as I felt he would be OK alone for a while I went out, soon finding the kind of grimly back lot where my kind of prey could always be found and I wasn't disappointed. At the far end of a weakly lit alley I saw a drug buy in progress and decided as there were three of them I could feed at the same time. As the little party split up, the seller going out the end of the alley into a better lit street the other two came my way, straight into my waiting arms. I held one round the throat tight enough to knock him out without killing him then dropped him to the filthy floor of the alley and concentrated on the other. He had chance for one strangled cry before my teeth sliced through his throat and his hot blood pumped into my mouth.

When I got back with the other one he was just coming round, perfect! I helped The Major to sit up and carefully slit the guys throat enough for the smell of his blood to send my friend into a feeding frenzy. He was so thirsty and weak that he didn't even realize he was feeding on human blood and as he finished his eyes flickered to me in gratitude before closing again. Now I would ring the girls with the good news and then look for the fucking deer, the things I got roped into doing for The Major, he'd owe me big time for this!

Bella

Grace had been playing with some boxes and material Char had given her, making a bed for horse when she suddenly stopped and her eyes went blank. Scared by this I fell to my knees at her side and pulled her into my arms,

"Grace? What's the matter darling?"

She stayed like this for a few seconds then looked at me and smiled hugging horse to her,

"Daddy"

"Yes darling, you'll see daddy soon I hope."

The phone rang but I ignored it not wanting to leave Grace. I heard Charlotte's voice then,

"Bella, quick its Peter, he's found Jasper.

I picked Grace up and ran to the phone which she held out to me,

"Peter? Is he OK?"

"Bella I don't know what to tell you. He's alive and here with me but that's about it. I can't tell you any more than that but as soon as he can travel we'll be home"

"Is he hurt? What's Carlisle done to him?"

"He's not hurt physically although he's very weak, I'm gonna hunt for him in a few minutes, he's been pretty much starved to keep him weak. I have to go now"

"Peter, put him on the phone"

"Bella its difficult"

"Put him on the phone, please"

Peter

I took the receiver to the bed and held it to The Majors ear,

"Jasper can you hear me? Its Bella, Bella Swan. I have someone who wants to speak to you"

He moved his head a little then I heard the quiet little voice,

"Daddy"

His eyes flew open and he lifted a hand weakly to the receiver so I gave it to him and he held it pressed close to the side of his head,

"Did you hear that Jasper? I don't know how it happened but that's your daughter Grace. She's waiting to meet you"

"Daughter?"

It was so quiet coming through a parched throat but she must have heard it,

"Yes your daughter. She wants to say goodbye, we'll see you soon. Come home Jasper"

"Daddy."

He handed me back the receiver and closed his eyes again laying back.

"Well be back as soon as we can"

Jasper

Was this a dream too? A figment of my fevered imagination? A daughter? It wasn't possible but it was a good dream and I wanted it to go on, her voice was like music to my soul, Grace, a daughter by Bella Swan. My imagination was better than I thought. I'd dreamed Peter finding me, escaping from my watery hell and feeding me rich warm blood then the call. Maybe madness wasn't so bad if I conjured up such wonderful fantasies. I heard a door, sounds? Was I imagining those too? Along with sights? I could feel too, cool sheets beneath my back, pressure against my body as if I were laying on something, perhaps this was the final fling of a breaking mind, one last throw of the dice before oblivion or the hell of real madness, I wasn't sure I cared any more. When the door sound came again I didn't bother to open my eyes, I could smell Peter return but there was another smell, one that flooded my mouth with venom and set my throat alight, blood, fresh warm blood. My eyes snapped open once more to see a deer still struggling weakly in Peters arms and I held my own out greedily.

Bella

I waited impatiently to hear from Peter again. Grace had fallen asleep after talking on the phone, a smile playing around her lips and horse held close to her. The blonde ringlets she now had fanned out across the pillow and she looked like a sleeping angel. I was excited that Jasper was coming but very apprehensive too. How would he take to the idea of a child? A daughter? Especially one he had no memory of siring and with me of all people. Perhaps he wouldn't accept her or me, maybe he'd laugh it off as a cruel joke and walk out of our lives. What would I do then? How would I support myself and Grace? I could go back to Charlie but how could I explain away a daughter who looked more like a two year old than her few months. She couldn't register with a doctor or have her shots, she wasn't human, we had no idea what she was or how much human DNA she possessed. Char felt my internal struggle and came to sit beside me putting her arm around my shoulder,

"Bella stop worrying. As soon as he sees Grace he'll recognise himself, its plain she's his child"

"What if he doesn't though? What am I going to do Charlotte with a hybrid child? Where do I take her? I can't lose my little angel"

"Bella, you have a home here. Stop panicking."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Peter

Once he'd drained the deer The Major looked over at me,

"You took your time"

"Hey, if you'd have told me I'd be playing hide and go seek I'd have been quicker. What the fuck happened? You still look like shit by the way"

"Thanks Peter. I feel like it too. How long have I been out of it?"

"About two years although parts of you have made a break out"

"What?"

"Well perhaps you'd like to explain Grace to me"

"Grace? Didn't I dream that?"

"Ah, no. Grace exists. She's at our place with her mother Bella"

"Grace is Bella daughter? What happened? Did Edward run away? Too scared by the idea of being a father. What a thought, Edward a daddy."

"I don't think you quite understand Major, Edward left after your party. Bella hasn't seen him since"

"So are we talking immaculate conception or does Grace have a human father? Why is she with you? How do you know her?"

"Whoa, one question at a time."

I told him the story from the beginning, Alice's calls, meeting Bella, the baby, Alice's story and with each revelation he looked more shocked.

Jasper

This story was more fantastic than any dreams I'd had, Alice had set Bella and Peter on my trail and told the story of Bella's baby being mine. I couldn't work out her angle and she was wrong anyway.

"Alice said it was Carlisle?"

"Yeah, so did Bella, at least I think that's what she said. So much has happened, let me go back over it."

I watched as he replayed the calls in his head,

"Now I think about it she said she thought Carlisle was involved, but Bella was being drugged by him. I saw the prescription."

I needed to think about this, my memory didn't fit with what Peter had said, was I at fault?

"You want to ring the girls?"

"No, not yet. I wouldn't know what to say."

"How about hello baby"

"To who?"

"Either, both, who gives a shit. She's your daughter."

"So Alice says and you don't usually believe anything she says. Have you seen this child?"

"Well no but Char has and she's convinced."

"Well I'm not. Its crazy. I never even kissed Bella, let alone slept with her. She's as crazy as Alice."

Peter

I thought he might react like this after all he'd been through but I knew as soon as he saw the kid he'd know if it was his.

"Well I'd better ring them, I said I would"

He got up and went slowly to the door

"I'm going to shower and dress, get the rest of this shit off me"

"You gonna talk to the girls?"

"No"

I rang and Bella answered as if she'd been sitting waiting,

"Peter. How's Jasper?"

"Better for feeding"

"Is he there? Can I speak to him?"

"Ah, he's gone hunting."

"You just said he's better for having fed. Is he there?"

"He's busy, in the shower Bella, very tired and confused"

"He doesn't believe us does he? About Grace?"

"Well its a shock after what he's been through but I'm sure he'll get his head round it eventually."

"I get it Peter. Thanks."

She handed the phone to Char who proceeded to rip me a new one!

"Where's The Major? Bella's been a nervous wreck waiting to speak to him, get him on the phone now Peter, I'm not asking you I'm telling you, he's not the only one who found all this a surprise."

"Hey I tried. He wont talk to her, what am I supposed to do?"

"Its his daughter, tell him to get the hell out here now the coward. I don't care if he's been on Mars for the past two years, someone got enough out of him to produce a baby, perhaps he'd like to explain that."

Bella

I was afraid this would happen, we didn't belong in this world, in his world, but neither did Grace belong in my world, she would be a freak to be prodded and poked. I couldn't keep her but I couldn't let her go, what was I going to do? As I thought about this my cell phone went and I looked at the number expecting it to be Charlie with yet another threat that if I didn't come home or ring him he'd set the FBI after me. It was all bluster but he was worried about me. If he knew the fix I was in he'd be even more worried. It wasn't his number though so thinking it might be Alice I answered going outside so I didn't have to listen to Charlotte and Peter arguing about Jasper and Grace.

"Bella?"

"Rosalie? How did you find my number?"

"It wasn't easy. Are you OK? Alice rang, said you might need some help, something about a baby"

"I don't know what to do Rose."

I started to cry, hearing a friendly voice and knowing Rosalie might be able to help me. She loved babies and maybe she could find Grace and I somewhere safe to go, away from the father who didn't want to know about her. I explained the situation with Peter and Charlotte and she sounded pleased she wouldn't have to take them both on to get me away. She sounded rather shocked to hear about Jasper, I think she was amazed that Carlisle would do such a thing to her "brother" and wanted to know where he was but I couldn't tell her, I didn't know.

"Bella I've been looking for you, I'll come get you, don't worry. We'll work things out"

Rose was the answer to my prayer.

With relief I told her where I was and she promised to be with me soon and asked if it was possible for me to get out of the house undetected.. I went back in to hear Char still talking to Peter, insisting on talking to Jasper who wouldn't speak even to her. I went upstairs and packed my things and Grace's then wrapping her in a blanket I went down the back stairs and left the house. A walk would clear my head and I'd see Rose that much sooner, as long a Char didn't notice me missing. She'd probably think I was in the bedroom with Grace at least for a short while and she was totally caught up in her furious row with Peter at the moment.

Peter

I'd had enough of being shouted at by Charlotte so I threw the phone in the shower,

"Its your mess Major you take the flak. I'm sick of getting my ear chewed off"

He caught the phone without thinking and I heard Char,

"If you disconnect me Major I'll come there and rip your head off, now you listen to me. You aren't the only one who's been through shit. Bella's suffered too, that baby is yours, she even looks like you and she's an empath."

"What?"

"Yeah, she does the same tricks as you, makes her mum feel better when she's depressed and she picked you out of a photo, how do you explain that?"

"How old is it?"

"It's Grace, that's her name. She's six months old but she's grown really quickly."

"You sure she isn't Edwards?"

"Don't you dare try that one. God, Carlisle knew what he was doing didn't he"

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, the great Dr Cullen."

"Carlisle is mixed up in this?"

"Of course, isn't he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Who put you in that tank if not him?"

"Rosalie"

"Who? Rosalie's a Hale not a Cullen"

"She was thinking about changing back to Cullen, she's used it before. She's a doctor too by the way. I think you've been blaming the wrong person."

It clicked, the two rooms, two name plates, Dr Cullen, shit!

"Bella thinks its Carlisle too, her doctor said it was a relative of Carlisle and she took it for granted it was him just in another guise."

"Get her on the line."

"About fucking time!"

He glared at me still naked and dripping wet but worried now too.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Charlotte

It wasn't until I stopped talking on the phone that I realized how quiet the house was. I rushed upstairs and into her room but it was empty and Grace had gone too. I opened the closet and noticed Bella's clothes were gone as was Shadow. As I walked out I kicked something on the floor, Bella's cell phone. She must have dropped it as she left. I picked it up and checked the log for incoming and outgoing calls swearing as I flew back to the phone in panic,

"She's gone Major, so is Grace. She received a call while we were talking and she's left."

"She didn't leave a note or anything?"

"No but I know she was upset, she thinks you don't care, that she's lying about Grace. You really shattered her and she was scared enough as it was."

What was the number Char? Who called her? Was it her Dad?"

"No, not Charlie. I don't recognize the number and it's not in her contacts."

I reeled off the number and heard his curses,

"That's Rosalie's number. If Bella thinks Carlisle is the one who is responsible for what happened then she'd trust Rose. Get after her, stop her Charlotte. If Rose gets her then it's over, for Bella and her baby."

I went out running full pelt and soon saw her walking up the track with Grace in her arms. I shouted in panic as I saw a car coming fast. Bella turned hearing me and tried to run but she twisted her ankle and went down heavily rolling so as not to land on Grace. Coming to her side I explained quickly about Rose as the car closed the distance. I saw shock and pain on her face,

"Take Grace Charlotte and run. Keep my daughter safe for me, please."

I was torn but I couldn't keep Grace safe and carry Bella at the same time so with a scream of frustration I took Grace in my arms and ran, the little girl screaming for her mother as we got further and further away.

Rose

I saw Bella walking towards the highway her baby in her arms and smiled, I was about to get my lab rat back. It hadn't been difficult to get away from the others on their way to Denali, they knew I'd been doing some experiments that necessitated my presence frequently. Finding Bella's cell phone number using Emmett's tracking program I got through to her, she was in Oregon and I was close by. I was almost within grabbing distance when a female, probably Charlotte Whitlock, took the child from Bella and ran away and I thumped the steering wheel in frustration. Well, Bella would do for now, I could possibly get the child in return for the mother or start over. Opening the door I debated running after the woman with the baby but she had too long a head start and she was very fast so I grabbed Bella by the collar and heaved her onto the back seat before jumping back in the car and hitting the central locking, I turned the car round and headed back the way I'd come. I may have lost the result of my experiment but I still had my lab rat and I could do it again, more sure of the outcome this time. I heard a stifled scream from the back seat and turned to see Bella hanging out of the open window. As I applied the brake she fell outside the car and just my luck a car coming the other way skidded to a halt just avoiding her. I couldn't afford to get caught up with a Police investigation so reluctantly I made off, away from the scene as quickly as I could. I toyed with the idea of following the woman and baby but I had no idea whether they were headed to the house or who else was around so I took off back towards Boston, a long and fruitless journey this had been, and I no longer had Jasper in cold storage for another attempt. I'd need to find another sperm donor.

Bella

There was no way Rose was going to get my baby so I told Char to go, run with Grace, keep her safe. As Rosalie came to a halt and grabbed me I managed a curse before she bundled me in the back of the car and I heard the doors lock. Before she could stop me I wound the window down and slithered out catching my ankle on the door frame and crying out in pain. Seeing the road pass beneath me I knew the landing was going to hurt but I had to at least try. I saw the black top spin crazily as I rolled along, my ankle and various other parts of my anatomy screaming in protest as they came into forceful contact with hard surfaces. I saw tires headed towards me and closed my eyes waiting for the crunch as my bones hit the oncoming car but it skidded and must have just avoided me. As I came to rest on softer ground, presumably the grass strip at the road side I heard a squeal of tires then voices.

"Did you get the number?"

"That car tried to run her over"

"No I think she jumped out"

"Is she dead?"

I felt hands turning me over and felt stabbing pains all over, I was badly beaten but still breathing and free of Rosalie's clutches so I considered it a win. As I heard sirens I held on to consciousness barely. I needed to get word to Charlotte that I was safe. The paramedics checked me over before strapping me on the stretcher and I managed a whispered conversation, giving Charlotte's number as my sister before I felt a sting in my thigh and the world turned grey then black around me.

Charlotte

I wasn't sure if Rose would follow me so I ran as fast as I could then I heard her car moving away so I stopped and comforted Grace who was crying bitterly and calling for her mother. As I picked up Shadow and banged him against my leg to get the dust off she held out her hand and I passed him to her. Her cries stilled slowly and I saw she was holding him tightly to her face. I turned to go to the barn intending to drive after Rose if possible when I heard the sirens. Were they for Rose? Had she been involved in an accident? I started to run but Grace screamed and pointed to the house over and over. Deciding she was trying to tell me something through her distress I went to the still open door and heard the phone ringing insistently. I picked it up dreading to hear Peter or Jasper but it was the hospital. They'd been radioed an incoming casualty of a traffic accident, my sister Bella was on her way in. Thanking our lucky stars I told them I was on my way and putting down the receiver kissed Graces face,

"You knew didn't you little one. Lets go find mummy".

Before I could move the phone rang again but this time I ignored it. I would ring the guys from the hospital, until then I had no news for them. Grace sat in her seat in the car hugging Shadow and singing to him softly as I drove as fast as legal to the hospital. Inside the reception the emergency desk was deserted so I had to wait holding Grace in my arm as she looked round interested in the new surroundings.

"Mummy?"

"Soon Grace. The doctor is making sure she isn't hurt"

"Mummy hurt?"

"I don't know darling. We'll find out soon."

A nurse came out through the swing doors and I grabbed her explaining who we were.

"She's in with the doctor now. She was very lucky, a badly twisted ankle, bruised ribs, and severe contusions. I think the Police would like a word if possible Mrs Whitlock then you can wait in one of the relatives rooms with your daughter. She's very pretty aren't you darling"

"Grace"

The nurse looked at me,

"She speaks very clearly for such a young child"

"Yes she's very forward aren't you Grace"

Grace peered at the nurse shyly over Shadow.

"What's his name Grace?"

"Shadow"

"That's a nice name for a horse."

She led me to a room where two Policemen sat I assumed waiting to speak to Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Charlotte

The two police officers stood as I entered,

"This is Bella Whitlock's sister." the nurse explained.

They shook hands and waited for me to sit down before seating themselves again.

"I can't really tell you anything. I didn't see the accident. I didn't know about it until the hospital rang."

"We understand that Miss Whitlock, we just wondered if you had any idea who the driver of the car she apparently fell from was"

"She fell from a car? Are you sure?"

"Not really. There were two witnesses in a car coming the other way. The driver thought your sister fell from the other car but the passenger thought she was hit by it"

"That sounds more likely to me. My sister just went for a walk. She likes walking, it helps her think"

"Was she in any trouble?"

"Trouble? No why?"

"Well whoever hit her didn't stop."

"Maybe they panicked."

"True. A hit and run you think?"

"I've no idea. I just want to see Bella is OK."

They stood up and shook my hand,

"Sorry to have bothered you. If we find out anything about the driver of the car that hit your sister we'll be in touch. The doctors don't think she'll remember any more so well leave it for now."

The taller of the two smiled and touched Graces cheek then stiffened before looking at me.

"Is your little girl OK? She feel like she's got a chill"

"Nope she's always like that. The doctor says she's fine so we don't notice any longer."

Grace peeped over horse again and smiled,

"Bye"

He laughed,

"She sure is a pretty little thing."

I sat down as they left and heaved a sigh of relief. Holding my hands against the radiator as we were talking had worked. I wondered what the police would have said to my usual icy touch. I felt my cellphone vibrating insistently again and took it out, putting Grace on the floor to play with Shadow.

"Where the fuck have you been Char? Are they both OK? What the hell happened? Where are you?"

"Stop Peter. Give me a chance to answer. I'm at the hospital with Grace"

"What? Is she OK? Wait a minute Major."

Peter was anxious himself,

"Grace is fine. Bella was going to meet Rose but I got to her first. She gave Grace to me and told me to run so I did"

"You left Bella for Rose?"

"Hey, I couldn't protect them both and I accepted Bella's request, so shut up and listen. Rose tried to grab Bella who'd fallen over and hurt her ankle"

"She's in hospital with a sprained ankle? You could have told us that straight off instead of worrying us"

"Number one who is worried? The Major wouldn't even speak to Bella so why has he got his panties in a twist? Secondly Bella escaped from Rose by apparently throwing herself from the car as it took off and just avoided being squashed by one coming in the opposite direction. She's in with the doctor now with a badly sprained ankle, bruised ribs and severe contusions, according to the nurse. Anything else you want to know?"

I felt a tug at my leg and looked down to see Grace standing there, her hand outstretched to the phone. I smiled at her.

"OK Grace. Grace wants to talk to you"

I handed her the phone, wondering what she was going to say.

"Hi there Grace, you OK baby?"

"Mummy hurt."

"Yeah I know but she'll be fine"

"Daddy?"

I heard a whispered exchange then heard The Majors voice,

"Hello Grace"

"Daddy, mummy hurt"

"Yeah I know."

"Daddy"

Her lip was quivering and I saw tears start to roll down her cheeks as she put Shadow to her face.

"What's that noise Char?"

"Grace is crying. I have to go. Are you coming?"

"Yes as quickly as we can"

"Good. At least then you can meet this figment of our imagination Major"

I cut off his response, angry at his former treatment of Bella and his daughter.

Grace and I sat and waited for another hour before we were allowed to see Bella for just a few minutes. She opened her eyes sleepily as we came in and smiled one-sided at Grace.

"Well I've seen worse but not still breathing. What did you do? Try to dig up the road surface with your face?"

She nodded lifting her undamaged arm to touch the raw graze running down the entire left side of her face. Grace leaned down and touched her mother's face with her lips,

"Love you Mummy"

"Love you too Grace"

Bella's eyes closed again and she was soon sleeping. Wearing a hospital gown she looked so small and frail, one shoulder was bare and the grazes continued down across her shoulder and under her collar-bone, she must be in agony. Grace and I stayed a little while then went asking the staff to tell Bella we'd be back the next day to see her again.

On the way home we stopped off at a cafe for Grace to eat. As a treat I let her have her favorite, chicken nuggets and she polished them off as if she hadn't been fed in a week! After a look of longing at the menu I caved in and allowed her ice cream too. I was a sucker for her looks, she had me wrapped around her little finger and I wondered what The Major would make of her when he finally met his daughter. She fell asleep on the drive home and I carried her up to bed changing her into her pajama's without waking her. Only when Shadow dropped on the floor did her eyes open,

"Shadow please"

I picked him up and she cuddled him close,

"Thank you Charlotte"

Even asleep her manners were impeccable!

Once downstairs I got her clothes ready for the following day and sat looking into the fire I'd lit earlier to keep Bella warm. She really never got a break, a baby she had no choice in carrying, the child's father unaware and now apparently unwilling to acknowledge the child, and a crazy doctor looking to take her or at the least steal the child. Well she would be welcome here as long as she wanted to stay, whatever happened between her and The Major. She deserved a stable home for a while. I wondered what she would tell her father when she finally rang him again. Her story was so unbelievable even in our world, let alone her fathers.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Peter

The Major was very quiet as I drove out of Boston on our way home, he was still very disoriented and weak and I knew we'd have to stop for him to hunt before we got there. Suddenly he broke the silence,

"What did she say about me Peter?"

"Who? Bella? Quite a bit really. She was looking for you originally, before she knew she was pregnant"

"Why?"

"She found some of your stuff Alice hadn't quite trashed at the house in Forks and wanted to return it to you. She was looking for a way to find Carlisle, find out about the drugs he'd prescribed her. Well not him it turns out but that wacko blonde bitch"

"What about her party?"

"She told us you'd been trying to stop Edward overreacting and the others thought you were attacking her."

"She saw that? Anything else?"

"She felt responsible for you and Alice breaking up."

"What did she say when she found out she was pregnant?"

"Apart from Oh shit not again!?"

"She already has a child?"

"No, she lost her first when her husband died"

"She was married?"

"Yeah, a guy called Jake. He got wiped out in a motorcycle accident and she lost the baby. She was in a bad way, on medication and started to worry when she found out the prescribing Doctor was a certain Dr Cullen. She jumped to the same conclusion we did, Carlisle."

"Alice told her the baby was mine?"

"Yes, she told us the same"

"So how did Bella end up with you?"

"She was sent South by Alice and we were sent to find her, also by Alice. The pixie godmother, just for a change she did something right."

"Did she believe Alice? About me I mean?"

"You being the father? She was as confused as you but she was pregnant and she did have a baby so part of it was certainly true."

"Have you seen the baby?"

"No, I've been playing Super Hero trying to trace you. So it will be a new experience for both of us but Char says she looks like you, poor thing. She picked you out of a mug shot selection and she sleeps with Shadow."

"Who?"

"Your old horse, you remember, the toy I got from your old place when I went looking."

"That rag horse? Why the hell did she want that?"

"Fucked if I know. You'll be able to ask her personally soon. In fact if you hadn't thrown your 'I want to be alone' tantrum in the shower you could have got all these answers from her and Bella and given my ears a rest."

"She talks well for a baby"

" Yeah, she's developing fast. Char says she has golden brown eyes and her skin is cooler than a human. I guess if you put all that together, you get a hybrid baby so some vampire is the daddy. Why not you? Rose the Dr Frankenstein of the family was certainly experimenting with you."

"Why a baby though?"

"Hey, who knows the working of a woman's mind, especially a Cullen woman. So you ready to stop?"

"Yeah sure."

I left him to hunt alone and sitting in the car waiting I rang Char,

"Hey baby how's Bella?"

"Looks like shit but she's breathing and she'll soon be home. The hospital want her out and she wants out."

"And Grace?"

"Missing her mummy but growing fast. Hows The Major?"

"Ouch that was icy! Remember he's confused and hurting too"

"Yeah I guess. He any more interested in either of them?"

"He's asking a lot of questions"

"Well lets hope he reaches the right conclusions. How much longer before you get home?"

"He's hunting now. I guess another day maybe. He's hurting Charlotte. You should have seen the state he was in"

"I know Peter, I guess I'm just biased. I miss you."

"Miss you too baby."

I hadn't rung off long before he was back and he eyed the phone inquiringly.

"You spoke to Char?"

"Yeah"

"Hows Bella?"

"Coming home soon. I think she's giving the hospital a hard time."

"And the baby?"

"She's got a fucking name Major, use it. Grace is missing her mummy but she's doing fine. She's a little girl not a monster."

He didn't say anything just continued to look at the phone as I drove off,

"Ring. Go on"

He picked the phone up and hesitated before ringing Char,

"Hi Peter what did you forget?"

"Its me"

"Oh, hi. How are you?"

"Better thanks, is...the ba...Grace awake?"

"Yes, she's drawing with Shadow."

"My horse?"

"Was that the name you gave it? Yes I remember you telling me now"

"Did you name it for her?"

"No. Grace named him herself."

We both heard a rustling then a new voice,

"Daddy?"

"Hello... Grace"

"Mummy's sick"

"I know but Charlotte says she'll be home soon"

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Bye Daddy"

"Bye... Grace. Thank you Charlotte."

"Don't thank me. She asked to speak to you. Try to remember she's just a little girl who thinks you are her Daddy. Don't upset her, please"

"I wont"

He put the phone down and I saw his eyes shining as he looked out the window. He rubbed his chest absently.

"Feeling the pull?"

I asked casually and he nodded before stopping himself.

"What?"

"Too late. You answered before you thought about it. Some thing is drawing you back, it's up to you to decide what. How are you gong to break it to her that you're not her daddy or at least you don't want to be?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes but I saw his hand shake. The inner turmoil of all this was breaking him up. I could understand the shock. Maybe he'd feel better when he saw her.

"You know if you don't take them on, we will."

"Who?"

"Bella and Grace. We've got real fond of them both."

"You never met Grace"

"So, can't you feel her presence anyway? I can. We already told Bella our place is home as long as she's happy with us. So there's no pressure on you to accept either of them."

I waited but he never replied, just kept his eyes closed but I saw the tension in his face, he was torn in all directions.

"What do you think of Bella anyhow?"

"I never looked at her really, only as Edwards girlfriend"

"Major, my bullshit meter is going off the scale. Try again."

"I liked her courage and determination. She wasn't terrified by us, she even saw more in me than my own family and the woman I thought was my mate. I thought about her Peter, while I was in that tank. I thought about her a lot, her face, her smile, the way she looked at me like a person not a monster. Was that wrong? I thought she was with Edward. I thought she would always be with him, she loved him so deeply. What happened?"

I told him her sad story, Edwards and the Cullens abandonment, her half-life with Jake and the tragic end to that, then the depression and pills,

"You know the rest."

"Why would she want me Peter? Two failures already and now me? I don't think so."

"You aren't a failure, only in your eyes. I think she saw beyond that. Give her a chance, see how it goes, don't give up without at least giving it a try. Think about it"

After that we drove in silence getting closer to Bella and Grace and I wondered who frightened him most.


	23. Chapter 23

**OK, the Chapter you've all been waiting for at last. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Three

Charlotte

When Grace and I got to the hospital the next morning Bella was dressed and sitting waiting for us.

"They're letting me go"

"Really? And whose idea was that?"

"Well mine but its driving me mad in here. I need to be home with you and Grace"

Grace wriggled from my arms and toddled over to her mother.

"Mummy still sick?"

"No baby, Mummy is fine now. I'm coming home."

"Daddy coming home"

Bella looked at me and I nodded,

"He spoke to her last night, he rang and asked to speak to Grace. They'll be home sometime today."

She looked suddenly nervous and Grace must have felt it because she climbed carefully on her mother's lap and touched her face.

"Its OK Mummy."

She smiled,

"Of course it is. Lets go"

I drove straight home much to Graces disappointment and I had to admit to the little meal stops we'd had. Bella sat quiet stroking Grace's hair while Grace did the same with Shadows mane, which reminded me,

"Horse has a name by the way"

Bella looked at Grace,

"You gave horse a name?"

She nodded, her ringlets bouncing,

"Yes Mummy, Shadow."

She looked at me and I shrugged,

"I found out it was horses real name. The one Jasper gave it when he was a little boy"

"How did Grace know or did he tell her?"

"No she named it before she spoke to him. When we were here the first day in fact."

Bella

I was nervous when we got home, Jasper would be here soon, to see a child he knew nothing about until a few days ago. A daughter he played no conscious part in creating. What would he think of me and her? Would he want to know us? How should I act when he walked in? I paced the room from window to window shooting looks at the clock from time to time until Char confiscated my stick.

"Now sit down and relax. Its Jasper, not Big Foot coming. Here drink your coffee."

I had to admit sitting by the fire was easier on my ankle and my bruised ribs. I'd brushed my hair avoiding the really tender areas of scalp but I couldn't do anything about the grazes on my face, still he knew I'd swan dived from a car.

I tensed hearing a vehicle draw up and put my mug down with a trembling hand, waiting as I heard the steps on the porch and the door open. Grace who had been drawing quietly looked up and smiled broadly then stood up and ran shouting to a spot behind me.

"Daddy, Daddy"

As I listened apprehensively I heard Jaspers voice,

"Hello Grace"

Her giggles told me someone had picked her up, but who? I turned to see her in his arms, she was stroking his face as he gazed at her. Then he turned to look at me,

"Hello Bella. She's beautiful"

"Hello Jasper. Charlotte thinks she looks like you but I think she's biased."

He walked to the mirror and stood looking at their reflections and I saw recognition dawn on his face. Seeing them side by side they were almost identical, Grace could only be his daughter. He stood there a long time while she continued to stroke his cheek then she leaned back to look at me.

"Daddy's home"

I smiled at her but was scared to speak, to break the spell.

Char picked up Shadow and offered him to her and she took him showing him to Jasper,

"Look Daddy its Shadow"

He took the horse from her and sniffed him,

"He smells better than when I had him. Did you give him a bath?"

She giggled and nodded then closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think its time for bed"

I struggled to get up but he stopped me,

"Would you mind if she stayed up a little tonight, I've got a lot of catching up to do."

I nodded,

"Sure"

He walked over to sit beside me on the couch and used his free hand to touch my cheek,

"You got that jumping out of Rosalie's car?"

"Yeah, I forgot how hard the road is"

His touch had given me goosebumps and he withdrew it.

"Bella I don't know what to say. It's all so new, so confusing."

I nodded again unable to string enough words together to make a coherent sentence.

"Alice was right, she is my daughter isn't she?"

"I think so, she thinks so. She recognised you before we said anything."

I felt suddenly more relaxed, the tension leaching out of me and I looked at him,

"Are you doing that?"

He looked startled,

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

I felt awkward sitting here with the father of my baby and not knowing how or what to say. Now he was here I felt a great sense of relief as if Graces future safety didn't depend only on myself and I wondered, if he felt it, how he would translate it. I glanced at Grace asleep on his shoulder and wondered how he felt about her, about her calling him daddy. Our eyes met and he swallowed nervously,

"She's bigger than I expected"

"Yes she's growing fast. Char and I took some photographs, would you like to see them?"

He nodded, his hand absently stroking Graces cheek, it gave me a warm feeling inside, he was at least fond of her. I went to the coffee table where we usually kept the album but then I remembered Char took it up to the bedroom and cursed,

"I'm sorry its upstairs and stairs are a little difficult with this ankle."

He looked at my leg then at my arm before frowning.

"You let Rosalie take you to save Grace?"

"Yes, she's innocent in all this and I knew Char couldn't manage both of us."

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again,

"Peter told me about Jake, I assume he meant Jacob Black"

"Yes, but its history now"

"It still hurts though?"

"Jasper I think maybe we should get a few things straight because were walking on eggshells here and to be frank I'm too tired and I hurt too much to carry on that way. Peter told my story but he left out the really good bits because he didn't know them. My life ended the day you all ran out on me, I know you didn't out of choice but I didn't at the time and maybe you would have if things had been different. None of us could see the future or we'd shoot ourselves to escape the misery, Alice excluded obviously. Edward left me with a broken heart, the Cullen's taught me that whatever people say don't trust them, they lie. After a while I dragged my mangled remains back to school and graduated, just. Jake helped me with that and he loved me, so in return as payment I married him, my secret was that I still loved Edward despite everything. Then my life turned around, a baby, someone I could give the love and stability denied me to. Jake was killed on his motorbike, a truck veered over into his lane and wiped him out. They said it was the shock that made me miscarry but I think my body realized I wasn't capable of giving anything else. The next months were great, I popped the pills from the doctor, unknowingly supplied by Rosalie. I moved out after Charlie and I rowed about me stopping my medication and I sat in my apartment wondering what was left. Deciding to trace Carlisle and find out what he'd done to me gave me a purpose, a reason to get up in the morning. I had no luck so I went to the house and found your stuff all, well almost all, destroyed and I knew something terrible had happened between you and Alice. I'd blighted yet more lives. Why I collected your undamaged possessions I can't tell you but I did. I decided if I could trace you maybe I could trace the others. Then I got the call from Alice and the rest you know. It's not a pretty story but then neither is my life."

I waited to see how he would react.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

He looked at me for a long time before speaking again,

"You felt responsible for Alice and I?"

"Yes, if I hadn't tried to sever my finger none of it would have happened but I knew deep inside that Edward was looking for a way out. He wasn't in love with me, just my blood, and when he saw you try to help me he made sure my little accident became a catastrophe. My blood was his way out."

Again there was a long silence as if he were afraid to say what he really wanted to. Then he got up and paced the room stroking Grace's hair as she slept on his stopped suddenly and turned back to me,

"What do you want of me Bella?"

"Of you? Nothing. I expect nothing and I ask nothing. I just thought you should meet your daughter once. As soon as I'm mobile Grace and I will be going. If you want to see her that's fine. If you don't then that's fine too. You didn't ask for her, you didn't plan for her and I don't expect anything from you. She and I will muddle along and one day when she's old enough maybe she'll ask to contact you. Then I'll tell her the circumstances of her birth, explain you are blameless. I'm sorry about all this Jasper, I don't seem to bring anyone good luck."

I was too tired to talk any more, I didn't know what to say to this man whose child I carried, this man I felt so much for and who was thinking...what? I had no idea!

If you wouldn't mind carrying Grace to bed, Char's been helping but it seems she's taken Peter out and left us alone to talk."

"Certainly, which room?"

"Yours. Grace likes it in there."

He stood up and moved slowly to the stairs as I struggled painfully to my feet again,

"Can you manage?"

"Yes I'm fine."

I watched as he carried his daughter upstairs and fixed the picture in my mind. It was a lovely sight, father and daughter, one of too few I would have to remember him by.

Jasper

Bella confused me, her lips said one thing but her emotions another. I understood that she truly believed I was happy to walk away from this situation and she was making it easy for me in her eyes, but her emotions screamed a different and even more confusing message. The love that hit me as I walked upstairs with Grace had me reeling internally. I needed to get out of here, away from her and think. I needed someone to talk to, I needed Charlotte's help. Opening my bedroom door I was hit by the scent of Bella and Grace, sweet, floral, warm and comforting. I laid her in her little bed beside Bella's and stepped back after brushing her forehead with my hand. I wanted to kiss her goodnight but I wasn't sure it was appropriate. I had no idea what to do with the little miracle who lay sleeping a few feet from me.

As I got to the door Bella had struggled to the top of the stairs and I offered to help but she just smiled at me a little sadly and shook her head,

"Thank you Jasper but I'm used to helping myself, I'll be fine."

I nodded and stepping past her went back down stairs, Charlotte was there but Peter had gone to the barn so I grabbed her,

"I need to talk to someone"

"OK, I'm someone, what's up?"

"I don't know what to do Char, I wake up from one nightmare and find myself in another. I have a baby I knew nothing about but who seems to know me, by a girl I barely ever spoke to."

"Well, what do you feel?"

"Feel? Bewildered, confused, scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of the whole thing, of having a daughter I don't know what to do with, of Bella..."

"You're scared of Bella?"

"Yes, she's so self reliant, so strong, she doesn't need me, she confuses me. I have no idea how she feels about me or Grace. Charlotte I want to be important in her life."

"Whose?"

"Both of them. I want to be in my daughters life because she is mine, I helped to make her and I love her."

"And Bella?"

"I feel something when I'm with Bella, I actually feel things, emotions that I don't understand, that I can't pin down"

"Do you want them in your life?"

"Yes, of course"

"There is no of course Major, you have to explain to Bella. She has no idea how you really feel, if you want a relationship with her or Grace. She feels guilty..."

"Guilty about what?"

"Of having Grace without your consent or wish."

"But it wasn't her fault, she didn't know what was going on either"

"But she had Grace and she loves her it doesn't matter to her how Grace was conceived. She carried her and gave birth to her and she loves her but she can't see how you feel. She thinks you will resent her or Grace or both, as things you never asked for, never wanted."

"How could I not want a child of my own Charlotte? It's every man's dream, something I thought was an impossibility for me. I'd given up that idea as soon as I knew what I had become. Why doesn't Bella resent me? If not for me, our family, she would be happily married to some human, with children running around her, in a comfortable house of her own, with a husband who comes home from work to see her, feeling its all worthwhile because she's there waiting for him. A man who brings her little presents, who takes her out, plays with his children, and makes love to her at night. What has Bella got? A baby conceived in some bizarre experiment, no husband, no home, no security, and the baby's father? He's a vampire, a killer, more likely to crave her blood than her body. Too cold to cuddle up with at night, too stone cold to wrap her in his arms and tell her how much he wants her, how his silent heart warms at her smile, his hands want nothing more than to take her and pull her close. Who wants to give her all the things she deserves, a home full of love, full of all the things she's ever wanted. How can I tell her all that Charlotte?"

"Well you just told me"

"That's not the same"

"No its not, because you're telling the wrong person. Bella needs to know all that, she doesn't have your gift to give her any clues, she's working blind"

He looked at me, frustration on his face.

"Major, why don't you take her out, just the two of you so you can talk"

"Where?"

"I don't know, where do you normally take a girl on a date?"

"A date?"

"For Gods sake stop parroting me. Now get upstairs and talk to Bella before you lose her and Grace for ever."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Jasper

As I walked slowly up the stairs I thought about what I'd said to Char, I did want them in my life, more than that I wanted to be in their lives, if Bella would have me. The bedroom door was slightly open and I could see Bella sitting on Grace's bed stroking her hair and I listened as she spoke to our sleeping daughter.

"Well you met your daddy, handsome isn't he? I know you love him Grace but I'm not sure its enough. Why should he want us? There are beautiful women in his own world who would be happy to become his, we aren't in the same league Grace, well you are I guess, but me, I'm just a clumsy human who couldn't even make a go of it with a vampire who was drawn by my blood. Your daddy had a very pretty, very lively, and wonderful mate before mummy ruined it all for him. Maybe he can find her and make things right, she'd be crazy to refuse him...I wouldn't. Maybe he'll stay in touch with you darling, I know you'd like that. As soon as mummy is well we'll be going. I'll find a way of providing for you. maybe even introduce you to your granddad, that should make for an entertaining meeting. How do I explain you away my little angel?"

I knocked softly on the door and waited to be invited in.

"Oh Jasper, come in I was just tucking Grace in. I know she's asleep but it soothes me, crazy I know"

"I don't think so, sometimes its easier to talk to someone when you think they can't hear you"

"True. Was there something you wanted? It must be awkward us being in your room"

"No, its fine, I don't need anything I wanted to...talk I guess...I wanted to see Grace again too if that's OK."

"Sure I was going to get a quick wash and clean my teeth, take as long as you need."

I watched as she hobbled out then knelt beside my daughter's bed and put a finger to her cheek soaking in the peace that she radiated, the peace of an innocent child. I heard the water running and leaned over to kiss her silky skin,

"Grace you are beautiful, the only good thing I've ever helped to produce. Innocence from evil, its hard to believe. I wonder if you'll still want to know me when you find out what I am? Will you want a father whose a killer or will you be better off forgetting all about me and letting your mother find a good man willing to take you to his heart. Who could resist you my angel? Oh Grace, if only I could tell your mother how I feel, how scared I am of you and her, of failing you both, of not being strong enough to keep you both safe and loved, scared of what your mummy will say if I ask her to give me a chance. Allow me into her life, forget what's happened and start again. If only you had the answers."

"Why don't you try me?"

I spun round, I'd been so wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself and the wonder of my baby that I hadn't heard the water turned off. Bella stood in the bathroom doorway her hair shining in the light, a dressing gown wrapped around her and her face slightly pink from the hot water.

"I didn't realize you could hear me, I'm sorry Bella"

"For what?"

"For making a fool of myself, for embarrassing you, for everything that's happened as a direct result of my actions at your party. I can never repay the debt I owe you."

"Jasper you don't owe me anything. The party was my fault, as for making a fool of yourself, I haven't seen that. I did hear what you said to Grace though, some of it anyway. Jasper, I know its difficult when you get presented with a baby you had no idea about and I appreciate how you must feel but both Grace and I would like to have you in our lives, as much as you feel able to offer"

"I'd like to help you with a place for you and Grace and money to see you through"

"Jasper stop, I don't want your money, I don't want anything material from you. I meant your time, as much time as you could give us. I know you have things to do, friends to see, maybe even find Alice, I'm happy to help you with that"

"Bella, the place and the money come with a proviso"

"Oh...what's that?"

Bella

Jasper looked so uncomfortable and tongue-tied it was almost funny, almost, but the subject was too important to me.

"Will you let me in? Let me try to be a partner in bringing Grace up?"

"Of course, you can have as much input as you feel comfortable with."

"No you don't understand and I'm making a really bad job of this"

The door was flung open and Peter stood there looking frustrated,

"For fuck sake Major spit out what you're trying to say before we all get fucking bored."

I glared at him but he smiled,

"Bella my friend there isn't good with words and you're both shit scared so just tell each other in ten words or less how you feel. You first Bella"

I went crimson and bent to pick up Shadow before I could answer.

"I'd like to make a try of things if you would"

"Thank fuck for that, now you Major, spit it out before I throw you out for being a complete ass hole,"

"Bella will you allow me to take you out?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"All you are getting Peter, so go, now"

Peter mumbled as he ran back down the stairs,

"Well I got them a bit further along."

I smiled at Jasper,

"I think I'd like that if Char will babysit"

"Of course we will, get your clothes on and fuck off"

Jasper left me to dress, where were we going? I was as nervous as on my very first date when I was fifteen and went with a boy from school to a basketball game in the school gym. I was all fingers and thumbs and shaking fingers and that was a total disaster. I hoped this evening would be more of a success than that had been. Slipping into a white shirt and loose pants to hide my grazes and bandaged ankle I went downstairs slowly to see him waiting at the bottom, looking like a male model leaning against the wall with a jacket slung over his shoulder.

As I stepped off the last stair he offered me his arm and I took it with a shy smile. Peter was making a real effort to keep silent but I could see it was a struggle, only Chars glare keeping his mouth shut. Jasper walked me to the car and opened the door for me before walking slowly to the driver's side. How unlike Edward who had always moved at vampire speed when we were alone.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought as we are going to talk you wouldn't want any ears so I'm picking up a picnic and I thought we could drive to a spot I know not very far away, by the creek."

"Sounds very nice."

"I hope you'll like it, its my favourite spot."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Bella

We didn't talk again until he picked up the picnic from a small store in town them turned the car round and drove back past the track to Peters place,

"Is it far?"

"No, but if you're hungry or you changed your mind I can stop."

"No I'm fine, I just wondered."

About twenty minutes later he pulled off the road and parked up in a small cut out in the trees. Walking around he opened my door and helped me out with a shy smile. He picked up the picnic basket and held his arm for me again then walked slowly along a narrow path which soon opened out into a little clearing beside a small creek.

"Its beautiful"

He smiled and spread a rug out helping me down onto it then unpacked the picnic, a bottle of wine, fresh rolls, assorted cheeses, pickles and thick slices of ham then two huge slices of fruit pie.

"All this for me?"

"Well I could hardly ask for a picnic for one. Just eat whatever you want, we can take the rest back, Grace might like some of the pie"

"Oh I'm sure."

I helped myself while Jasper opened the bottle of wine and poured two glasses. I looked at him and smiled,

"You don't need to do that"

"Oh I like the smell of wine even if not the taste."

I smiled and took a bite of roll then between bites I spoke,

"Jasper what happened to you?"

"I was too trusting Bella, something I'm not normally accused of."

Jasper

I told her the story of Rosalie's offer and the trap I walked into willingly.

"How did you survive so long in that place?"

"I lived in my head, my memories, my human life, my vampire one, you"

"Me?"

"Yes I thought about you a lot, from the first time I saw you and the last look you gave me. You seemed to understand what I was trying to do if the others didn't."

"I did, I knew you didn't attack and I told Edward that"

"But he still left to keep you safe"

"I think Edward left because he couldn't keep me safe from himself, I saw his eyes while I lay there bleeding, he was struggling."

"Do you ever think of him now?"

"Yes but only because he made me mad. Heartbroken at first but the longer I thought about him the angrier I got. He chickened out and used you as an excuse."

"And now?"

"I don't care one way or the other. The naive starstruck girl is dead, she died when he left, Bella Swan is a different person now"

"Yes, a woman with a child"

"And I don't regret that"

"I'm glad"

"When you were in that tank did you know anything Rose was doing?"

"Not really, your body doesn't seem to exist any longer and I was very weak from thirst. I felt pain sometimes but by the time I'd dragged my mind back to reality it was usually over. I didn't know what she was doing to me, most of the time"

"And the others?"

Bella

He turned away and looked sad and disgusted,

"A couple of times I felt Rosalie stimulating my body but the feelings were dull and detached from my brain. I thought she was getting her kicks out of using me but now I know why."

"Yeah, she got the fun, I got the baby" I laughed,

He looked at me,

"The fun?"

I swallowed nervously then took a deep breath,

"Why? Isn't it supposed to be fun?"

"I guess so although I always felt I was doing a favour, that it wasn't for me so Rose was no different in that respect"

"What about Alice? Oh sorry I shouldn't have said that"

"Yes you should. If we can't be open I don't think we're going to get anywhere Bella. Alice was different, she made it fun I guess but I always thought there should be more, that I should feel more. I thought my past had killed something inside me. Maybe it has, who knows. Anyway as we were saying...would you like more wine?"

Jasper

She held out her glass and I noticed her hand was shaking slightly,

"Are you cold or scared?"

She shook her head,

"Neither, I'm fine"

I took my jacket from the blanket and wrapped it round her shoulders anyway and she pulled it tighter around her.

"We can go back if you like, its getting cooler now"

"No, I'm enjoying myself for the first time in a while, when Grace is asleep anyway."

"She keeps you going during the day"

"Yes but she's very good, quiet and thoughtful"

"She's beautiful"

"She has her fathers face"

I laughed at that,

"Poor mite."

"I think you have a beautiful face"

Her hand came up and touched my face very gently then she withdrew it and I wanted to scream, don't take it away. When she touched me something clicked inside, a fire was coaxed into life in the icy waste of my chest.

"Bella I need to ask you something"

"Go ahead"

"I would really like it if you and Grace would set up home with me,"

"I don't know Jasper"

"Please give me a chance"

"Is that what you want? A chance? You're not offering because you think you should?"

"No. I'm asking you to give me a chance to prove I can make it, with you and with my daughter."

She looked at me in silence then picked up the wine I'd been holding and took a sip from it before handing it to me.

"You have no idea what I feel right now do you?"

I started to shake my head before I realized her feelings were coming through loud and clear, excitement, happiness and...a warmth for me."

"You will?"

She nodded,

I want to be with you, for Grace's sake but also for mine. Since I found out about Grace I've been drawn closer and closer. Char moved me from the guest suite to your room because it was the only room I felt comfortable in. I slept with your photographs around me and your tee-shirt in my hand. Something happened even before then, when I found your room in Forks trashed and salvaged what I could and didn't know why. It became almost an obsession to find you. I fooled myself that it was a path to finding Carlisle but that was a lie. I needed to find you, so you see I can't walk away unless you want to. I think I'm in love with you Jasper."

She leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. My breath hitched in my chest and the ember lit such a short time ago burst into flames.

Bella

I just couldn't help myself as he sat there looking at me so seriously, as if his life depended on my reply but as I kissed him I realized that was true. His life, his future, depended on my answer to him, he wanted it as much as I did. I heard his whispered answer,

"I've waited a lifetime to hear those words said with meaning Bella"

I was in his arms before I had time to take a breath and the kiss was so sweet and tender, as if being kissed by an angel, but an angel with passion. I put my arms around his neck and held tightly ignoring my protesting ribs. I never wanted to let him go, as my eyes were shut I worried I might open them to see he was a ghost of a man, my fantasy man. When he pulled his lips reluctantly from mine so I could breathe he continued to kiss my face, my neck, as if to break contact would break the spell.

I started to shiver as the air got colder and he pulled away,

"I think I should take you home"

"Home?"

"Well Peters will do in the short-term but we'll find a place of our own, as long as you're sure."

He helped me up and packed the picnic things away as I limped to the car opening the back to throw the blanket in. As I put a foot inside I felt a crunch and cried out as I felt the empty soda bottle break under my bandaged foot. The pain as the glass sliced through the strapping and into my flesh was sickening but the thought of my blood worried me more. Not that Jasper would attack, I was absolutely sure he wouldn't. It was the temptation I was causing him, especially after his ordeal with Rosalie. I knew he was still gaining his strength, his eyes were still too dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jasper

I heard Bella cry out and as I reached her side I smelled the blood but she didn't flinch away from me instead leaning into me, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jasper but I've cut my foot. You go away and I'll try to stop it bleeding."

I shook my head and sat her in the car lifting her foot to unbandage it and inspect the cut. It wasn't deep but it was bleeding freely so I stripped off my shirt to wrap it up tightly and then swung her legs in the car.

"It's OK, I don't think it will need stitches"

She wasn't worried about her foot but the temptation and discomfort she was putting me through.

"I won't hurt you"

"I know that, but it must be hurting you"

I thought about that,

"The thirst isn't nearly as strong as it should be but the feeling of protectiveness of you is strong. I guess that means something but for now let's get back and see to your foot"

She shook her head,

"No, that's not fair on Peter or Char. She went through enough when Grace was born I don't want to put her through anything else. If you could just carry me back to the creek I'll wash it out and see if I can bandage it back up. It looks like your shirt is ruined though."

Looking up her eyes roved over my chest and I knew she could see the myriad of scars that covered my torso right up to the jaw line on one side. To a vampire it would scream danger, what did it tell Bella? She didn't flinch or cringe away as I picked her back up and walked to the creek.

"I'm not sure this water is safe to wash a cut in"

"After all that I've been through I'm not worried about a few germs"

That did it for me, I turned around and took her back to the car.

"Jasper what are you doing?"

"After all I've been through, if you think I'm risking even the slightest chance of you being sick think again. I'll drive into town, there's sure to be somewhere open I can get you bottled water, disinfectant, and a bandage."

She smiled at me and I saw a wistful look cross her face,

"What are you thinking?"

She started to shake her head then decided to answer anyway.

"I was just thinking how good it feels to matter this much to someone. I forgot how good it is."

Leaning over I kissed her again fleetingly,

"If you'll let me, I'd like to take care of you in all ways, you and Grace."

She nodded shyly then sat back and I could see she was cold and her foot hurt.

"Right ma'am, off to town."

"Don't forget to put your jacket on before you get out of the car, I don't want anyone else seeing you like that."

I chuckled,

"If you say so darlin'"

I drove slowly not wanting this evening to end but eventually we made town and I left her sitting in the car half asleep while I went to buy things for her foot. As I walked to the checkout I saw a pretty pink bear with a white bow and picked it up for Grace, it would be far better than my old horse. I also got Bella a small heart-shaped box of chocolates not knowing if she'd like them or not. Back at the car I had to wake her to tend to her foot. Under the car park lighting the cut didn't look too bad and it had almost stopped bleeding.

The ankle where I had taken off the dressing to strap it up with clean bandages was black and blue and swollen.

"Does it hurt much?"

She shook her head

"Not with the coolness from your hand on it"

"Sorry, I can't drive like that but maybe when we get back..."

I didn't finish the sentence and she smiled and shut her eyes as I drove back, stopping at the nearest bin to throw the bloodstained bandages and shirt away and realizing they hadn't caused my throat to burn that much. I craved her, not her blood but her very soul, I wanted Bella Swan body and mind to be mine and only mine but I needed patience, yet again.

Peter

I was worried when the Major carried Bella back in much later than I'd expected and she smiled

"You look like my dad when I was late home"

"Yeah well I feel responsible for you. Where the hell have you been and what happened? You went out under your own steam."

"I cut my foot"

He stopped pacing,

"Bella you know your going to be the death of us. You will insist on spilling your blood all over any vampire close enough. You got a death wish girl?"

"It was an accident"

"Yeah it always is. How did it happen?"

"I forgot about the empty soda bottle I left on the floor in the back of the car and I trod on it"

"What were you doing in the back of the car?"

She laughed,

"Nothing daddy I promise. I was putting the picnic blanket in there and trod on the bottle, it broke so Jasper drove into town to buy water and a first aid kit"

"You didn't get too tempted then?"

The Major shook his head with a smile.

"Good. Well be more careful next time. I take it there will be a next time? By the way your cell phone has been going crazy the last two hours."

Bella groaned and I threw the phone which she missed, no shock there! But The Major didn't, he handed it to her.

"Hows Grace?"

I smiled at him,

"Sound asleep, Charlotte's sitting with her"

"I thought she was asleep?"

"She is, Char just likes to watch her, women are weird that way"

"Excuse me, who spent the first hour watching her?"

Char came down stairs,

"That's different. I thought she might hear them go, wake and be upset"

"Sure Peter."

We heard Bella's gasp and turned to see her hand the phone to The Major.

"It's my dad, he's been shot. The hospital has been trying to get me. I have to go home, see him"

Jasper nodded,

"Char pack Bella's things and Graces I'll drive them up to the hospital in Port Angeles. book us in a hotel close by."

Char ran upstairs while I grabbed my cell and rang the hospital using the number he told me. Bella was sitting on the couch holding his hand and crying quietly. When I got through I gave the phone to her and left her with The Major while I went to get the broken glass out of the car.

Bella

I spoke to dads surgeon,

"It's not good Miss Swan. Your father was shot in the chest stopping a robbery at the Cullen house in Forks I understand"

"Why was he there? Its empty."

"No, I think there was someone there who rang the robbery in progress in. Your father found the front door forced and went in with another officer. He was shot as he went up the stairs, he lost a lot of blood and has a collapsed lung. The bullet broke several ribs too. He's been asking for you, his friend Harry Clearwater and his wife are with him."

"I'm on my way but it will be a few hours. Tell him please"

"I'm going in now, I'll pass the message on."

Jasper carried me out to the car as Char strapped Grace in her seat,

"I've put your stuff on the trunk. Ring and let us know how he is"

"We will and thanks for everything both of you."

I turned to watch as they disappeared into the night as we drove away. I slid across to take Jasper's hand needing his reassurance. Grace hadn't woken as Char carried her down and hopefully she wouldn't until we got to Port Angeles. Well Charlie was going to find out rather sooner than I intended but I wouldn't go without her, I needed her and Jasper close to me so I knew they were real, not smoke and mirrors.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jasper

I drove as fast as I could without getting pulled over, luckily it was very late and the roads were fairly clear. Bella held my hand as we drove and I received as much comfort as I gave on that journey. It seemed strange, here I was driving my family to Port Angeles, my mate, for I was sure she was, and my daughter, a miracle I would never take for granted. Looking in the mirror I saw her peacefully asleep, Shadow firmly grasped in one hand, she was so beautiful I could have watched her constantly but I needed to keep my eyes on the road so I tore them away reluctantly. Bella saw me and smiled,

"We all find it difficult to tear our eyes away, she is so beautiful"

"Like her mother"

She laughed quietly,

"Like her father I think, the face of an angel"

"OK, but not her father's heart, black as the devils"

"No, that's not true. You aren't a bad person Jasper. I'll never believe that of you."

"Thank you Bella but you might feel different when you know my history"

"I do, Char told me but you only did what you thought was the norm for the world you'd been pulled into. My Jasper is a good man"

"Thank you again."

Bella

I enjoyed the journey despite the reason and it didn't seem long until we were at the hospital and I went to find my dad while Jasper stayed with Grace who hadn't woken up. He promised to take her into the restaurant at the hospital and get her breakfast when she woke. I soon found Charlie's room and went in quietly so as not to wake him. Sitting by the side of the bed was Sue Clearwater and she looked up as I opened the room.

"Bella, thank goodness. He keeps asking for you."

"How is he?"

"A little better. He lost so much blood but the surgeon says he's strong and he expects him to recover."

She got up and I slid into the seat, glad to get the weight off my foot. Sue looked but didn't ask any questions. I must have looked a sight with my grazed face and bandage but all that was forgotten as I looked at my dad so weak and vulnerable in the bed. I picked up his hand and squeezed it,

"I'm here dad."

His eyes opened and he tried to smile,

"Bells. I was worried about you. What happened?"

His hand came up to touch my cheek

"Just a fall, you know me. Are you OK?"

"Well getting shot isn't how it looks in the films, it hurts a lot more"

"You'll be fine dad. I'll check on the house and move back into my apartment while you're in hospital. They wont let me stay too long, you're going down for a scan in a little while but I'll be back later. I love you dad"

"Love you too Bells"

He closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Harry and I will check on the house if you like."

"Thanks Sue. I'll get some shopping in then I'll be back"

"You're welcome to stay with us if you want to"

"No I'm OK thanks, and thank you for being here with Charlie"

"Well we couldn't contact you so we thought we'd better"

There was censure in her voice but I ignored it and we walked out of the room together,

"Can I give you a lift?"

"No thanks I have one"

She looked curious but I didn't elaborate and eventually she shrugged and walked out to the car park while I went to the restaurant.

I found Grace and Jasper sitting at one of the tables. She had a bowl of cereal and some toast in front of her and a glass of orange juice and was chattering away as she ate, Shadow in place of honour on the chair next to her along with the pink bear Jasper had bought her. She beamed when she saw me,

"Mummy, how is grandpa?"

I looked at Jasper who shrugged,

"I just told her grandpa was sick and that's why we came"

I smiled and nodded,

"I spoke to him for a few minutes"

"Can I see grandpa? Shadow wants to"

"Later perhaps. He's very sleepy and the doctor is going to do a scan in a little while"

"What's a scan?"

Jasper wiped butter from her chin so naturally it made me grin.

"It's a picture of grandpa's insides to make sure they are all working right."

"Oh, OK"

"I think we'd better get some food in and go to my place. It's not much I'm afraid but it will give us a base."

"Fine. You finished Princess?"

Grace nodded finishing her orange juice and clambered down from her chair to run to me and take my hand.

"Is daddy coming with us?"

I looked at him,

"I certainly hope so Grace."

He smiled and came to take her other hand,

"Lets go."

Jasper

Bella's apartment was a bit of a shock, it was in a dangerous part of town and was very small but spotlessly clean. She saw me look round and coloured,

"I'm sorry it's not much but on my wage it was all I could afford."

Grace went running into the bedroom to explore so I took Bella in my arms,

"Hey, it could be a cave. We're together and that's the important thing but promise me you'll allow me to help you find somewhere for a family home"

"We'll find our family home together"

She whispered as she kissed me then pulled away to unpack the groceries.

From the ice pattern on the inside of the window I could see it was cold in the room so I put the gas fire on and pulled the small battered couch a little closer as Bella put the kettle on. Although it was small and sparse it felt more homely than the Cullen house. She'd added little things making it warm, a couple of pictures on the wall, seascapes, little ornaments on the shelf below her books and a small cheap CD player. I went over and hit play, recognizing the song immediately and hitting pause. Bella turned to me,

"I found it in your room, it's a beautiful song, who's the singer? I don't recognize him"

I hesitated,

"Me"

"You sang that?"

"Yes. I did it as a birthday present for Alice but she wasn't very impressed, too country for her taste."

"Oh do you mind my having it? I can throw it away if you prefer"

"No, if you like it then please keep it."

I hit play again and smiled as I heard Bella sing along. She'd played it often enough to know the words.

Grace came out of the bedroom and started dancing with Shadow to the music then she saw the TV,

"Can I watch TV mummy?"

"It doesn't work honey, its broken"

She looked puzzled,

"Why didn't you get it fixed mummy?"

"Mummy didn't have the money at the time. Anyway we won't be here long. I'll get your books from the bag and you can read Shadow a story"

"He prefers my stories"

"Oh, well you tell him one."

I listened as she sat on the floor with Shadow and started a story, it was very involved about a beautiful but evil witch who stole daddies.

How did she know so much? Had she heard us talking? I smiled as I heard her finish the story.

"And fierce Uncle Peter came riding in on a dragon and cooked the witch to save all the daddies"

So Peter had put his own spin on things, he never ceased to amaze me.

Bella made herself coffee then came to sit beside me wrapping her hands round the mug to warm them, the fire struggled to keep the cold at bay.

"How am I going to explain Grace to Charlie?"

Her voice was low as Grace wandered through to the bathroom.

"It's not going to be easy, she looks and acts much older than her real age and I wasn't pregnant when I left as far as he knew."

"Maybe we should keep it a secret until he's stronger"

She agreed with my suggestion.

"I'll keep Grace occupied while you go to the hospital. I thought she might like to see a film, there's a new Disney one out"

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it as we drove by. Do you think she'd like that?"

"I think she'd love it, and thank you"

"What for?"

"Being you."

She kissed me again and every time was better than the last. Grace skipped out with Shadow and the pink bear under her arm and came over to us,

"Daddy, Shadow is hungry"

"Oh right, hay coming up"

"What's hay?"

"Dried grass, horses love it"

She frowned,

"Not Shadow, he likes our food, cookies especially"

Bella smiled at me as I got up,

"I'll bet. OK come on then lets find some cookies and milk for Shadow, would you like some too?"

Oh..Yes please."

I laughed as she took my hand,

"I'll find the cookies daddy while you pour the milk."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

Grace wanted to come see grandpa until she heard daddy was taking her to the pictures instead. I waved goodbye at the hospital and went up to Charlie's room. Billy and Harry were sitting there but both stood up when I came in

"Bella its good to see you. What have you been doing?"

"Just the usual Billy, falling over. It's nice to see you too. Harry, I met Sue earlier"

"Yes she mentioned that. You're staying at your place until Charlie gets out?"

"Yes, its convenient"

"Alone?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Do you think it's a good idea staying there on your own?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I lived there long enough on my own."

"OK but there's room at our place if you change your mind"

"No I'm set thanks."

Harry looked at me suspiciously,

"Where have you been Bella? Charlie was really worried about you"

"Here and there, visiting friends"

"Friends? Good, we all need friends. Do we know them?"

"No I don't think so, they aren't from round here"

"Oh right. You haven't run into the Cullens then?"

"Cullens? No why?"

"I just wondered, it seemed odd that the Cullen house was occupied again is all, then you turn up."

"I didn't come from the Cullen house Harry"

"Good, I'd hate to think you were mixed up with them again"

The door opened and closed again quietly,

"She's lying"

I turned to see Sam's bulk framed by the door.

"Sorry?"

"You're lying. You've been close to at least three leeches recently, I can smell them on you"

"Bella?"

I turned back to Harry relieved to see Charlie opening his eyes.

"Dad you OK?"

"Oh hi Bells, no that scan takes it out of you. Why they have to move you onto another trolley is beyond me. I wasn't in pain till they did that."

"Do you need a nurse? A shot or something?"

"Harry already asked, they'll be in shortly. You OK Bells?"

He turned his head,

"Sam, sorry I didn't see you there"

"No problem Charlie, I just dropped in to see how things were"

He looked at me as he said this and Billy looked stormy.

I sat with Charlie talking a little but saying nothing as I felt the others eyes on my face. After an hour Charlie was ready to sleep again and I promised to be back later. I was followed out by Sam and Billy, Harry having left earlier.

"Bella could we have a word"

I turned and sighed,

"OK"

"Let's get a coffee"

Sam took my arm and almost frog marched me to the restaurant, sitting me down and waiting until Billy had me cornered with his wheelchair before going for the drinks.

"What's going on Bella? Why was Charlie shot?"

"I have no idea. I thought the Cullen house was deserted"

"Yeah so did we but apparently we were all wrong."

"Billy I don't know anything about Charlie getting shot. I appreciate you looking after him and I know you worry about me but I have a life to live. Jake's gone and I'm making a new life for myself"

"With the leeches?"

"Pardon?"

Sam came back then, putting the tray of coffees on the table.

"You stink of leech Bella, how could you? Jake would be turning in his grave"

"Yes Sam, he's in his grave whatever I do now can't hurt him. What I do is up to me, not you, Billy, or Harry or even Charlie."

"So you are with the leeches?"

"I'm not answering that, its nothing to do with you, any of you"

"It looks like you've been in the wars again Bella. Every time you get mixed up with the Cullens you get hurt"

"Yeah well I got hurt with the Blacks too"

Billy looked hurt but it was true.

"I just want to be left alone. I will work out my own way and if it's with the vampires then that's my choice"

"Was it one of them that shot Charlie?"

I laughed out loud,

"A vampire shooting Charlie? Why? And why a gun? They don't need weapons."

"Maybe it was a warning to you Bella"

"About what?"

"We don't know but there was a note left at the treaty line after the shooting."

"What did it say?"

"Next time it will be for real, I want them back. Do you know what it means Bella? Who wrote it?"

I shook my head, trying desperately to look sincere.

Had Rose shot Charlie? She wanted them back? Who? Jasper and Grace? Or me and Grace? She thought she could get me by threatening my dad and used a gun so it would look like a burglar to the humans. I needed to speak to Jasper quickly

"I need to go, thanks for the coffee Sam"

"Bella we want to know what's going on. Either tell us or we'll follow you until we find out. Who are you mixed up with? Edward again? Do you never learn?"

"Enough Billy. Its none of your business who I associate with and I'll deal with this without your help."

"So you do know what's going on"

"I have to go."

"Not until you tell us what's happening"

I stood up, still trapped by Billy's wheelchair when I heard a familiar voice,

"I suggest you move and let Bella out."

We all turned and I heaved a sigh of relief seeing Peter standing there, a grim look on his face.

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded and pushed past Billy as he moved slightly.

"I am now. Bye Billy, Sam."

We walked out, Peters hand on my arm.

"Where's The Major?"

"He took Grace to the pictures while I came here. Sam smelled vampire on me and they wanted to know what was going on. Charlie was shot at the Cullen house after someone reported an intruder there but as far as I know there's no one living in the house. There was a note left for me "Next time it will be for real, I want them back." I think it was Rosalie, she's threatening Charlie to get Jasper and Grace. What am I going to do Peter?"

It was only then as he got to the car and I saw Char smiling at me that it dawned,

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a feeling our presence might be required so we thought we'd drive up. So which way to your place?"

I cringed,

"Its not much I'm afraid"

"Hey Bells, never be ashamed at what you have it's usually the best you can do at the time."

I nodded but I was ashamed and I waited for the comments as we drew up outside the converted warehouse in a dingy back street but neither of them said anything about it. Peter looked up the street,

"Do you work close by?"

"Yes a few streets away"

"So its convenient?"

"Well it was, but I don't think its the kind of place to bring up a child"

"You didn't have one when you took it though, you were looking for a bolt hole away from your dad and you'd had a really hard time of it. I bet it seemed like the answer to a prayer at the time"

I nodded and sighed.

"Yes it did."

I took them up the flight of stairs to my small apartment opening the door for them. Char smiled at me,

"Bella stop worrying, we're friends remember. Don't try to compare it to our place, we've been around a very long time, we had nothing when we started and we only own part of it, The Major bought it with us"

"Your place?"

"Yes it was a simple base for all of us. We added to it over the years. I like your pictures"

"I've always liked the ocean so when I'm down I sit and pretend I'm walking along those beaches, listening to the waves break on the shore and look for shells"

"You find any?"

"Not yet Peter but I'm always hopeful."

He nodded and looked out the window to the rear of the building,

"It looks like we have a tail"

I went over and looked over his shoulder, standing at the top of the alley looking up at my windows was a tall broad figure.

"Oh hell, its Seth. I guess Sam sent him to spy on us."

I opened the window.

"Why don't you come up Seth we know you're there."

The figure saluted us and move away, whether he would come up or not I had no idea.

A few minutes later I heard a giggle and opened the door to find Jasper and Grace standing there hand in hand. When she saw me she ran into my arms with a squeal of delight which only intensified when she saw Peter and Charlotte.

"It was great mummy, the film was all about animals escaping from a zoo. Some of them were really naughty but the others saved them. My favourite was a little bear cub look"

She held up a book "The Adventures of Billy Bear Cub."

"You lucky girl, I see you had ice cream too"

She nodded looking down at the stain on her dress then giggled.

"That was daddy not me"

"Daddy?"

"Yes I made him try my ice cream but he spat it out. That's naughty right?"

I looked at Jasper raising one eyebrow,

"You spat it out?"

"Not quite, I wasn't expecting it when she pushed it into my face and I blew out. Her fault, not mine"

Grace giggled again then went to show her new book to Charlotte.

"What happened?"

He was suddenly very serious

"I smelled wolf as we came back"

"I ran into Sam and Billy at the hospital and they knew I'd been around you. It was Rosalie who shot Charlie as a warning, she wants you back and Grace."

"That's why you are here?"

Peter nodded,

"Felt shit going down and thought you might like a couple pair extra eyes."

"Thanks"

"Hey don't thank me, we haven't done anything yet"

"Yes he did. Billy and Sam had me cornered in the hospital restaurant until Peter showed up"

Jasper nodded looking dangerous a different man from the one who'd walked in a few moments ago.

"So Rose hasn't given up. We need to keep Charlie safe and sort out your other problem. I think a chat with Carlisle might be in order"

"Why? The fucker's in on it"

"We don't know that Peter. He could stop Rose if he finds out what she's doing"

"Oh right yeah. I can just see him stopping one of his sainted children."

"Well its worth a try. Especially after what you told me about his own work."

"Now just listen to me Major, your responsibility is Bella and Grace, never mind about Carlisle fucking Cullen. You keep your girls safe and we'll watch Charlie until he gets out."

"Then what?"

"Then we regroup Major."

Grace came over looking concerned, she'd heard the tones of voice,

"Mummy is Uncle Peter cross with daddy?"

"No sweetheart, he's just grumpy sometimes"

Peter looked over her head at Jasper,

"You look after her" he mouthed.

"Nah honey, Uncle Peter just had a bad day, come and give me a hug"

Grace went over and hugged Peter before stepping back,

"Grandpa is in hospital but daddy says as soon as he's better I can visit"

"That'll be great,"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"Why shouldn't he? Your everybody's favourite little girl"

She smiled and took my hand,

"Mummy come and read my book please"

I went over with her leaving the guys alone.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Charlie

I knew there was bad feeling between Billy, Sam and Bella and I wondered why, Billy had been very cut up when Bella lost the baby and left the Res to come home but it had been her decision to make. When she turned up the next day I was feeling a lot better and the nurse had propped me up on some pillows so I could at least see out the window. I saw her walking towards the hospital with three other people and a kiddie. They must be the friends she'd been staying with I guessed although from that distance I couldn't see any faces. They were lost to view a few paces more and I waited, wondering if her friends would call in too but when she appeared she was alone.

"Hi dad you look better. On your own today?"

"Billy will be in later, he said there's a meeting of the Elders first. Do you and Billy have a problem? Only he seemed disturbed when you all left? I know he's still hurting about you leaving the Res but I thought you and he had made your peace."

"He doesn't like my choice of friends,"

"Oh, why? Are they the ones I saw you with coming across the car park?"

She looked out of the window before answering,

"Yes, they aren't the kind of people Billy approves of"

"How does he know them? They live local?"

"No, only one of them is kind of local. Dad there are a few things I need to talk to you about but I don't think you're well enough yet. Could we agree not to talk about anything important for a few days? I promise as soon as you get out of here I'll explain everything if I can. In the meantime would you let my friend sit with you a while. He's a really nice guy and I'm worried about you"

"Bella I was shot by a burglar not a hit man but if it makes you happier sure, someone else to talk to would be nice, I'm sick of the nurses."

"Thanks dad"

She went to the door and opened it beckoning someone forward. He walked in and as I looked at him something seemed familiar.

"Have we met?"

"No I don't think so although you may have caught a glimpse when the wolves attacked. My name is Peter Whitlock. I'm pleased to meet you Chief Swan"

"Charlie will do, sit down Peter and tell me about yourself"

"Well I guess you could say I do protection detail work sometimes Charlie and as Bella is worried about you I got the job of Charlie minding"

I laughed at this, the guy seemed nice enough but my cop antenna was telling me he could be dangerous.

Bella sat on the bed beside me and watched as Peter and I talked.

"So how'd you meet my daughter?"

"A friend introduced us"

"Have you known her long?"

"Long enough to know she's a bit of a disaster Charlie, she's the only woman I've ever met who can fall over her own shadow"

"You can say that again, she's always been the same. So you married?"

"Yes quite a while. The wife is Charlotte, you'll meet her I'm sure"

"You aren't local"

"No we live in the mountains, I like to hunt"

Bella

The talk switched to hunting and tracking and they seemed to be getting along well so I excused myself to speak to Charlie's doctor.

"Miss Swan, your father was very fortunate. A few inches further over and he wouldn't be here now. We re-inflated his lung and he's doing well"

"How long before he can go home?"

"A couple more days just to be sure, then he can go home as long as he wont be on his own"

"He wont, and there's no permanent damage?"

"No, not as far as we can tell."

When I got back to the room Peter had the TV on and they were watching a basketball game. Peter turned to wink at me.

"We have a bet on the outcome of this game Bells so no interrupting."

I stayed until dinner time and then left the two of them dissecting the game they'd just watched. I caught up with Jasper and Charlotte in the hospital restaurant, Grace sitting with a plate of chicken noodles watching carefully as Jasper showed her how to use chopsticks. There was quite a lot of noodles on the front of her tee-shirt but she was stubborn, like me I guess and put any that fell off the chop sticks back on the plate.

"How's Charlie?"

"Betting on the game with Peter when I left"

Char smiled,

"They're getting on well then."

"Will I be able to see Grandpa soon?"

"Yes Grace, he'll be going home in a couple of days then you can meet him"

As soon as Grace finished we went home to the tiny apartment which somehow felt more homely now.

When I looked around I noticed a few changes, there was a vase of flowers on the table and a bowl of fruit on the side, the gas fire was supplemented with a space heater and there was a rag rug before the fire.

"Thanks Charlotte"

She shook her head,

"Not me Bella, thank Jasper and Grace. They were the ones who changed the things"

Grace was busy colouring in a picture of a horse bright pink while Jasper sat by the fire his eyes closed and his legs crossed, it was all wrong how he could look so sexy doing nothing. He opened his eyes and smiled over at me, he'd read my emotion and I blushed,

"I'm going to get a shower"

I stammered shutting the bathroom door behind me, that man was driving me crazy without even trying.

The shower helped me calm down and I went into the bedroom to find a wrap waiting, fluffy and white with a sea shell embroidered on the pocket, I smile as I picked it up and wrapped it round me. It felt warm and relaxing and I pushed my feet into matching slippers before going back into the little sitting room. Grace looked up and smiled,

"Mummy, you like the present daddy and I bought you"

"It's lovely thank you"

She came over and hugged me, yawning as she did so.

"Come on, time for a shower and bed young lady"

She pouted and looked at Jasper but he was still sitting with his feet crossed and eyes shut so she sighed and followed me into the bathroom. After her shower I dried her hair with the dryer, the ringlets forming as her blond hair dried.

"Can I say goodnight to Char and Daddy? Then will you tell me a story?"

I nodded and she ran out in her matching wrap and slippers to hug Char and Jasper then came back and I tucked her up in my bed, there wasn't room for two beds in here, and told her Cinderella, she loved that story, especially the glass slippers and the pumpkin carriage. She was asleep before Prince Charming found her, Shadow clutched in one hand and a smile on her face.

I turned to go out and saw Jasper standing just inside the door,

"You enjoy my story?"

"I like a fairytale with a happy ending. Come here Cinders"

I smiled and walked into his outstretched arms feeling warm and happy as he folded them around me and pulling me close. He kissed my forehead,

"You smell good"

I laughed,

"With or without fries?"

"Oh I can think of other ways of enjoying the taste of you"

I blushed furiously and he chuckled,

"Just wait till we get a room of our own Cinders."

We walked back out to rejoin Char who was studying the bright pink horse.

"You know I think they could catch on"

I slept as the night before on the couch with my head on Jaspers lap and his hand holding mine, almost like a normal couple, almost but we were anything but normal. The next day ran about the same until I got to the hospital. As I approached Charlie's room I heard raised voices, Billy and Sam. So I went in quickly to see Peter standing by the bed, Charlie looking open-mouthed as Sam shook violently held back by Billy's arm. As I opened my mouth the doctor came along the corridor and the voices hushed immediately.

"Now Chief, how are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go home doc"

"Well your vitals are OK so how about tomorrow?"

"How about today? my daughter is here she'll take me"

"I think you should stay another day"

"I need to get out of here doc, my visitors are driving me crazy."

"I can ask them to leave"

"No, ask me to leave instead. Bella get my clothes"

I knew Charlie wouldn't stop till he got a discharge so I went over to his closet, pushing past Sam as I did so.

"You ask a leech to look after Charlie? Don't you trust us Bella? We were family"

"Yes were Sam, and it looks like you were the one about to cause a scene."

He pulled free of Billy and turned to Charlie,

"You have no idea what Bella's involved in Charlie. Its dangerous, he's dangerous"

He pointed at Peter who just smiled back. Then Billy and Sam were gone and I looked at Peter,

"Did you start that?"

"Me? No"

"He didn't Bells, as soon as Sam and Billy got here they started, wanted to know what Peter was doing here, told me I was associating with the wrong sort, like I'm a kid or something. Bells get out while I get my clothes on then you can drive me home."

I looked at Peter,

"I don't have a car here but Peter does, he'll take you home and I'll be along in a little while. I have something to tell you and someone for you to meet"

"Ah the mystery man I suppose"

I looked at Peter who shrugged,

"Stop looking at him like that, he hasn't said anything but quite obviously he knows what's going on here. I feel like a spare do-da at a wedding"

I laughed at Charlie's prim words and kissed his cheek.

"You'll soon be wishing you didn't know everything dad."

He looked at me and groaned but didn't say anything more.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Jasper

When I saw Bella's face I knew something had happened, she explained about the confrontation in her dads room and then asked me what she should tell Charlie.

"I'll come with you and we'll play it by ear, remember the more he knows the more danger he's in"

"I think he's in as much danger as he can be, Rose remember, and what about Grace?"

"Take her with us, he's got to know about her so let's get it out in the open. It will make Peters job that much easier"

"You mean tell him about your world?"

"I don't think you have a choice, it's the only way to explain Grace."

"OK but stay close"

"I intend to darlin'"

I kissed her cheek.

Charlie

Peter took me home in his car, chatting all the while.

"So how long have you known Bella?"

"A few months but she's a really nice girl whose had a tough time of it from all accounts. She told me about Edward Cullen and Jake. I guess that's why Billy doesn't like me"

"Oh I think there's more to it son, don't try that one on me. There's something Bella's not telling me and she's nervous about my reaction. You know what it is, I think it's all tied in with her leaving. You know she was in a very fragile mental state?"

"Yeah she told us".

"By the way where did you meet her?"

"We met up at a service station on I-5"

"That's not what I asked Peter"

"I know but its the best you're going to get until you speak to Bella. I think she'll be visiting very soon."

The rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence, I liked Peter, he was open and frank but only to a point and I knew he was hiding something important from me. I wondered if Bella had gotten herself into some kind of trouble and Peter and his wife were helping her. Maybe they were drug counsellors or something, although that fit with the small amount I'd heard it didn't exactly fit with his manner towards her. He genuinely seemed to like Bella and be happy to help her out although why she thought I needed a babysitter I couldn't understand.

When we got to the house I saw smoke coming from the chimney, so someone had lit the fire for me. Whether Bella or Billy I didn't know but it was a strange woman who opened the door and smiled,

"Welcome home Charlie, I'm Charlotte, Peter's wife. I hope you don't mind me but I thought the house could do with an airing. I put a casserole on for your dinner and there's plenty for a couple of days. I got you some groceries, milk, eggs, coffee and a few beers."

"Thank you Charlotte. It's nice to meet you."

She helped me in while Peter went through to the kitchen,

"I'll put the kettle on Charlie, you want coffee or tea?"

"Coffee Peter thanks"

We hadn't been back long when I heard voices outside and Bella came through looking very nervous,

"Dad I have someone who wants to meet you"

"OK, who?"

"Its going go be very difficult to explain but its the truth, Grace"

She called the name and a little girl about three maybe four peered round the door and seeing me smiled, then she came over and stood looking at me, a rag horse dangling from one hand.

"This is Grace dad"

"Well hello Grace"

"Hello grandpa, this is Shadow, my horse"

My brain was struggling to make sense of the little girls words, grandpa? This girl was Bella's daughter? I looked at Bella confused and she sighed,

"Yes dad, Grace is my daughter, I'll explain everything in a moment, I want you to meet Grace's father first.

My eyes narrowed, if Edward Cullen walked through that door I was getting my rifle, cop or no cop. As I looked a young man came through the door, very much like Peter but his face was vaguely familiar and I struggled before a memory came to me.

"Chief Swan I'd like you to meet my sons, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper."

"You're a Cullen"

He shook his head,

"No, not really Chief Swan, I was with the family but I was Hale, Jasper Hale I think we only met once."

"Well it seems you did more than meet my daughter, care to explain how come my daughter has a child with you that I've never seen? Where's she been all this time?"

Bella took his hand and came to sit close, the little girl Grace watching me intently before sitting by my feet and cuddling her horse.

"Dad I know it looks as if Grace is three or four but she isn't, she's really much younger"

"Yeah sure, what do you take me for. You were here before then and you sure weren't pregnant then, and it hasn't been long enough since you left home. So let's have the real story."

Peter appeared then with a mug of coffee.

"I think you might want something stiffer after you hear Graces story."

His smile made me more nervous.

Come on Char lets take Grace to get some candy while they talk?"

" Hey Grace come on lets go shopping. Oh, what about grandpas present."

Grace ran from the room coming back a few moments later with a sheet of paper she handed me very solemnly.

"It's a welcome home card grandpa."

I looked at the pink horse she had drawn and coloured in.

"Thank you Grace, perhaps Peter could put it on the fridge for me"

He nodded and went out with Char and Grace.

"See you in a while folks."

Now there was just me, Bella, and Jasper.

"I guess you'd better sit down and tell me what the hell is going on"

Bella took my hand,

"Dad there's something you should know first, Grace is my baby and Jasper's although it didn't happen the way these things normally do. Grace is much older than a normal baby because she isn't a normal baby."

"Not normal? What the hell does that mean?"

"Chief Swan, I need to tell you something about me. I'm not like you, I'm a vampire"

I looked at his face waiting for the smile that never came,

"A vampire? As in blood drinking bat type?"

"Blood drinking yes, bat no"

"Look I like a joke along with the best but I'm tired and confused and I really don't need all this shit."

"It's not shit dad, Jasper is a vampire and Grace is half vampire too, that's why she's grown so fast"

"Bella, there's no need to come up with a crazy story, you and Jasper made a mistake and for whatever reason you kept it and her from me. Now you two have decided to try again and he brought Grace with him. Did it happen while you were married to Jake? Is that why you kept it a secret? It's not a good thing to do but its in the past, lets not tell Billy though, it would really hurt him."

"Billy knows, he knows what Jasper is, and Peter and Charlotte and when he sees Grace he'll know her too."

I was getting really annoyed by now, treating me like some kind of idiot.

"Bella just give it to me straight. You and jasper had a fling, OK I thought better of you but things happen"

"Dad,"

Jasper stilled her with a hand and walked over to me stretching out his hand,

"Touch my hand Charlie"

I looked at it and touched it with my own. It felt ice-cold and hard, not human at all.

"Look at my eyes"

They were golden and almost hypnotic,

"Watch"

He picked up the piece of twisted metal I used to hold the door open in summer and pulled it straight with no visible effort and handed it to me.

"Still think its rubbish?"

I tried twisting the metal but had no luck.

"How did you do that?"

"I'm strong, very strong, inhumanly strong."

My eyes flickered to Bella who was watching my response.

"A vampire? You drink human blood?"

"No, I live on animal blood but most vampires don't, Peter for instance still hunts humans."

"Peter? The guy I've been sitting with is a vampire too? And Billy knows all this?"

"Yes because the Quileutes are our deadly enemies."

"I don't understand any of this. If you are a vampire how come you and Bella?"

He smiled,

"We didn't Charlie, but that's another story. After Bella's party I was imprisoned by my sister after making a stupid mistake and she was the one prescribing Bella's medication"

"Dr Cullen, that's what our doc said, so it wasn't Carlisle?"

"Not as far as we know, we think it was Rosalie who is also a medical doctor. She drugged Bella and experimented on her when she had hours that went missing. She impregnated Bella without her knowing, using my sperm and Grace was the result"

"Why?"

"That I'm not sure of, to see if she could, to produce a baby she could steal and rear as her own, she's always been bitter about not being able to have a baby herself."

"So Bella was an incubator and you were just a handy donor?"

"Yes pretty much but Alice warned Bella and she got away before Rosalie could take the baby. Peter and Char were told about it by Alice too and they found Bella and looked after her"

"Why? Why get themselves involved in it?"

"Because they are my family. The only family I had."

"Until now."

"Yes until now. I've asked Bella to allow me to look after her and Grace and she's accepted"

"You gonna marry her?"

"We hadn't got that far yet Charlie."

"Well it seems to me you should or that little girl wont have a family, not a real one anyway"

He looked at Bella and smiled,

"I'm working my way to that Charlie but Bella needs time to process everything that's happened to her."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Charlie

So, you were a captive? How did you get free?"

"Peter found me, he got me out."

"And this Rosalie is after you?"

"She's after all of us and we think she's the one who shot you. It was a warning to Bella to give up Grace and probably me too."

"You think she'll try again? That's why Peter had been sticking close. He's protecting me?"

"Yes Charlie. He's standing between Rose and yourself."

"Is he any good?"

"One of the best. If Rose gets past him she can get past anyone."

"I see. So what am I supposed to do, with a vampire after my hide?"

"We'd like you to take sick leave and come with us until we can sort this mess out. Bella and I are going to see Carlisle, he might be able to help with the problem and at least you'll be safe. It gives you a chance to spend time with Grace, she's been really excited at the thought of meeting you"

"She really is part vampire?"

"Yes but we don't know how big a part. She eats human food and sleeps so that's Bella's part in her make up"

"You don't sleep?"

"No, I have no need to sleep"

"So what part of you does she have?"

"Well her fast growth must be part of it and she's an empath"

"A what?"

"Empath. Like me she feels your emotions and can influence them to a degree"

"This is getting more like the Twilight Zone every minute. Do your friends have any special...gifts?"

"Peter senses trouble coming which is quite handy sometimes and Charlotte sees relationships, she can tell how close people are to each other"

"So your plan is for us to go see Carlisle, see what he says, then what?"

"I plan on buying a home for us and we'll take it from there."

"You sound very mature for a young man and very sure of yourself."

"Looks are deceiving Charlie. I'm much older than I appear. I served in the Confederate Army during the Civil War. We stop ageing when we become Vampires"

"So you'll always look like that?"

"Yes."

"And what about when you die?"

"We don't...die that is. Vampires are immortal Charlie. We can be killed but only by fire"

"No holy water and crucifixes then? No strings of garlic?"

"No, all myths."

"So what will you do about Bella? She's getting older all the time and Grace."

"We're hoping that once she finishes developing Grace will stop ageing too. As for Bella, its her choice, I know she wanted to become a vampire at one time, now I don't know"

I looked at Bella,

"You wanted to?"

"Yes when I thought Edward loved me"

"He was one too?"

"All the Cullens are."

"I see, or I don't see, it's all too much for my poor brain. I need to think about what I've heard"

At that moment the door opened and Grace came running in with a bag of candy in one hand and Shadow in the other

"Mummy we met a really cross man in town. He and Uncle Peter were arguing"

Bella

I looked at Charlotte as I picked Grace up to cuddle,

"We ran into Sam and the others in town, he recognised Grace as one of us. I think he's on his way over here with Harry and Billy"

"Oh great, they all know?"

Dad sounded exasperated.

"Yes and they aren't happy Charlie. Especially Billy."

"I'll bet, OK let's get ready for the fireworks."

Dad was ready to stand up for Grace and I already.

I sat beside my dad holding his hand while Grace sat at his feet colouring in another horse picture while Jasper and Peter waited in the kitchen with Charlotte, not wanting to escalate the situation unless it couldn't be helped.

I answered the loud rapping at the door and there stood Harry and Sam, Billy in his wheelchair between them.

"Bella, we need to see Charlie"

"Remember he's only just out of hospital Billy"

"I will. Can we come in?"

I held the door open and the three of them went into the lounge. I looked in to see Grace sitting on Charlie's lap while the three Quileutes were seated around him.

"Charlie, you know what she is?"

"Yes, my granddaughter"

"She isn't human"

"Neither it seems is her father"

"You know?"

"They told me, it doesn't stop this little girl being my granddaughter. She's Bella's daughter."

"Bella has been sleeping with a vampire Charlie. Doesn't that bother you?"

I wasn't having that so I stormed in,

"Is it better than sleeping with a wolf? Having a wolf's baby Billy? Sam?"

Charlie looked confused once more, obviously the attack had made him forget what I'd told him.

"Go on Billy, tell Charlie the rest of the story, the bit about the wolf pack."

Charlie sat dumbstruck as Billy reluctantly told him the story of the Quileute legend.

"I'm surrounded by mythical creatures! Men who change into wolves, men who change into vampires, what the hell is going on here? You object to Bella having a relationship with a vampire but not a wolf, is that right?"

"It's not like that Charlie. Vampires are dangerous, they drink human blood, they exist on human blood, they kill for it."

"And the wolves aren't dangerous?"

"Not to humans Charlie. The only thing they hunt and kill are vampires."

"Excuse me" I butted in, "Dad you know Emily, Sam's wife?"

"Sure, the poor girl who was mauled by a bear, such a pretty girl too."

"It wasn't a bear dad, it was Sam as he phased to wolf mode. He got angry and hit out catching her with his claws. Do you see any marks like that on me? Don't tell me the wolves aren't dangerous to humans because its bull."

Charlie looked from me to his friends,

"Is that right?"

"Yes but it was an accident"

"Yes an accident that left her scarred for life. The wolves are equally as dangerous and they can't always control themselves."

I wasn't letting them off that lightly.

Charlie looked at Sam,

"You're responsible for Emily's scars?"

"Yes but not a day goes by I don't regret what happened. We try to keep humans safe from the vampires."

"Well Bella looks safe enough to me. She has a daughter and he hasn't tried to kill her yet"

"Oh no? Ask him about her birthday party"

Charlie turned to me,

"Bella?"

I told him everything including what I thought had happened and after a few minutes thought he nodded,

"I'm prepared to give Jasper a chance and that's all that matters Billy. In fact I'm going away with them for a few days, maybe a few weeks, so you don't need to worry about me."

"Don't to Charlie its dangerous. You could be killed in a split second"

"I'll bear that in mind Sam. Now if you'll excuse me, Grace and I have a prior engagement with a colouring book."

Charlie picked up the book and flicked through the pages finding a picture of a dragon,

"Lets do this one"

Grace smiled,

"I like dragons grandpa"

"What about the fire they breath?"

"mummy told me is magic fire and it doesn't burn like real fire"

"OK then, I'll colour in the fire, you do his scales."

Charlie bent his head dismissing his friends and they got up to go.

"You'll regret this Charlie but we'll be here when you need us."

He nodded but didn't look up at them and they filed out. I opened the door and smiled,

"Thanks for worrying about Charlie but he'll be safe with us"

"Don't do this Bella. It's a mistake."

"Well I have to make my own Billy but I'll remember the warning"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

Peter and Char came in after the Quileutes left,

"That went well Charlie"

My dad looked at him,

"How come you didn't try biting me?"

"Hey, how would I explain it to Bella and Grace? Sorry but I chowed down on your dad and grandpa? Besides I go for the bad guys as much as possible."

"Did you see Grace when she was born?"

"No he didn't Charlie but I did, I was there."

"So it's all true?"

"Yes, why would we lie to you? Bella wants you in Grace's life so you have to know the truth. You'll get used to us blood suckers if you stick with us a while and it sounds like you're coming to Boston to see Carlisle."

"Sure seems that way, are we driving or flying?"

"No bat wings so I guess we drive, besides it gives you time to heal and more time with Bella and Grace"

I looked at Peter

"Oh fuck, sorry Bella, not forgetting The Major too."

Char hit him in the ribs and looked pointedly at Grace.

"Oops, Sorry, I try."

"You're very trying Peter."

Char and I agreed on that.

"Ha Ha."

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to make sure the pups went back to the Res, just in case. He'll be back in a little while."

Charlie

They stayed with me a couple of days and I found Grace enchanting, she was a thoughtful child but full of love for everyone around her. She seemed to know I was weak and never tried to encourage me to play but would come and sit with me for a story or colouring and would sit holding my hand as she told me stories about her horse Shadow, he seemed to get into plenty of scrapes for a stuffed toy. It reminded me of when Bella was little and I used to see her at holidays, telling her stories and trying to fix every moment in my mind to keep me going until I saw her next. Grace was very close to her mother, often running up to get a hug or a kiss whenever Bella came into the room and they had bath time as special when the two of them would lock themselves in and we could hear giggles and splashing, fun time! She was also very loving towards Jasper but in a different way.

He would often be found sitting quietly on the porch with her on his lap stroking his hair and singing nursery rhymes or listening as he sang her songs from when he was little. As a family they fit together so well, always finding each other for games or just talk about the home they would buy when it was all over. I saw Char look longingly sometimes and when I asked her she explained that female vampires couldn't have children because their bodies were frozen in time. I didn't quite understand how vampire men managed but decided not to ask, there were some things I really didn't want to know, like how this Rosalie got the means to make Bella pregnant!

When we finally left Peter arrived in a huge truck, throwing the luggage in the back which left plenty of room for all of us. Grace sat between Bella and I while Jasper sat up front with Peter and Char, swapping driving every few hours, not because they got tired but just for a change of task. It was a long journey and we stopped every afternoon in a new town, taking Grace for a walk to see the sights before she, Bella, and I went out to dinner. Peter and Char disappeared to hunt and sometimes Jasper would go off too, but often he came with us to sit and talk as we ate. He was quite strict with Grace about table manners, hers were impeccable, and I almost expected him to start on me but he had eyes only for Grace and Bella. Watching him looking at my daughter I could tell how much he loved her, it shone in his golden eyes and on his face when she looked at him and smiled. I thought they made a perfect couple and she was a great mum too so Renee hadn't rubbed off too much on her. Renee? How the hell would we explain Grace to her? I didn't think the vampire hybrid route would be the best way to go and I pushed it to the back of my mind for now. By the time we got to Boston I never thought about the fact I was surrounded by vampires who could kill me in a heartbeat.

Bella

It was decided not to take Charlie or Grace with us when we met Carlisle. They would stay at the hotel with Charlotte for security while Peter, Jasper, and myself spoke to Carlisle about Rosalie. When I rang him he was shocked to hear my voice but agreed to meet me readily enough which made me more confident he wasn't involved. I asked him not to say anything to Rosalie and I would explain when we met. That concerned him but he agreed to meet us at the clinic when it closed for the day. Rose had already left, it seemed she and Emmett were going away for a few days. Peter knew the clinic so he drove, it was an imposing building even though modern and I wondered of Esme had designed it.

He waited in the car as Jasper and I went in through the doors. I saw Jasper shudder and realized he was remembering his stay here so I grabbed his hand,

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm with you."

He looked at me and I saw the tension in his face lessen,

"Thank you Bella."

Carlisle must have heard our voices because he appeared at one of the doors a smile of welcome on his face,

"Bella, its been a long time. Jasper you too. Come in please."

We went into his room and sat down as he seated himself behind one of the two tables, files scattered around,

"So what did you want to speak to me about? I haven't told anyone were meeting except Esme who sends her love."

"I want to know why you were drugging me Carlisle"

"Drugging you Bella? I haven't seen you since we left Forks. What makes you think I've been drugging you"

I told him what had happened to me and put the pill bottle on the table, it sat there between us like a live grenade. He picked it up and unscrewed the top shaking the pills out on the table top then picked one up to study.

"Well it isn't a painkiller as it says on the label, or at least not one I've ever heard of. You say this was in your apartment?"

"Yes and its the same as the pills I was prescribed by Dr Cullen."

"I never prescribed any pills for you Bella and I certainly wouldn't use you as a guinea pig. My work is all carried out according to guide lines."

"I'm sorry Carlisle but I happen to know that's not the case. You are using venom as an ingredient in one of your drugs."

He looked at me sharply,

"Oh, and who told you that?"

"I can't tell you but its true isn't it? You're working on a formulae to stop vampire skin reacting to daylight."

His eyes switched to Jasper,

"Did you tell her this?"

"How could I Carlisle? I've been a prisoner here for two years, I haven't seen or heard anything."

"Prisoner? What's going on? I haven't kept anyone prisoner here or anywhere else."

"No but your daughter Rosalie did. In the rooms beneath these. In the tank you have down there."

He laughed,

"I don't think so, that was an experiment we closed down after the first month, the tank leaked anyway. Personally I don't like them, they send people mad. So two years? Even for a vampire that's far-fetched."

"Nevertheless its true, Peter found me here in that tank."

"And what exactly was Rosalie doing with you all that time?"

"Among other things getting sperm to make Bella pregnant."

He laughed even louder.

"Jasper please, it sounds like a comedy horror film, you really have lost your mind. I have to say its a good story though. Where's the product of this pregnancy?"

We wouldn't bring her here but she exists just like the tank."

He stopped laughing and I saw a gleam of interest.

"Are you telling me Rosalie successfully managed a hybrid birth keeping both mother and child alive?"

"No, I did that Carlisle. She just provided the necessities."

I put a photograph of Grace on the table in front of him.

"There's the proof"

He picked the photograph up and studied it. It was one taken outside on a sunny day and Graces skin glowed very slightly, it was close enough to see her golden eyes too.

"My god, its true. This is your daughter Jasper? What a coup, Rosalie finally did it"

"You knew she was working on this?"

"In theory yes but I had no idea she'd put her theory into practise, how exciting. I must meet this child."

"Just a minute Carlisle. That's my daughter you're talking about and if you think for just one second that I'm going to let you or any other doctor anywhere near her you can think again."

"But you must, it's a breakthrough. Think what we can learn from her, the leap forward in vampire physiology from her blood, her tissues."

"Hey, Carlisle, she's a child not a lab specimen."

He looked up from the photograph,

"Yes of course and I will be very careful about the samples I take, when can you bring her here?"

I got up and leaned over the table taking the photograph from his hand.

"You don't get to play Frankenstein with my daughter Carlisle, not now, not ever."

"Then why are you here?"

"We mistakenly thought you would be horrified at what Rose had done to both if us."

"I am, but what's done can't be undone so this way we are making the best of the situation. Esme will be thrilled to have a child in the family."

"What? No way Carlisle, over my dead and rotting body. You'll never get my daughter."

Jasper was standing too and snarling quietly ready to leap over the table and kill Carlisle.

"Keep your daughter on a leash and away from us or we will kill you Carlisle, all of you if necessary. If I see any of you I will drop a line to the Drug Administration, talk your way out of the venom in your drug then. No more venom from Jasper, it must be a real blow."

He looked startled,

"So that's where Rose was getting her venom from, I used Emmett as the strongest of us all, he was willing to help for Roses sake. I never knowingly took venom from Jasper. I'm sorry you feel the way you do. It would have been nice to see the child, still..."

We left then, walking rapidly from the clinic to the car but there was no Peter. We looked around then Jasper jumped in,

"Lets go, there's something wrong."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

He drove fast through the streets of Boston to our hotel leaving the car for the valet to park and taking the elevator to our floor. The door to our room was open and I heard Peters cry of distress. We walked in to a scene of carnage. Charlie lay his head at a strange angle, quite obviously dead, his hand outstretched holding a crayon in it. I looked around wildly but there was no sign of Grace just Charlotte in Peters arms. Her head was slowly fusing back on to her body, one side of her face charred as if someone had tried to set her alight.

"What happened Peter?"

He looked up at Jasper's question.

"I got a call from Charlotte, she felt uneasy and I got a weird fucking feeling so I came back leaving the car for you two. She was laying here her face smoking but she'd managed to put the fire out. Charlie was laying on the floor as he is now and Grace was gone."

I went over to Charlie and turned him over, ignoring the smell of blood as I did so, when I noticed something written on a piece of paper hidden beneath his body in thick crayon. It was one word, "Rose." Rosalie had been here, murdered my father and taken my daughter. I wanted to scream but I knew if I did it would attract attention in the hotel, which so far had been avoided. Jasper picked up Charlie's body and headed for the window,

"Bella clean up as best you can and collect our stuff, Peter get Charlotte down to the truck."

I grabbed the splintered remains of the coffee table that lay scattered on the floor around Charlie and wrapped them in a couple of towels as Jasper disappeared out onto the window ledge in the dark. There hadn't been much blood and I soon wiped the smudges from the floor with another towel leaving no trace when I'd finished. I put our stuff into the cases, crying over Graces things, especially when I saw Shadow on the bedroom floor, she hated being away from him. My sorrow was turning to hot fury as I thought about Rose. Carlisle had lied to us, he'd told Rose and she'd somehow traced us here, killing Charlie, trying to kill Charlotte and stealing my daughter. For any and all of those crimes she would die. My hands were shaking as I carried the cases through to the lounge as Jasper came back through the window.

"Peter is waiting outside Bella, are you OK to check out? If not I'll do it"

I couldn't speak, my jaw was so tight with tension, but I shook my head,

"I can do it. Then we find that bitch and she dies, along with Dr Carlisle Cullen"

He nodded his agreement and we walked out of the room and down to the lobby to check out.

"What happened to Charlie's body?"

I'd waited until we got outside to ask.

"It's in the back of the truck, we can't just leave it so Peter and I thought we'd bury him out in the countryside somewhere if that's OK with you. I don't know what else to do, we can't take him back to Forks, it's too far and if his body is found you can bet Billy and Sam will tell the authorities he was with us."

I didn't like the idea much but I could see our hands were tied so I agreed. As Jasper drove I looked in the back where Peter, usually loud and brash was holding Char so tenderly it was almost painful to watch. He stroked her hair and her face as I watched the scar where her head and body had rejoined slowly fade.

"Will her face heal up too?"

Peter looked up at me with pain filled eyes,

"No, it might get a little better but what fire has destroyed can't be regenerated. She'll always have scarring that side of her face. I have to tell you Bella that when we find Rosalie there's no way you are stopping me from killing her"

"Just so long as you get Grace's location from her first I don't care, be my guest Peter. Remember she killed Charlie too."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss Charlotte's face. She knew he was there although I wasn't sure how conscious she was with all that had happened to her.

"I'm so sorry. If you hadn't been helping us none of this would have happened."

"Hey, cut that out. We work together Bella, family is family, end of story."

Jasper held my hand and lifting it to his lips kissed it softly,

"Remember that Bella, family"

His words made me feel warm inside for a few minutes before I remembered Grace was missing.

"Where are we going?"

"The clinic, then the Cullen house."

I wasn't sure they'd be at either but I knew we had to start somewhere.

At he clinic I stayed with Charlotte while the guys went in. The place appeared deserted and locked up and they weren't long, when they got back I could smell gas on their clothes. As we pulled away I looked back to see flames shooting from the clinic windows. They'd fired the place and no one was there. I felt nothing for the destruction of Carlisle's clinic or Rose's chamber of horror. I wondered of they'd do the same to the house if it was uninhabited, well I'd soon find out. Again I stayed with Charlotte who was struggling to sit up. They were gone longer this time and while we waited my cell phone rang. I looked at the number, it was one I didn't recognize and I answered it cautiously,

"Hello?"

"Bella"

"Alice?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't see what Rose was doing until it was too late. There's no one at the house but Grace is with Rose and Esme. The guys are waiting for you to make a move. I think they just found out about the fire but they wont go back to the clinic"

"Where are they taking Grace?"

"The only place they think is safe from you, Volterra. They wont fly out until the morning so you have a head start. Tell Jazz I rang Jeff, the jet is waiting for you at a private airstrip about twenty miles south of you. I think you can stop them getting to Aro. Bella, you need to think about protecting your friends and Jazz. You can do it if you think, concentrate. Tell Jazz I said you are a shield, he'll explain. I have to go now, I'll try to meet up with you in Italy but I'm not sure I can yet. Think and concentrate and you can defeat Rose and Carlisle. Esme doesn't know what's going on, neither does Emmett. Esme thinks Grace is an orphan Rose has taken in and they are fleeing so the authorities don't try to put her in a home. Emmett thinks there is a nomad after the girls. Please don't hurt them, they really are innocent"

"I'll try Alice but I'm not making any promises. I'll go through whoever I have to get Grace back."

"You will if you remember what I told you, think and concentrate and you will be able to control your shield, Jazz will help you. Good luck Bella and love to both of you."

She was gone, leaving me with too many questions and no answers. I helped Charlotte sit up and she immediately broke into speech apologizing for what had happened. Rose had taken them by surprise, she had come through the window and attacked Char first as the only danger to her. Charlie had tried to protect Grace pushing her behind him and attacking Rose with the coffee table which was why he died then she took off with Grace the way she'd come. She thought that Charlie had written Roses name, hearing it from her thinking that Rose would kill Charlotte and we wouldn't know who'd been responsible. Carlisle had told Rose we were in town and somehow she'd traced us, presumably the same way she traced Grace and I before. When the guys came back I saw the smoke rising from the house and told them all about Alice's call as Jazz started the truck heading south as Alice had instructed.

"We need to bury Charlie before we fly out"

I nodded at Peters words and they stopped in a wooded area, Jasper carrying Charlies body while Peter scouted out an area and dug the grave with his bare hands. I stood beside my dad, tears running down my cheeks as Jasper helped him then they lay Charlie in the grave they'd dug and stood heads bowed silently in respect for a few minutes.

"Bella you go back to the car with the Major. I'll fill this in and join you."

I nodded unable to speak my thanks and Jasper put his arm around me, walking me slowly back to the car.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

The jet was waiting as Alice had promised and we were airborne very quickly but the memory of Charlie laying dead in the hotel room kept playing in my mind. Eventually Peter broke the heavy silence,

"Bella I know you don't feel much like it now but were running out of time so here goes. Alice said you were a shield?"

"Yes, what does it mean? She told me to concentrate, think and concentrate and I could protect you."

"Well I know of one other shield but she has to touch the person she's protecting, this sounds like it might be a bit more powerful than that."

Jasper, still holding me close, shot him a glance,

"You mean Renata?"

"Yeah, fucking spooky! She protects Aro from anything as long as she's touching him. Maybe you don't need to be touching, as long as you concentrate."

I wasn't convinced I had anything like that but it was worth a try. Anything to keep my mind occupied.

"Right Bella, we're going to try something. The Major will try to knock me off my feet with his Mojo. Your job is to try to stop him."

I concentrated on Peter but I didn't know what I was supposed to do and he was soon a heap on the floor. Getting up he smiled at me encouragingly,

"Try again Bella but try to think of something, a bubble, a second skin, a wall, anything that might help. If you can visualize your shield it will be much easier."

I tried again and this time I closed my eyes imagining a huge wall between Peter and Jasper. It worked but I was so excited I stopped concentrating and he went down again but jumped up seconds later with a smile.

"See, you did it"

"But it didn't last long"

"Only because you stopped thinking about it. This is really cool Bella, much stronger than anything I've ever seen. Now do it again, but this time really concentrate Bella"

I nodded and fixed him with my gaze but this time he was the one who attacked. He flew at Jasper and as my eyes followed him I threw my wall up between them and Peter stopped dead as if he'd hit a solid object. This time I kept concentrating until he nodded then relaxed and he could move forward again. After two hours I was exhausted but I'd mastered protecting Jasper, not only that but I used the wall to push him slowly backwards away from Jasper until he was right up against the bulkhead. Peter smiled broadly.

"Great, I thought it would work better if you were protecting your mate.

I sat open-mouthed as I listened to his explanation. I could protect Jasper in the same way he protected me. Going to his side I took his hands in mine.

"Jasper I can finally be of some use. I can protect you and maybe Grace too"

He put his arms around me and held me close, nuzzling my neck as he did so. His scent was overwhelming, it made me feel dizzy but in a pleasant way and I stayed there as Peter went to sit with Charlotte who had more or less recovered but was very conscious of her face. It was much like Emily, perfect one side but badly scarred the other as if it had been too close to heat and was made of plastic which had started to melt. I could see it made no difference to Peter, he kissed the scarred side and stroked it much as Sam did with Emily. I was so tired now with everything I had seen and done and I fell asleep in Jaspers arms.

Jasper

The flight was long and I usually found plane journeys tedious but this was different, with Bella in my arms. All I could think of was her, and my daughter in Rosalie's hands. I vowed I would get Grace free of them and destroy her and Carlisle for what they had done. I held Bella close to comfort her and receive it back in return as she woke up.

"We will get her back wont we Jasper?"

Her voice was a mere whisper but I heard the question clearly enough.

"Yes Bella I promise you we will and that those responsible for what's happened pay for their deeds."

As soon as we landed Peter took Char to hunt while Bella and I arranged for transport.

"If Alice is right we have time to stop them getting to Volterra. We'll drive part way and set up a road block far enough away that it wont be noticed by the Volturi."

"They'll help Rose and Carlisle if they find out who they have with them wont they?"

"Yes. Aro will want Grace."

"He's not having her."

"No Bella he isn't, I'll do all in my power to keep her from Volterra."

Bella

My cell phone went then and I answered it recognising Alice's number,

"Where are you?"

"Italy Alice, just as you told us"

"Good, you're ahead of the others. They'll be landing in a few hours and will drive straight to Volterra. You have to stop them before they get there. I can't see what happens after that so I wont be able to tell you or help you any further. All I do know is that Grace can be dangerous"

"Dangerous? How? To who?"

"I don't know, I don't see her once she reaches Volterra but something dreadful will happen if she enters the Volturi stronghold. Did you work on your shield?"

"Yes, it works"

"Of course it does Bella. Just remember to concentrate. Good luck, I hope to see you all eventually."

"Thanks for your help Alice"

She rang off and I turned to Jasper who had heard her words as well as me.

"What do you think she means by dreadful?"

"I have no idea but if we can stop Grace getting to Volterra we will."

As soon as Peter and Char returned we set off, her face looking better for hunting although as Peter had said it would never be unblemished like her other profile. I still felt guilty but she just smiled,

"Bella stop bludgeoning yourself for what happened, it wasn't your fault."

I only wished I could believe that but I tried to look convinced. Jasper drove out of Pisa and put his foot down so we sped through the Italian countryside towards Volterra.

"Is it very far?"

"No not really, it sits on the top of a hill with a wall around it. Its beautiful actually and the safest place for humans."

"Safe? With the Volturi living there?"

"Yes, the Volturi don't allow hunting in the city so humans are safe there."

I found that ironic, the vampires forbidding the hunting of humans in their own town.

When he pulled the car off the road I looked around, there was a sharp bend in the road which narrowed down to single track, an ideal point for an ambush. Peter and he went off into the undergrowth while Char stayed with me. I was shaking now with a mixture of anger, fear and the cold of the breaking dawn. When they came back Peter was carrying a large tree which he carried on down the hill with. Jasper in the meantime was stringing a wire across the road at head height from tree to tree.

"Will that stop them?"

"If they're going fast enough and not looking for it then it will slice through the roof of the car, stopping them momentarily which is all we need. Peter's setting up a false ambush further down the road, they'll be expecting something if we're here. We need to slow them down otherwise we'll have to attack their car with ours so you will be hiding in the bushes by the side of the road. I wont put you at risk by having you in our car if we have to use it to ram theirs.."

I began to shake my head but he hushed me with a kiss,

"You're far too precious to me to be put at risk. Let me look after you, trust me to get Grace safely back. this is what I do. The only thing I'm good at Bella, fighting."

I shook my head,

"No you are a better man than that, there's a lot more to you".

He smiled gently,

"Then let me do what needs doing. You stay with Char until I give the signal."

I nodded unhappily, he was right, I would only be something else for them to worry about.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Peter

I set up a pretty convincing ambush about two miles back before rejoining the others. The wire was almost invisible among the trees where it stretched across the road and of it made them slow even slightly we'd be all over them like a rash. If not then our car was going to need a fair bit of bodywork! The Major and I sat beside the road out of view waiting patiently,

"You think they'll all come together or split up?"

"Together with luck. If not we may only get the first car, in which case I hope Grace is in that one. If they get past us then we go up to Volterra, to the Volturi stronghold if necessary. You don't have to go so far Peter. it's not your fight after all"

"Hey Major you ever know me to sit out a fight? And just for your information Grace is like our kid too."

"OK Peter, thanks"

"Anyway I want the chance to kick Carlisle's smug face around the Italian countryside"

"You never met him, what is your beef with the guy?"

"He's an arrogant ass hole, thinking he's better than the rest of us after brown-nosing the Volturi for so long. You told me yourself that he thinks he's superior to the human hunters"

"He just thinks his way is better"

"Yeah? Like kidnapping and murder?"

"Point taken Peter. Now we wait."

Jasper

It was some hours later we heard engines approaching.

"Fuck, two cars. So I guess we hope Grace is in the lead one."

The cars paused momentarily at the makeshift roadblock before coming once more at speed. The first car hit the wire which took the roof off like a cheese cutter. Inside I saw Carlisle and Esme but no one else. As their car slewed round losing traction the other car came round the bend at high-speed and pushed Carlisle's out of the way to blast off towards Volterra, in the back sitting with Rose was Grace, white-faced and crying.

Peter was at Carlisle's door in a second and hauled him out, punching him hard in the face as Bella scrambled from cover.

"Peter don't kill him he's our ticket in to see Aro"

He looked at her holding Carlisle by the throat while I helped a shocked and confused Esme from the passenger seat.

"Jasper? What's going on?"

"You should be asking your husband that. The little girl you were taking to Volterra is my daughter."

Esme looked at me stunned,

"Your daughter? Carlisle told me she was an orphan and we were taking her to Aro to prove she wasn't an immortal child so we could keep her"

Peter laughed savagely as he shook Carlisle the way a terrier shakes a rabbit.

"So Cullen you lying to your wife now."

Esme watched as Bella walked to Carlisle, her face red with anger,

"You bastard, you stole my daughter to give to Aro. I should kill you now but you might come in useful. Peter take him with us, but stay outside the city. We'll use him as a bargaining chip. Esme you weren't involved in this so you're free to go with us or stay with Peter and Charlotte. Your decision"

Esme looked from Peter to Bella.

"I want to know what's going on so I'll come with you. If I find out Carlisle that you stole the child you'll have me to deal with. No one has the right to steal a child from its parents"

Carlisle would have spoken but Peter had him gripped too tightly by the throat.

"You go. The good Dr and I will gave a nice little chat and if Grace is harmed in any way I'll take him apart an inch at a fucking time."

Bella

Jasper, Esme, and I got back into our car and followed the others up into the town pulling up in the shadow of the clock tower. As we walked into the reception area there was a strange rumbling noise and the tower shook slightly.

"Was that an earthquake?"

The others shrugged

"No idea, come on."

The receptionist tried to stop us but she was no match for Jasper who shook his head and motioned for her to sit back down. She did so cowed by his expression and he led us through dark cold corridors to a pair of heavy looking oak doors and banged on them before pushing them open.

The sight that met us was confusing, Rose and Emmett stood looking at a huge lump of stone which had crashed down between them and the tiny figure facing three black cloaked figures.

"That's the Volturi, Aro in the centre and Caius to his left, Marcus to his right."

Jasper explained but I had eyes only for our daughter,

"Grace"

She turned, hearing my voice and smiled,

"Mummy, daddy, I knew you'd come. I don't like her, she's horrible"

She pointed at a shell-shocked Rosalie. Emmett was shaking his head and the questions came from him and the Volturi,

"Bella she's your child?"

"This is The Majors daughter?"

"What's going on?"

Grace walked around the huge chunk of stone and ran to us, hanging on to my hand and hugging Jaspers leg with her other arm.

"What happened Princess?"

"Those men were telling the lady that they wanted me to stay here, to be tested. I don't want to be tested and I don't want to stay here. That man," She pointed to Aro "told me I had to do as they said so I called the stones to help me"

"Called the stones?"

"Well I thought if I made the big stones fall they'd stop the horrible man getting me"

"You can move stones?"

"Yes if I'm scared or angry I can, I didn't know until today because I've never been frightened like this before."

From the corner of my eye I saw Aro motion to a grey cloaked figure to one side and I threw my shield up between us and him watching as his expression changed from smug to confused then annoyed. I nudged Jasper who looked over then back to Aro.

"Call your dogs off Aro before we take your tower apart. This is our daughter, not an immortal child and she comes back with us. Rosalie stole her and killed Bella's father to do so. I claim her as mine by right."

Aro looked at our little party in silence then lifted a hand to the grey cloaked figure who subsided back into the shadows.

"I think we should talk, let's go into my chamber which is a little less...messy."

He looked at the huge rock as he said that and I had to smile then he turned and walked through a door at the back of this chamber and we followed.


	37. Chapter 37

Chap 37

Jasper

Bella watched carefully, ready to throw her shield out once more as we walked through. In this smaller room the three brothers sat down motioning for us to do the same but Bella shook her head,

"We prefer to stand thank you"

"Very well Bella. Now Rosalie Cullen, do you have anything to say in regard to Bella's insinuations?"

Aro looked eagerly at Rose.

"The child is the result of my experiment and as such belongs to me, to dispose of how I decide and as she is a hybrid child I thought you might want to research her."

"Experiment you bitch? You drugged me and artificially inseminated me. Your experiment stopped then. I carried her, I bore her, she's mine, mine and Jasper, you never had my permission or his for what you did"

"Do researchers ask permission from their lab rats?"

"We're not lab rats Rosalie, we're people, we have rights"

"You have no rights, you're an animal I used to test my theory."

I saw Aro smile before he cut in,

"Please, Bella you have a point but why if you didn't want to be involved in this research did you agree to take the drugs and take part in the other experiments?"

"I didn't. I was being drugged without my consent. The fact that her experiment produced a pregnancy doesn't give her the right to take away the baby I carried. Grace is my daughter and I demand her return"

One of the other brothers leaned forward,

"Are you and The Major involved?"

"Yes."

"Were you at the time?"

"No"

"Then why should you worry about this experiments result? The child is the culmination of Rosalie Hales experiment and as such belongs to her."

"No, she's the result of her interference in my life, my body, and Grace is mine."

He waved my words away,

"Take the child to one of the guest suites until we decide what to do with her."

Bella

As a huge guard and the young man who had attempted something earlier moved forward I threw up my brick wall but before I did that Grace had acted and more stones flew out knocking them backwards."

Aro raised his eyebrow,

"Well it seems the child is talented indeed, it cannot be allowed to go into the human world with an ungoverned gift like that. It would betray us all."

"I wont. I don't want to use it but you wont leave me alone. I don't like you Aro, you don't listen to my mummy or daddy."

Aro and the others looked at Grace standing there arms folded, looking annoyed.

"I want to go home with my mummy and daddy. I won't stay here"

Jasper nudged me and I saw a young girl walk forward so I threw out my shield between us and her and saw her scowl then look at Aro.

"Enough. Your guard can't reach us and Grace wont stay here so what do you suggest?"

"You cannot leave Volterra Bella, you know our secret."

"Then change me and I'll go home with Jasper and my daughter. That's the only crime I'm guilty of."

Emmett walked forward then,

"Bella, this little girl is yours and Jaspers? Why did Rose tell me lies about her?"

"Because she knew you wouldn't take part in her scheme if you knew the truth"

"Is this true Rose? Is Grace Bella's child?"

"Yes but only because I enabled her to carry it"

"It? It's a child Rose"

"No Emmett it's just an experiments conclusion, nothing more."

"Rose, you lied to me about this child and now you want me to back you up when you're about to hand the little girl over to the Volturi? Bella's daughter, Jaspers? What are you?"

"Oh grow up Emmett, besides do you really think they are suitable people to be parents? She can hardly walk without falling over, she's mentally unstable, on pills because Edward left her and him,... well I don't think even you believe that the infamous Major is a suitable role model for a young child unless you want to turn her into a complete monster."

"Rose it's not your decision to make"

"Yes it is Emmett, you forget I created her, therefore its down to me to dispose of her in the same way scientists put down the results of their experiments be they mutant rats or chimps."

"She's not a rat or a chimp, she's a human child"

"Wrong Emmett, she's a freak created by me, a monster who shouldn't even exist and wouldn't if not for my intervention. Bella would never have carried that baby to term if not for my drugs."

Emmett looked at Rose in horror before moving away to stand alone.

"No, I won't be party to this, its wrong"

Rose laughed at him,

"You always were weak Emmett. I don't need you in any case, run away, turn your back on me if you want to. Go back to Carlisle as his venom provider but ask yourself what he plans to do with his drugs? Will they help the humans in the long run? I very much doubt it."

Grace turned to Rose,

"You are a bad person, I don't like you"

Rose laughed out loud,

"And you think I care what you think little one"

"You should"

"Oh why? Are you going to throw a few more rocks around in your temper? Do you think that will hurt me child?"

"No, but if I use the same power on you as the rocks I think it will"

Rose looked at her with scorn

"Go on then child, throw me around like your rocks. You can't destroy me."

Emmett wasn't so sure and neither were we, Grace seemed very sure of herself. She turned to us,

"Is she a bad person? Should I stop her?"

I smiled at her but Jasper turned her head to look at him and shook his own,

"No Grace, it's up to us to stop her not you. You stay quiet now and stand with mummy."

Aro nodded sagely,

"That's a better idea Major, none of us want any deaths if they can be avoided"

"They can't Aro, but I won't have my daughter a killer."

"So what do you intend to do Major? Kill her yourself?"

I stepped forward

"No, it was my father she killed, my body she abused along with that of my mate. I claim the right to deal with her."

All three brothers laughed at this and Jasper put a hand on my arm but I smiled at him,

"Trust me Jasper"

He looked into my eyes and then nodded turning back to Aro,

"I guess my mate is claiming her right"

"Mate? A human? That's novel but if that's what you want Major. Bella"

I looked at Rose and conjured my invisible wall a few feet in front of her. I had no idea if this would work but I wanted my revenge on her. I turned to Emmett,

"I'm sorry Em"

He frowned

"No Bella. I can see you have a just grievance. please believe I didn't know"

"I do."

I turned back to a smiling Rose and concentrated. Grace took my hand again and I felt a sudden surge. The shield hit Rose at the same time a fall of huge stones from the roof of the chamber fell. Her body was buried under the heap and concentrating again I lifted them as if with an invisible net. Rose's crushed body lay there but I knew she wasn't dead, a vampire would recover from any such injury eventually. I let the stones drop over and over until the pieces of Rose and the pieces of shattered stone were indistinguishable before stepping forward and dropping to my knees by a small fraction of her hand protruding from among the rocks and twitching. I took a lighter from my pocket and touched its flame to the moving part and it burst into flame which spread among the stones. Each tiny fragment of vampire flashing into flame and jumping to the next bit before the flames slowly died out.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Aro

I hadn't expected what happened and I wasn't sure I understood it either, mother and daughter seemed to act in concert. She turned to me then,

"I want my daughter, and I want safe passage for us and my mate out of Volterra. I have no quarrel with you or Emmett. Jasper will change me soon and we will live quietly without any threat to the Volturi."

"I see, you don't want a lot then. What about your daughter? Are you able to control her?"

"She doesn't need controlling Aro. She was merely protecting herself, all of us."

"I would prefer it if you stayed here Bella, at least until after your are transformation."

"No Aro. I want to be with my family in our own home. I'm not a specimen for you to watch nor is my daughter."

Caius came to my side,

"I think Bella is a very strong and resourceful woman who will get her own way in the end and it seems we do not have the power to stop her leaving. Save face brother and let her go in peace. I'm sure The Major will keep an eye on both of them."

Jasper nodded listening to every word.

"I guarantee both of them. They are my responsibility"

I wasn't happy, I wanted them here to study but Caius was right, Bella seemed to have the means of thwarting us and the child was powerful too.

"Very well Bella but don't push my patience. I want to hear of your transformation within six months or the guard will come for all of you"

"Don't threaten me Aro, it isn't necessary and it just makes me edgy."

Marcus spoke for the first time since they arrived,

"I think Bella and The Major will keep our secret Aro, they are after all mates and protect each other. The daughter isn't an immortal child so is not subject to our censure and as long as she keeps the secret I do not see the necessity to keep her here. I think we will see her again at some point."

I looked at him, what had he seen and I missed? I would have to ask him later.

"Very well, you may go but I want something in return."

"Yes?"

Bella sounded cautious.

"I want Carlisle free to carry on his research. He was not involved with Rosalie until she told him about her experiment and he is working for us."

"Our freedom for Carlisle's? Remember he told Rosalie we were looking for her. His actions got my father killed and my daughter dragged here to Italy"

"Its non negotiable."

I think Bella would have argued but The Major stepped in,

"Very well but if he interferes in any way with my family I will hunt him down and he will die"

"Understood Major, I'll make sure he realizes that, if you would allow him to come here you are free to go."

Bella

As we left I felt a huge weight lifted from me, we had been in the lion's den and returned with our lives. Grace walked between Jasper and I, Emmett choosing to remain behind for Carlisle. He could hardly meet my eye, ashamed of Rose's actions. I didn't blame him, he had been innocent but I wanted nothing to do with the Cullen's after this so I was relieved. Peter wasn't happy when he learned of Aro's stipulation but he eventually let Carlisle go with a warning.

"If I ever see your face again Cullen I'll forget the stipulation and rip the fuck out of you before burning the pieces, and that's a fucking promise."

Carlisle walked to his car looking back for Esme but she stood unsure, then looked at Grace.

"Carlisle I can't go with you when you betrayed everything we stand for. You allowed our daughter to experiment on one of our own. You helped her kidnap this child and was ready to hand her over to the Volturi. What about Bella? What about Jasper? Don't they mean anything to you? Do I mean anything to you when you can lie to me so easily?"

"Esme, it was necessary. Rose's work was important but I didn't sanction it. I knew nothing until Bella and Jasper came to me with their story. Grace was the result of an experiment and as such I think I understand how Rose saw her. Come with me, I promise I will never deceive you again. I'm sorry Esme."

"I trusted you, I loved you and you betrayed me. I can't go with you Carlisle, I don't trust anything you say any longer."

She walked over to us.

"I know I was involved in Grace's abduction but it was unknowingly. Would you allow me to travel back home with you?"

Before any of us could answer, Grace took Esme's hand,

"Come on Esme, you can sit with mummy, daddy, and me, on the plane.

Peter shook his head but who could argue with her? We got in our car and drove back to the airport where the pilot had waited patiently for us. I had no idea who was paying him but I was sure it wouldn't be cheap. Peter and Char got aboard first and Esme watched them.

"Was that Rose's doing?"

"Charlotte's face? Yes it was, she was trying to kill her."

Esme looked distraught but again Grace took her hand,

"Come on Esme lets find a good seat."

Jasper held me back as they got aboard

"Bella, you know what you agreed to, with Aro. You don't have to, don't feel pressured. I'll find a way to keep you safe if you wish to remain human."

I smiled at him,

"Did you hear what Marcus said? We're mates. How can I be your mate as a human? That's what Edward wanted, to watch me grow old and die, I couldn't bear the idea then and I hate it even more now. I don't ever want to leave yon or Grace. I love you Jasper. I have for a long time although I didn't realize it."

His smile was dazzling

"Thank you Bella for that. After all that's happened you're still happy with me?"

"Why not? You weren't responsible for what happened."

He took me in his arms and held me tight.

"When we get back we'll find somewhere of our own, a home for you and Grace and then we'll get married. I know it's all happened in the wrong order but I want to put right what I can."

We boarded arm in arm and I felt the happiest I had ever done.

Peter

I didn't like the idea of The Major going off with Bella and Grace, with no protection but he was determined to buy a place for his family. So we persuaded them to buy close to us, well relatively so, we could be there running in twenty minutes if he called. I was surprised when Esme went back to Boston alone but as she pointed out, it was her home, her house, and she could have it rebuilt to her own design. I'd thought she would try to tag along with us or Bella so she went up in my estimation, one decent Cullen out of the bunch, well two if Alice's actions recently were anything to go by. We went along with them when they viewed the property and I had to agree it was ideal. In its own acreage, with three bedrooms, a barn for horses and a good-sized paddock which I was sure he would fill with livestock soon enough. Grace cried when we said goodbye but we promised to join them for Christmas. It was quite a wrench for us waving them goodbye.

"Well darlin' I guess its home for us too"

I held Char close, kissing the scarred side of her face. It had faded a little more but would always be disfiguring and for that reason alone I would be happy to take Carlisle out, Rosalie's partner in crime. The others may believe that he knew nothing until after it was all done but I was skeptical. I would keep an eye on his movements for my own peace of mind.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

It was strange to walk into a beautiful and large house and know it was home. Jasper left the decor and furniture to me, well me and Grace. She picked the decor in her room, pale pink and silver with twinkle lights around the window frame and her baby four-poster bed with lace curtains draped at the head and foot. The rest of the furniture was white with silver colored handles and Shadow had pride of place on the pink princess duvet on her bed. She was so excited that by the end of our first day she was falling asleep on her feet by early evening so after a bath she was asleep almost instantly and I went down to the huge open plan lounge to find Jasper sitting on the couch by the fire which he had lit gazing into the flames. He patted the place at his side and I sat down leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around me. It felt new and slightly uncomfortable, the atmosphere charged with a certain excitement. This was our first night totally alone and I wasn't sure what to expect, we were almost strangers.

Jasper

I felt out of my depth, I wasn't sure what Bella expected of me or how to act with her. I knew I desired her body and mind but I felt nervous. As she sat down I felt her own mixed emotions which didn't help me much. We sat in silence for a little while then she turned to look at me,

"This is crazy. We're sitting here like a couple of school kids on a first date. We need to talk Jasper."

"OK, you first"

"Coward!" she smiled as she said it.

"Well I think we should be totally honest with each other so here goes. I love you and I want you, in my life, in my heart, in my bed. I want you to make love to me."

I swallowed, she had certainly been honest so now it was my turn.

"Bella, its been a long time and I'm frankly terrified that I won't please you but I have to tell you that I want you, body and soul and I'd like nothing better than to take you to bed and show you how much I love you."

She took my hand and stood up pulling me with her to the stairs her eyes never leaving mine. I swept her off her feet into my arms and ran up to our bedroom with her. The French doors leading out onto a balcony were shut against the autumn chill and as I lay her gently on the bed I felt as if a huge weight pressed down on me. She felt my apprehension and pulled me down beside her kissing me and running her hands through my hair, every stroke of her fingers starting another fire inside my belly. Her fingers worked their way slowly down my shirt, undoing each button and pulling it apart as she went. As she pulled it from my pants and slid it off my torso I waited, ready for her to flinch at the sight of my scars but she ignored them, running her hands down my chest to my stomach then laid her head on my skin, a flaming brand against my cold flesh but still she didn't flinch. I had no idea what she was thinking but love and desire were flooding into me from her.

Bella

He was so tense and guarded and when I took his shirt off I could see the terrible scars on his chest and neck, down both arms almost to his wrist. He had been attacked over and again by other vampires, presumably when he was in Mexico. As I lay my head on his bare skin I tried to send him my love and desire and I saw his erection through his pant so I caressed him very lightly and heard the hiss of his in drawn breath. Knowing I would have to make the first move I sat up slowly and took off my shirt and bra watching his eyes as they raked my naked body. His hands came up to cup my breasts followed by his lips and I knew he was going to be fine now. He pushed me back down gaining confidence all the time. His hands and mouth explored every inch of exposed flesh before his hands swiftly undid my jeans and slid them off to expose the rest of my body to his gaze.

"God you are beautiful."

"So are you"

He raised an eyebrow but didn't speak as I undid his pants and slipped them and his boxers off his hips and down his legs to throw them to the floor. His hip and one leg were covered in the same scars but they did nothing to mar his beauty, he was like a marble statue, perfect in every respect. As I took him in my hand and started to slowly caress him he grew harder and the throbbing became faster. I smiled as I felt his hands under my buttocks lifting me up to allow him to enter me. He was just right, we joined together perfectly and as he slid inside me I gasped and ran my hands through his hair again, kissing his throat and mouth, anywhere I could reach.

He pulled me close then started to thrust in and out slowly, making my body scream for release but holding back knowing exactly how to keep me right on the edge. When I could take it no longer and pleaded with him he smiled and started to move faster holding my arms as gently as he could when his climax came in time with my own. I felt the coldness as he came deep within me and breathed his name over and over as I fell back to earth in slow motion, his hands caressing my body as his lips met mine in a long sweet kiss.

Jasper

Bella was exactly right for me, we fitted together like two puzzle pieces locking together and making a whole. Wrapping her in a blanket against my cold touch I held her close whispering my love for her as she lay dozing and satisfied, whispering my name occasionally and running her fingers along my jaw line. I was surprised when her caresses became passionate again so soon, she was as hungry for me as I was for her and we made love over and over the first night in our own home. Our bedroom became a place of joint passion and it wasn't until the sun peeked through the blind that she finally slept thoroughly spent, she was insatiable.

I heard Grace moving around so reluctantly I left Bella sleeping and throwing on a pair of pants went downstairs. Grace sat at the table with Shadow, a bowl of cereal in front of her, the milk and cereal box neatly placed on the counter top. She smiled as she saw me,

"Daddy, can we explore today?"

"Sure, we'll take a picnic with us as soon as mummy's up."

She smiled at me and carried on with her breakfast so I went back upstairs to shower and kiss Bella's beautiful sleeping face before going back down. Grace informed me in a very grown up voice that she was going to shower and would I please wash her hair for her. This was one of the little things that made me feel like a real father. I washed her hair for her wondering at the perfect little person I had helped to create.

Leaving her to get dressed I went down to make the picnic. Bella and Grace had been shopping while I hunted so the cupboards were well stocked and I made sandwiches, threw in some cookies and fruit and a bottle of soda with beakers and napkins. Turning at a slight sound I saw the most wonderful sight, my mate still looking tousled from sex smiling at me from the top of the stairs. She looked at the picnic hamper on the counter top and bit her lip,

"Nothing for me to do?"

"Just come down here and kiss me, then my day will be perfect."

She laughed and came down straight into my arms,

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too darlin' now get yourself fed, we have exploring to do."

"Exploring? Right"

Her seductive smile and the hand that brushed my crotch set me thinking of another sort of exploration,

"Later I promise" I whispered as Grace came running down the stairs,

"Mummy quick, we're going exploring. Do you think we'll see any bears or wolves?"

"I hope not"

"Oh mummy, that would be great"

"I'll settle for squirrels and deer, less scary"

Grace giggled and ran into my arms to be swung round, she loved flying through the air giggling madly and I loved the feel of her in my arms, my daughter.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

Where did the time go? We moved into our new house in September, just in time for fall and the next time I came up to take a breath it was the end of November. We had fallen into our own routine, Grace took up our days and sex our nights. Jasper was the kind of lover women dreamed of, sweet, thoughtful, passionate, demanding, and always fulfilling. The others rang every week and Esme had been in contact to see how we were doing, Carlisle had come back to the states but stayed in an apartment he rented in town leaving the house rebuilding for Esme. He had spoken to her on a number of occasions and asked her to spend Christmas with him but she refused. I thought he was fighting a losing battle with her, she was so hurt by his betrayal.

I invited her here for Christmas along with Peter and Charlotte so I'd have to start shopping for the festive season soon. I wasn't sure who was more excited, Grace or Jasper, they had been busy designing home-made cards to send and thinking of party games to play on Christmas Eve once the others arrived. I took her shopping for presents in town one day and it was quite an experience. She chose some strange presents, a horse tee-shirt for Peter and a matching one for herself, some perfume and a strange brooch she saw in an antique shop as we passed. I thought it was too big and clumsy looking but her heart was set on it so it went into our bags.

Buying for Jasper was more of a task, she wanted a horse for him!

"Grace I know nothing about horses. We should let daddy choose his own horse darling"

She was set on this so I suggested asking Peter to help us but she shook her head stubbornly, she knew which one she wanted for him and dragged me to …...an art gallery of all places. I was relieved that it was a picture she wanted when she dragged me through the back to a small paddock with a horse in it. To me it looked as if it was on its last legs and the guy who ran the gallery and was selling it was amazed to see us. He'd only recently decided to get rid of it.

"I don't have time to exercise it, my son left home and left me with the brute. I don't like the things much."

That much was pretty apparent, it looked neglected. He wasn't asking a lot for it and agreed to keep it until Christmas. He even agreed to deliver it to our place late on Christmas Eve, he was so glad to find a buyer. I left money for its feed and a farrier to re-shoe it. I had no idea if it needed new shoes but I let him talk me into it. Walking back through the gallery I asked Grace how she knew about the horse.

"When I was in town with daddy a few days ago I heard the man from the gallery talking. He wanted to sell it to a man who was going to have it for bait. He said there was a big wolf on his property and the horse would draw the wolf out so he could shoot it. But he wouldn't pay enough. Poor horse mummy, I didn't want the wolf to kill it."

I decided I was putty in my daughters hands. I just wondered what she had planned for me! There was only Esme to buy for then. Grace wandered through the stores looking for something and finally she stopped at a counter full of children's jewellery. I watched as she picked through the items finally coming up with a plaited bracelet with a tiny crystal heart suspended from its centre.

"Won't that be too small for Esme Grace?"

Grace shook her head,

"No, Esme has tiny wrists. I noticed that, they're like mine"

She obviously noticed more than me!

She arranged to go out with Jasper to get my present and some of the decorations although most of them were going to be home-made. Jasper was using the type of decorations his mother had used in their house and I couldn't wait. Then others were all going to arrive on Christmas Eve, then Esme rang.

"Bella I'd like to ask you a really big favour. Would you mind terribly if Emmett came with me only he will be on his own otherwise? He and Carlisle had a falling out so he's come home to me. If it would be too awkward just say and I'll stay here with him. I wont ask you to tell me now but if you could let me know in the next few days."

Once Grace had gone to bed that evening and Jasper and I had come up for air I told him of Esme's call. He lay his head on my belly stroking my thigh then sighed,

"Well Emmett wasn't involved so its OK by me if you don't mind. Grace will just be happy to have so many people in the house to see all our preparations."

"OK I'll ring her later"

"Yes much later darlin', for now I have other things on my mind"

Looking at his groin I laughed,

"So you have. Well, let me help you with that terrible swelling you are developing."

As my lips touched him he groaned and arched his hips

"God woman how did I ever manage before I found you?"

"Lets worry about what's happening now shall we?"

And I took his mind off everything but me.

I rang Esme the next morning while Grace had breakfast,

"Thank you Bella. I'll tell him, he's been really hoping you'd let him come, you know what a kid he is about Christmas."

"Have you heard any more from Carlisle?"

"No, I told him I was going away with Emmett for Christmas and I think he's going to Italy. I still can't believe what he did. Anyway, lets think about happier things shall we. Is there anything special you'd like me to bring with me?"

"No Esme I think Grace and Jasper have it all under control."

"Oh dear, that sounds interesting"

"Well I think it will be unusual. We look forward to seeing you both."

Jasper

Three days before Christmas Eve Grace sent Bella shopping alone so we could surprise her with the decorations. First we went out and chose a tree for the living room. Grace chose a big one but with a bend in it.

"Why that one?"

"Because no one else would have it daddy, not with a bend in it. I feel sorry for it"

That was my daughter, always seeing beyond the initial view of things. I carried it back as she walked beside me singing carols and swinging my hand. We put it up and left the box of decorations Bella had salvaged from Charlie's plus a lot she and Grace had bought in town, next to it. Then we cut some ivy, holly, and mistletoe and wound them on wire to make evergreen garlands which I wired to the stairs and around the mantelpiece. The huge Yule log had been brought in a few weeks ago to finish drying and was in its place ready to be lit. Over the chimney was an old rifle I'd found on one of the barns, I'd cleaned up and Grace decided it needed a festive touch so she found a rather scrawny robin ornament and had me fix it to the end of the barrel,

"The robin is safe there daddy."

I agreed but next time we looked it had fallen round and was hanging upside down from the bottom of the barrel. I went to fix it again but Grace thought it looked good as it was so the robin was left hanging upside down in pride of place. We made popcorn most of which we strung with cranberries for the tree but some Grace ate laughing and singing as she did so. She was always so happy and I fed from her constantly. For an empath she was a dream come true.

By the time Bella got back with armfuls of food and drink, why with just the two of them I couldn't imagine. She was happy, her cheeks glowing from the cold, she looked radiant and I loved her more each day.

"Grace quick, come look"

We both raced to the door to see snowflakes falling,

"Snow for Christmas yeah! We can make snow angels and build a snowman."

"If we get enough and it looks like we will."

The clouds in the distance were heavy with it, luckily it wouldn't stop our particular guests.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

When we got up the next morning the snow was laying heavily and Grace insisted on a snowball fight before we decorated the tree. I had the advantage being the cold one here but she was a very good aim. Bella spent most of her time flat on her back laughing, my clumsy girl still had two left feet. It was after lunch before we finished the tree and as I came to sit with my girls as they had tea I smelled something that brought back memories of my childhood, warm spiced wine. My mother made it, only at Christmas and we children were allowed a glass each before bed. Seeing my expression Bella smiled and pointed to a small food warmer sitting on the cupboard with a ceramic container of mulled wine simmering in it.

"I thought you might like that."

There was also a huge bowl of crumbled cinnamon and nutmeg with slices of orange, and lemons studded with cloves which added to the scented air.

"Thank you darlin', what did I do to deserve you?"

She smiled and pushed her hair back from her face. I saw a fading bruise just under her chin where I had been a little less careful a few nights back. It made me feel guilty but sensing my unease she turned slowly and winked and I had to laugh. I did a lot of that since Bella and I moved here. She was the sunshine in my life, she brought me to life with every breath she took, every look she gave me. Her face had filled out a little now so she looked more content and less careworn.

Bella

I gave Grace her bath and then Jasper told her a story while I tidied up downstairs but instead of waiting for him downstairs tonight, I went into our room and ran a bath, filling the tub with bubble bath and slipped in to enjoy the warm water. It eased my aching legs and feet and I was almost asleep when Jasper joined me, having an outsize tub was a really good idea!

"You OK Bella? You look tired. you've been doing too much."

"Well I think that's everything sorted now so tomorrow I intend to put my feet up and let my husband pamper me"

"I can pamper you now."

He picked up my foot and started to rub it.

"God that feels good. My feet ache."

"Are you sure you're OK?"

I pulled my foot away and stood up

"I'm fine, come on stud, time for bed."

He grinned as he got out and I wondered how long the grin would last. Drying off I threw on my wrap and went to bed sitting on the edge to wait for him. He came through still naked like a Greek hunting God so sleek and beautiful. Sitting beside me he put his arm around me and pulled me close.

"What's wrong Bella? You're in a strange mood tonight."

"I have to tell you something Jasper, about your Christmas present"

He pulled away to look at me,

"My present?"

"Yes I've had a change of heart about it"

"So what was it going to be?"

"That's not important it's what you're getting now that's important."

"OK what is it now or is it a surprise?"

"Yes its certainly a surprise, but a good one I hope"

"Fair enough, I'll buy it, what?"

"I wasn't sure until today but I did a test, Jasper I'm pregnant again"

He looked at me stunned and I worried about his reaction then his face broke into an almost triumphant smile,

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

Then he looked suddenly worried,

"What about you? We don't know if you'll be able to carry it without Roses drugs."

"Well I'll give it my best shot. If its meant to be then it will."

"Right, take it easy. Put your feet up. I'll cancel Christmas"

"Whoa cowboy. I'm looking forward to it. Anyway just think of all the help I'll have."

"Do you want to tell the others or keep it a secret for now?"

I put my hand to his cheek.

"I'm proud to be carrying your baby just like I was when I found out last time. I want the whole world to know"

"But if you lose it?"

"Then they'll understand."

He took me in his arms so tenderly I felt like spun glass,

"Bella, how do you keep making me happier every day? We should get married, soon."

"How about a Christmas wedding? Peter or Em could do the honours"

"Don't you want the full works?"

"I have you, what else could I possibly need? I love you Jazz. Anyway we can talk about that later"

He lifted me into bed covering me up then lay beside me holding me close.

"I take it sex is out?"

"Yes Bella, until we know how you're doing with this baby. Which is not to say I can't still demand gratification from my wife"

His grin made me laugh even as I whacked his arm.

The next day I was pampered and watched by a hawk like husband. We told Grace and she was over the moon at the thought of a brother or sister although we did explain that it was very early and things did go wrong especially as daddy was a very special person.

"I know. Daddy's a vampire so he's not like you but more like me."

She said it so matter of factly that we looked at each other and laughed.

"Can I tell people mummy? Please can I?"

I nodded,

"Yes you can but please let them get in the door first OK angel?"

She nodded and went out into her play room singing to herself and doing very graceful ballet steps.

"I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy"

She grabbed Shadow as she passed his chair and they disappeared.

"Do you think all children would be so blasé about having a vampire for a father?"

Jazz looked at me,

"Hey, I can't be blasé myself so how would I know."

The next morning Grace dragged us out of bed to make a snowman at the front of the house to greet our guests as they arrived. No ordinary snowman though, he had to be really tall and have coal for eyes and a mouth, a carrot for a nose, a black hat and a twig broom under his arm. She showed us the picture she had found of a traditional snowman so while she and Jazz collected the snow I was sent to hunt for the accessories. I found a scarf and a woolly hat which I hoped would be acceptable then went out to collect some twigs for the broom.

"Wait for me mummy"

Grace came running over,

"You find them and I'll pick them up, you mustn't do a lot of bending and stretching."

I smiled at her

"Did daddy tell you that?"

"No but its true. I know about it because I went on your computer last night and looked it up. I want to help you so I can have a brother to play with."

"Well the baby might be another little girl"

"Oh well I guess she can have my old things if it is, I don't mind really, it will be cool to have someone

to play with."

I'd never thought about Grace being lonely, not having friends her own age but it was so difficult. We home schooled her because as far as the authorities were concerned she didn't exist. Jazz was getting her some papers through a lawyer he knew in Seattle but these things took time. Maybe then she could mix with other children but there was always the danger she would be exposed as a freak. She was very forward for her age and she grew almost daily, looking far older than her real age. I would try not to worry about it until after Christmas, our first as a family in our own home.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

It was snowing again as our first guests arrived to be met at the door by a bouncing and very excited Grace, "Uncle Peter, Auntie Charlotte, Merry Christmas."

Peter picked her up and swung her in the air.

"Do you like our snowman?"

He looked at it appraisingly,

"He's a tiddler, tomorrow we'll build a bigger one"

Grace went to kiss Charlotte on her damaged face and took her hand dragging her in to the lounge where Bella sat mending Graces coat that she'd torn on a nail getting some of the twigs, the broom looking very workmanlike when it was finished, although the pink ribbon Grace had insisted on tying it with did make it look a little less than authentic.

I waited for her to tell them our news but she surprised us by not saying anything, she had something lined up we were sure. Soon after them came Esme and Emmett and Grace welcomed them just as warmly

as she had Peter and Char. Emmett seemed I'll at ease to begin with but once he realised he was welcome he loosened up and he and Peter decided that as it was still snowing they might as well try tobogganing using a battered sheet of metal they found in the barn. Grace begged to be allowed to go too so I went along to see she was OK, neither of them was used to having such a delicate human around. Esme, Char, and Bella stayed behind at the house promising hot chocolate and toasted marshmallows for Graces supper.

The tobogganing was a huge success with Grace riding with each of us in turn until I saw she was shivering with the cold,

"Home now. It's time for supper and bed or Santa wont come."

She looked at me then turned to Peter,

"I think Santa is a myth".

"Really? What about vampires, are they a myth?"

She looked at him thinking about this,

"No...well maybe Santa does exist"

"Well you wouldn't want to upset him and not get any presents now would you?"

She shook her head at this and picked up Shadow who was still on the toboggan from his last trip down hill. When we got back I could smell the hot chocolate among the scents of cinnamon and oranges. Esme was kneeling by the fire with a long twig toasting the marshmallows and Grace rushed over to try one,

"Be careful, the middle will be hot and runny."

Grace sat beside Bella and they eat and drank while Grace told her all about the races we'd had.

"What time is it mummy?"

Bella looked at the clock,

"It's very late. I think you need to get ready for bed now."

"Can Charlotte read me a story?"

Char smiled at her

"Of course sweetheart. You go get ready for bed and shout when you're ready."

Still Grace hadn't said anything and I wondered if she had forgotten in her excitement but I wouldn't spoil it for her so we kept quiet. Once Char came back down we sat talking while Bella who was looking tired curled up on the sofa with her head on my lap and fell asleep. Our voices dropped and we talked about Christmases we remembered and old traditions long since gone. Emmett helped me get Graces presents down and stack them by the fire in black sacks for her while Peter used the burned end of the toasting stick to draw reindeer tracks across the room from the door and boot prints for Santa. We drew the line at the idea of reindeer poo although Grace would probably have loved it!

I left our guests to their own devices carrying Bella up to our room and settling her in bed. She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled at me.

"Don't leave me"

"I wont"

I got in beside her and she curled around me like a cat, her slightly rounded belly pressed against my arm and I felt a small movement, was this my new baby saying hello? It stirred a few times and I felt the tiniest nudges, each one filling me with wonder. This time I would be here to see my baby grow inside the woman I loved and see its entrance to this world if she could only hold on to it long enough but I wasn't blind to the danger that she could lose it at any time. We had no idea how much difference Rosalie's drugs had made to Bella's ability to carry Grace to full term. I was prepared but inside the man in me screamed at the thought of losing a life I had helped to create.

The next morning we were disturbed about six by Graces excited screams as she found Santa had been. Bella wrapped her dressing gown around her and I steadied her as we went downstairs. I always worried about her and stairs because her record on them wasn't great. She could trip over on level ground after all! We sat waiting for Grace to open her presents but once we were all there she stood up and addressed us all.

"Mummy and daddy have an extra special present for us all this year. I'm going to have a brother or sister."

The gasps were audible, Esme was so excited her eyes shone while Char looked at Bella and grinned,

"So the wise woman's help will be needed again?"

Bella nodded to her, the two of them had a special bond forged when Char helped her give birth to Grace. Peter threw his hands up in the air,

"More Munchkins, Oh no"

Grace jumped on him,

"I am not a Munchkin."

"Yes you are if I say so"

The play fight went on as we continued to watch. Emmett came to Bella's side.

"Congrats little Sis. Do you think you'll be OK?"

"I hope so Em, we'll just have to wait and see. Grace was a miracle, perhaps we'll get another."

After this we sat watching as Grace, Shadow still by her side, opened her many presents, games, dressing up clothes, a kitchen with lights and sounds, a baby doll with a crib, all kinds of stuff. Then came our turn, the others were knocked out by Grace's choice of presents, Esme especially as the brooch was exactly like the one her mother had given her for her twenty-first birthday and she had lost when she became a vampire. Somehow Grace had known. Bella loved her big fluffy slippers and perfume Grace had chosen for her. We had decided not to buy for each other, after all we had all we wanted or needed, each other.

It wasn't until I was clearing up the thick drift of ripped wrapping paper that Peter looked at Grace,

"What about daddy? Doesn't he get a present?"

She smiled at Bella who nodded then came and took my hand.

"You need to stand up daddy and wear this"

It was a blindfold which Peter held her up to tie around my face. Then she took my hand

"Follow me"

I followed her out of the house and across to the barn quite mystified until I smelled horse.

"You can take it off now daddy".

I did so to see the most beautiful creature in one of the stalls, he was neglected but had the makings of a fabulous beast.

"Fuck me, its Major!"

I glared at Peter who looked at Grace and put a hand to his mouth,

"Whoops, sorry Grace"

She giggled then looked at me,

"Do you like him daddy? The man who owned him was going to sell him as wolf bait."

As I put my hand out to the horse who moved nervously but didn't back away Grace told us the story.

"What are you going to call him daddy?"

Peter had been right, he was very much like my old stallion Major,

"Major I think"

Peter nodded his agreement,

"It's almost as if the old guy has come back"

He was right and as I smoothed his neck the horse moved closer and put his nose in my jacket pocket which made Grace giggle but gave me goosebumps. It was exactly what Major had done to greet me, my old friend reincarnated. I couldn't help my smile and Grace jumped up and down with pleasure then introduced Major to her horse Shadow. Major whinnied at him and that pleased her even more. she ran inside to tell Bella while Peter, Em, and I stayed in the barn.

"He needs a fair bit of grooming but it looks like he's been re-shod. What a present, a new horse and a new baby. You think she'll carry it?"

"I don't know Peter but as long as she wants to try I'm behind her. If it comes down to a choice though its Bella all the way."

"And the Volturi?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair,

"You're thinking about Aro's time limit?"

He nodded stroking Majors flank,

"You know he's going to come looking and she can't change while she's pregnant. Your going to exceed his time limit."

"Then I guess we have to hope for the best and try to prepare for the worst. I don't think it's occurred to Bella so keep it quiet Peter. She doesn't need any stress now"

He nodded and looked at Emmett,

"You ready for a fight Em?"

"Hey, anyone messes with my little Sis I'll be there"

It was good to have these two with me, I just hoped it wouldn't come to a fight.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Jasper

When we went back inside Grace was playing snakes and ladders with Esme while Char and Bella were sitting by the fire, Bella holding an envelope in her hand. I could feel her distress across the room and was at her side in an instant.

"What's happened Bella? Are you OK?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes but nodded, handing me the envelope.

"It was through the door when I went to get Graces jacket for her. I had no idea what it was."

I pulled the thick heavy paper from the envelope and unfolded it cursing quietly. Peter and Em came over to see what the problem was.

The letter was from the Volturi, signed by all three brothers.

Dear Bella, It is with some sadness that we understand you have not yet become one of us. Your six months are nearly over and we wanted to remind you that the Volturi do not give second chances."

"Now what do we do?" That came from Char.

"Bella can't change until the baby is born but if we tell Aro she's pregnant again he's going to want to be involved with this child. If she isn't changed within their time frame then they'll send the guard to kill her and me."

I was stating the obvious but it was all I could think of.

"Succinctly put, which leaves us where? Up the creek without a fucking paddle. Can we put him off?"

"I know what you said earlier but this isn't your fight Peter. You don't have to get involved, you've been hurt enough already."

"Fuck you Major, its our fight too. Now stop with the stupidity and think. How do we get out of this?"

Emmett touched me on the arm,

"How long before Bella has the baby?"

I looked to her for help, I had no idea what had happened last time. She looked at Char and then answered,

"About another month I guess give or take a week or two"

"So we need to keep Aro off your back for about six weeks tops?"

"Yes Emmett I guess so."

"Right, and how long do you have until the end of his deadline?"

"A month tops but I doubt he'll wait until the very hour."

"What if Bella were to ask for a two week extension to enable her to say goodbye to her mother and settle her affairs"

Peter shook his head,

"Emmett we're talking about Aro Volturi here not your local Bank Manager, wake up"

Em looked at Peter,

"It was just an idea, we need some way to keep him off for an extra two weeks that's all. As soon as Bella gives birth Jazz can change her. Is there any way of speeding things up?"

"Sure Emmett, I'll turn the temperature up in the oven. For fuck sake if you can't come up with a good idea then shut the fuck up."

We were all worried and tempers high so Bella stood up.

"Don't argue please. I know you're all trying to help but don't argue among yourselves. You forget that Aro can't hurt me, he can't reach me or any of you if I'm shielding you. Now I know enough about him to see that he hates to lose face. I'm going to give him an ultimatum, he can come for me and my family and friends and lose the ensuing battle which would be really bad press for the Volturi or he can forget me for an extra couple of weeks and I'll send him a meek letter telling him that I acceded to his wishes."

"Fucking brilliant Bella. You're a diplomat as well as a soldier."

"Thank you Peter. Do you think it will work?"

She turned to me as she said it.

"Aro won't like it but if you address Caius first on the subject he will see the sense in agreeing and pressure Aro to agree. He'll want to know why though."

"But if I tell him?"

"What can he do? He couldn't take Grace, he wont be able to take the baby either for the same reason. You could sweeten the pill by offering to demonstrate your gift which you may be willing to use in the service of the Volturi but only if all three brothers are in agreement as to the action. That way he will be able to save face."

"Do you think he'll use my gift?"

"If he gets the opportunity but to get the other two brothers to agree to any action wont be easy, especially if it's a one shot offer. They'll want to keep it for a special occasion."

She didn't like it but it was the best way to keep the Volturi from our door long enough for the baby to be born.

"But once the baby arrives they'll soon hear about it."

Emmett pointed this out.

"What will they do? Come demanding it from us? It didn't get them far last time did it?"

I knew Bella wasn't feeling up to a fight or even an argument at the moment so we left the Volturi for another few days, they wouldn't be expecting to hear anything straight away in any case. Peter and Emmett took Grace out to make a Super Snowman while Bella said she needed to talk to Esme and Charlotte but when I offered to go out with the guys she clung to my hand asking me to sit with her.

"Charlotte. I'm going to need your help again if you don't mind. I know it was hard on you last time but at least this time we'll have help."

"I'm not sure I'd put Peter in the help category. He's more likely to go off at the first hint of blood."

Bella smiled at her then looked at Esme,

"I wanted to ask you if you'd mind staying on for a while to help Jazz with Grace because I know him and he's going to be torn between me and her."

I didn't say anything but she was right.

"Of course I'd love to Bella. I'm working on a design for a friend but I can do that from here. Emmett can go back alone"

I interrupted here,

"He could stay too. We could do with all the help we can get and he's already offered."

"That's good Jazz, he's lost now Rose is gone, still trying to find his way I think."

Bella

So it was settled, our house became home to our friends too, I was secretly glad Jazz had asked Em to stay too, if the Volturi caused any problems I would feel better knowing he was here to stand with Peter and Jazz. When the guys came back in with a very red faced and sleepy Grace we asked them to stay and I had to agree with Esme, Emmett was so happy. I think he missed the family and we were the next best thing. I took Grace up to bed excusing myself to have an early night, I was shattered after what had been a very long day. After telling Grace a story which soon sent her to sleep

I had a quick shower and climbed into bed knowing Jasper would be up soon, he didn't leave my side for very long and I knew he'd be even more attentive with a baby on the way. Laying in bed I put a hand on my belly and spoke to my baby,

"Don't worry little one, we'll look after you, just stay there safe until you can survive the world."

Baby gave a little kick as if to say it understood my words and I smiled, hoping I could do this without the help of Roses drugs.

Jasper

I left the others talking to kiss Grace goodnight and make sure she was tucked in then went into our room where I could hear Bella's soft breathing and hear her heartbeat, steady and slow. She was already asleep so I undressed and climbed in beside her, careful to keep my cold body from direct contact with her warm skin but as always she sensed me there and pulled the sheet away until her naked body was pressed against mine, ignoring the chill. Her arm came across my chest and settled across my throat, fingers caressing my skin slowly. How had I lived without my Bella for so long? I had moved in a semi sleep until she came and woke me up, my Bella, the light of my life.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

The next couple of weeks went quickly with the others keeping Grace occupied when she wasn't doing school work. Jasper taught her Maths and History while I still did English with her, like me she loved books even the classics and we read Wuthering Heights together. Charlotte spent time drawing maps of all the places Grace wanted to visit when she was older while the guys did the outdoor play, teaching her tracks of animals and about the plants in the wild with their properties which surprised me at first. Then it was pointed out to me that they'd been humans when plants in the wild were often the only medicines to hand. I drew the line at taking her on a bear hunt and was given the cold shoulder until Jasper spoke to her. It was the first time he was ever cross with her and she was devastated, coming to me in tears because she'd upset daddy. A cuddle and a few kisses later it was all over. Grace and Jasper reunited but she'd learned an important lesson, to think about others and not to upset her mummy or daddy was ready to tell her about it.

I was getting huge even quicker than I did with Grace and I felt fat and ugly but Jasper seemed even more fascinated with me,

"Bella that's my child you are carrying, how could I find that less than wonderful and you less desirable or sexy?"

I wasn't sure why but he still loved and desired me and he still cuddled me up in bed and caressed my swollen belly as he had my breasts before I became pregnant. He kissed me and pleasured me any way he could while I couldn't get enough of his body, tracing the patterns of his scars and using my fingers or my mouth to bring him to climax, in all we loved each other more every day.

When the second letter arrived I was ready, Id been expecting it, the slightly less polite tone of it just making me mad,

Bella

It has come to the attention of the Volturi that you are still human despite our earlier reminder. There will be no further communication and we expect to hear news of your transformation very soon.

It was signed by the three brothers and this time I handed the letter to Jasper without getting upset.

"What do you want to do? What we discussed before?"

I shook my head,

"No I think this time we'll answer but not quite as they expect."

"Really? Is my Bella ready for a fight?"

"Yes she is."

I took a pen and a sheet of paper and sitting at the table I started to write,

Thank you for your communication reminding me of the promise I made to become a vampire. The tone of the letter seemed to be slightly threatening although I imagine this must be a misreading on my part. After all why would the Volturi threaten the one person they cannot harm. I assure you that my decision has not changed but circumstances dictate that I cannot do so quite as quickly as I thought. A soon as the deed is done my mate will inform you, in the meantime be assured that you are in my thoughts at all time.

Bella Whitlock.

I handed it to Jasper,

"What do you think?"

He read it and a smile spread slowly on his face,

"Very nice with just a hint of a threat. I'm sure Aro will read and understand your message."

I got up from the table and felt a pain in my back putting a hand to it as I straightened. Jasper was beside me instantly, his arm around me but I just smiled.

"Its OK just back ache. Don't worry Jazz I think we're almost there."

I went through to sit by the fire watching Grace, Emmett, and Peter, building a house of cards in the middle off the room.

"I think you're supposed to use playing cards"

"Yes but its more fun with Christmas cards and it falls down more often."

I shook my head in bewilderment at Peter's explanation until it fell and I saw the forfeit. Em had knocked it over so he had to stand on his head and recite a nursery rhyme, although the words seem to have got twisted as he spoke.

Char came over to me taking the seat beside me,

"It starting?"

I nodded looking out the window where I saw Jazz walking to the barn.

"I don't want you to say anything yet. Let's have a little peace first. I'll just go lay down, with a little luck he'll be out with Major for a while and Grace seems occupied."

Char looked over and shook her head,

"I swear the boys are more child like than Grace."

"Where's Esme?"

Char shrugged,

"I think she's involved in a long telephone conversation with her latest client. He doesn't like the colour scheme she suggested for the master bath or something! She's a real perfectionist."

I got up slowly and made my way upstairs without alerting anyone else to the imminent birth. Once upstairs

I showered but the pains were getting closer very quickly so I cut it short and went to lay on the bed looking out at the snow-covered scenery. It was so beautiful and I tried to imagine myself on the snow-covered slopes of the distant mountain ridges but without much luck.

Charlotte

I could hear Bella's breathing becoming laboured and with a quick look at the guys went upstairs to see if she needed help yet. As I opened the bedroom door I could smell the blood. I looked over to the bed where she lay her eyes closed and blood seeping onto the quilt, something wasn't going to plan. I scrubbed my hands and with a little help from Bella got into bed and checked what was happening. This baby was coming fast and he or she was big, this wasn't going to be anything like Grace's birth so I grabbed a few towels and called down for Esme who came up immediately telling the guys to take Grace to see Major and let Jazz know things were about to happen.

"I don't like all this blood Char."

"Me neither but there's not much we can do but pray the baby comes quickly then Jazz can change her before she bleeds out."

"This isn't like last time?"

"No, last time was almost normal, except for the speed of everything."

Bella was struggling this time and I thought it was because the baby was bigger, she was only a slight framed girl so it was going to be painful and bloody as we already saw. I heard footsteps and Jasper came through the door, his hands still dirty from the stable.

"Freeze Major, get washed up or get out."

He looked down and went through washing his hands so fast it was almost as if he hadn't moved, then he came to kneel beside Bella taking her hands in his.

"You don't need to be here for this" she murmured.

"Yes I do, its my baby too"

"But the blood"

"Hey, let me worry about that. If Char and Esme can cope then I'm sure I can."

I knew what to expect with the blood but Esme struggled although to her credit she wouldn't leave. It was a long painful process even with Jasper helping Bella with the pain. I was more worried about the blood loss but I knew it would be useless to bring it up, she wouldn't do anything until she knew the baby was safely delivered. An hour later Bella's son made his appearance, a huge baby compared to his sister but he had two arms, two legs, and a healthy set of lungs. She smiled through her tears and held her arms out for him. Jasper who had taken him from me knelt back down and held him out for her to see.

"He's so beautiful Jazz, just like his father, our son."

She leaned forward slightly with his help and kissed the baby's head then lay back.

"I'm so tired and cold, I think I'll sleep now"

I looked at Esme whose eyes reflected my own panic and she took the baby from Jasper,

"You need to do it now Jazz she's lost too much blood."

He looked shocked,

"If not you'll lose her, she doesn't have the strength to fight any more."

He put his lips to hers kissing her tenderly and I saw in his eyes he felt how cold she was. He wrapped the quilt around her and held her tight before sinking his teeth into her neck pumping in as much venom as he could then sealing the bite before picking up her delicate wrists and doing the same. When he was convinced there was nothing more he could do he held her body wrapped like a mummy in his arms, rocking her gently as her body started to shake with the agony of the burn. It seemed so unfair after what she'd just been through but it was the only way and I knew he wouldn't survive without her, however much his children might need him. The baby started to cry quietly and he looked up then laying Bella down very gently he took him from me and went down stairs to present his son to the rest of the family, especially his sister.

We cleaned up the blood and threw open the windows to get rid of the smell then followed, leaving Bella alone for just a few minutes before Emmett and Peter went up to sit with her, a vigil we were to keep between us until she woke. Grace was over the moon with her baby brother but upset her mummy was sick

"Its OK Grace, mummy's going to be fine, she's just changing so she'll be more like us."

Grace nodded and held her arms out to take her brother. As soon as he was in her arms he quietened, his eyes closed and he slept. Grace sat on the couch singing to him for the next hour and when he woke demanding to be fed she took the bottle from me and sat beside Jasper feeding him and talking to her father about the plans she had for her brother.

"What's his name daddy?"

Jasper looked at a loss,

"Mummy and I never decided on a name until we knew if it was a boy or a girl."

"Mummy chose my name so you get to choose his."

He looked at her face which was so serious and smiled.

"OK, let me think, how about Josh? That was the name of my little brother and I missed him most of all when I left home"

"Josh, that's short for Joshua isn't it?"

"My brother was just Josh, do you think he'd like that name?"

Grace thought about that and nodded then looked down at her brother,

"Hi Josh, I'm your sister Grace and this is daddy."

We watched Grace play mummy to the little boy while their mother fought the venom that was changing her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Jasper

I stayed down with Grace and Josh as long as I could but Bella was calling me even through her pain and unconsciousness and I went back up Em and Peter nodding and going back downstairs. Bella twisted and moaned as the venom destroyed her human tissues and I took her in my arms pulling as much pain from her as I could bear to give her some relief and I told her through gritted teeth about our son and Graces reaction to him. I had no idea if she heard me, if she was even aware I was with her but I kept talking anyway. I have no idea how long I stayed with her but Esme and Char came up to relieve me, Grace was asking for me to tell her a bedtime story and Josh needed feeding. I took the bottle from Char at the door and Josh from Peter taking him into Graces bedroom and telling her a story while Josh drank his formula.

"I don't think he likes it very much daddy"

He did seem to be struggling with the milk.

"I think maybe he'd rather have blood like you"

Grace never ceased to amaze me the way she took my vampire habits in her stride. I wondered if she might be right so when I finished her story and kissed her and Shadow I took Josh downstairs and asked Peter what he thought. Em volunteered to go hunt up some feed for Josh so Peter and I sat in the lounge to wait.

"He's a real cutie. So Major, not one but two kids, bet you never dreamed of that"

I shook my head holding my son close,

"I wonder how controlled Bella will be as a newborn. She has plenty of incentive, a baby, a daughter and you. Its gonna be difficult if she's typical, you don't want a blood thirsty new vampire close to the children"

He was right but I couldn't imagine Bella hurting her own babies for any reason.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Keep a good eye on her"

He nodded,

"Well it will be just like old times, working together to keep the newborn in line."

Emmett came back then with a struggling elk and Peter bled it into a formula bottle which we took to Josh. I offered it to him hesitantly and knew immediately it was the right move. He almost snatched the bottle in his haste to feed.

"I'll get another bottle ready, it looks like this ones going to be a guzzler."

Josh finished the bottle very quickly followed by two more before he closed his eyes again and slept in my arms.

He fed regularly after that so Emmett and Esme became food suppliers as well as companions for Bella. I spent as much time with her as I could without neglecting my children. Grace continued to be fascinated by Josh and he seemed content in her arms or watching her as she drew him pictures or played his mobile over the crib. She even allowed him to cuddle Shadow, a great honour as he'd been her constant companion from birth. When she passed him to me to go have a bath Shadow came too and when I offered him back to her she shook her head,

"Josh needs Shadow now. He looked after me and he'll look after Josh too, like he did you daddy."

I watched her go out of the room hand in hand with Esme and I wondered how I'd been so lucky, to have such a sweet daughter.

Josh nuzzled against my chest then fidgeted, something he rarely did, but nothing seemed to calm him so I decided to try putting him to bed. At the top of the stairs I turned to his room but he started to grizzle

so I turned to our room and he quieted, did he know something? Was Bella ready to wake? I took him in and walked to the bed where Bella lay quiet now, her breathing almost stopped and her heart beating its last few ragged thumps. He wriggled again so I lay him beside his mother and he snuggled against her stomach and fell asleep.

"Are you sure that's safe Jasper?"

Emmett looked concerned

"We're here Em, I'm sure we can get him away if she goes crazy. I don't think he smells much like food anyway, his blood is so tainted by venom the blood is hardly distinguishable. But Grace it might be better if you waited downstairs with Charlotte just until mummy wakes up properly."

Grace went over and kissed Bella before taking Charlotte's hand and going out. No sooner had the door closed on them than Bella's heart stopped beating and silence filled the room.

We waited in anticipation as Bella sniffed the air then opened her eyes which were a vivid ruby and looked down at Josh asleep beside her. She smiled at him and lifted a hand to reach and touch his cheek very slowly and carefully.

"You are so beautiful little one, just like your father."

Then her eyes turned to me, gazing into my eyes and the flames she had ignited in my chest burst forth again as she whispered my name. Peter and Emmett stood close to her as she sat up being careful not to disturb Josh as she did so, then she got up and walked over to me ignoring them completely.

"Jasper? You are even more beautiful with these eyes."

She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me then looked back at Josh,

"He's grown already. What did you call him?"

"Josh after my youngest brother."

"That's beautiful. Where's Grace?"

"She's waiting downstairs. We thought it might be too much for you in one go."

She turned to the others,

"It's OK boys you can stand down I'm not going to attack anyone I promise"

They both looked at her apprehensively then Emmett smiled,

"You are one strange newborn Bella"

"Fucking weird if you ask me. Why can't you do anything like a normal person? Not afraid of vampires as a human and sitting there as if waiting for tea and cake as a newborn, you're driving me crazy, at least try to act blood thirsty, just for me."

She crouched and snarled low in her chest then started stalking Peter round the room.

"Now that's more like it, scary newborn."

Bella straightened up and laughed before pouncing on him to lay on top of him, her teeth touching his throat.

"Does that make you feel better Peter?"

"Oh yeah. Now you're talking."

At that moment Josh woke up and grumbled, he wasn't used to being alone, he usually slept in someone's arms or with Grace in her bed, but Bella was there in an instant picking him up and cradling him carefully. I went over and saw as his eyes opened and he smiled up at her.

"He is so beautiful Jazz, can I see Grace now?"

"Yes of course darlin', just remember she might smell more appealing to you, she's more human"

"How?"

"Grace eats like a human and she isn't venomous whereas Josh drinks blood, animal blood, and he is venomous."

I pulled down the neck of my sweater to show her his tiny teeth marks in my shoulder.

"Oh Josh naughty boy biting daddy"

Her tone was loving and he gurgled at the sound. She took a deep breath and handed Josh to me taking my hand and steadying herself with a deep breath before walking out the room and down the stairs flanked by Peter and Emmett who were still on alert. Char and Grace were playing ludo with Esme and looked up hearing our approach. Esme and Char kept still, smiling encouragingly at Bella, while Grace got up slowly,

"Wow mummy you are even more pretty now. Can I come and cuddle you?"

She looked at me and I nodded, we'd talked about this and she knew not to move until I told her it was OK and then move slowly. Bella nodded and crouched down opening her arms for Grace to walk into an embrace. I heard Bella stop breathing to prevent any scent of blood tempting her and Peter braced himself to move but Bella smiled as her arms enfolded her daughter.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable mummy?"

"No sweetheart, you're my little girl why would you think that?"

"Daddy and Uncle Peter told me you might feel thirsty when you scented my blood but that I shouldn't worry because you wouldn't hurt me."

Bella smiled,

"I wont hurt you my darling, I love you and I've missed you the past few days."

Peter

The Major knelt down to put his arm around Bella and Char took a picture of the little family group. I never thought I would ever see The Major as a family man, happy and contented but to see him there with his mate and two children brought a lump to my throat. Bella was as unusual as a vampire as she had been as a human. The reunion was interrupted by a knock at the door and Bella froze then sniffed the air and relaxed, like us she'd smelled vampire and was more relaxed but The Major and I recognised the scent. The Volturi had come in force, whether to see if Bella had changed or to kill her and him we had no idea but we weren't taking any chances. I called Emmett and Char to my side as Esme rose to answer the door, The Major moving to stand between his family and the incoming Volturi, whispering information to Bella as he did so.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

I watched over Jasper's shoulder as three cloaked figures appeared in the doorway throwing their hoods back as they did so, Aro, Jane, and Felix, stood there. Then as they moved forward I saw another figure walking close behind him, a hand on his shoulder, was this the shield I'd heard of when they told me about mine? He was obviously taking no chances here.

"Major, as we never heard from you regarding your mate Bella I thought we should visit in person to see how things stood."

His eyes roved over our small gathering.

"It seems we have interrupted some kind of party, and Bella look at you, a vampire after all and such an exceptionally beautiful one my dear. This is your daughter Grace? She is growing fast, what a shame her creator cannot see the results of her hard work"

"Rose had nothing to do with Grace's birth Aro. Jasper and I created her as you put it."

"You deny that without your sisters help you would have lost the child?"

I needed to be very careful here, he could obviously hear a second heartbeat and I thought he already knew of Josh's birth somehow.

"Are you going to introduce me to the newest member of your family Major?"

Jasper took Josh from me and held him tightly in his own arms,

"This is my son Aro"

"Really? Another child by your mate? Without Rosalie's help? How interesting. And is he like your charming daughter? I hear his heart beating. It is such a pity that this had to happen, we overlooked your daughter because of the circumstances and your assurance that she would never betray us, but a second? I think the chances of one or other of these hybrid children may give away our secret. I feel that under the circumstances there are only two choices, either the children come to Volterra so we can ensure our own safety or...well I think you know the alternative."

I could see the gleam of greed in Aro's face as he looked at my children and felt Jasper stiffen ready to fight but I put a hand on his shoulder and stood up, moving to his side with Grace holding my hand,

"What a beautiful picture, The Majors family. I will remember this."

"You wont have my children Aro"

"Bella? Please remember I am the law-maker here and you the criminal. I could just as easy ask for your death for exceeding the time limit allowed you to transform but I understand why it happened and am willing to overlook that so long as the children are yielded to the Volturi."

"No Aro, they stay with me and their father. If you try to take them I will see it as a declaration of hostilities and be forced to fight back"

The others were perfectly still now, waiting to see the outcome of my challenge.

Aro

So Bella was prepared to stand up against me, did she not know that she couldn't touch me with Renata at my back.

"Bella I think you should seriously consider the ramifications of your challenge to Volturi power."

"Oh I have Aro. The children are ours and we will protect them from anyone who tries to take them from their rightful place. My children will not betray us or the Volturi, you have our word on that"

"Your word means very little Bella when you think of the future. While they are young you can control what they say and do but as they get older they will mix with the humans and one wrong word or action could expose us all. That is a risk I am not willing to take."

Then we have a problem Aro. I will not let you take the children and I will protect them. How do you intend to get through me?"

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary, I can always take out those you love one by one until you agree to my terms."

"Go ahead."

I gestured to Felix and Jane but both were stopped in their tracks by Bella's gift. It was much stronger than I had thought. She stood smiling at me as Felix stepped back and Jane stood fuming but unable to affect any of Bella's friends in the room. I moved forward until I stood very close to Bella and put a hand on her arm.

"Bella, we could stay like this for ever but sooner or later your friends will need to hunt and then they will be beyond your shield and I can pick them off one by one, the same with your children, so you see you cannot win against me."

I felt a tug on my cloak and looked down to see the daughter Grace holding it to get my attention.

"Yes little one?"

"Aro you are a bad man to threaten us and you are wrong. Mummy can protect us all and as long as we stay together you wont win but if you take Josh you will regret it."

I smiled at her,

"Well spoken little one but you are talking about things you have no knowledge of. Go and play, let the adults take care of such business"

The little girl shrugged and turned to her mother,

"I tried to warn him mummy. Let Aro take Josh, hell find out for himself then."

Bella

I looked at Jasper as Grace finished speaking. She knew something we didn't about our son but were we willing to chance her being wrong?

"Trust me" she said very low, "he wont get hurt I promise you."

Jasper nodded slightly and I stepped forward,

"Very well Aro. Grace warned you so on your own head be it."

I handed Josh to Aro ignoring the anxious muttering of our friends. His avaricious grin became wider as I put Josh into his arms but it soon disappeared. In fact all emotion drained from his face as he stood holding Josh, and Renata feeling something hissed at Felix to take him. He did so but Josh had the same effect on him, all emotion washed off his face by Josh's presence. Jane stepped back unwilling to become like the other two.

"Whats going on?" she hissed

I looked at Grace for an explanation,

"Josh feels peoples emotions like daddy but he can turn them on and off and he doesn't like the bad emotions in the Volturi minds. They stay switched off until he releases them."

Our son was the greatest weapon of all, turning Jasper's gift on its head, rather like Alec. I took him from Felix arms and looked into his golden eyes nodding to him. He blinked and gurgled softly and Aro shook his head as if waking from a deep sleep, he gazed at Josh then at me,

I think you underestimated my children Aro, it seems they don't need us to keep them safe, you could never control either of them so what would be the point in taking them to Volterra? Two powerful gifts you could never own."

Aro looked at the baby in my arms then over at Jasper.

"I am relying on you to keep our secret and make sure your children do the same or..."

"Don't threaten me Aro, I have every reason to keep our secret but you can't make me. We have more powerful talents on our side than you. I suggest you apologize and promise to leave me and mine alone."

He glared before rearranging his face into a forced smile.

"As you say, you have every reason to keep our secret, let's hope you are able to control your children"

"I will, they will both understand the importance of keeping it, but neither of them will ever go to Volterra."

We watched as Aro contemplated this, it was plain there was nothing he could do but he wished to save face and bowed graciously,

"Very well. Just remember we will be watching you and your family."

"Oh we will remember that, but in turn remember that we will be watching for any treachery on the Volturi's part."

Bella

I stood tense until the Volturi left, Aro wasn't happy but he knew be was beaten. Our family were safe with the talents we had and we could and would protect each other. When Josh grew his talent would become more controllable and we could understand it better but for now we decided to live as a family, rather as the Cullens had, but without the secret partnerships that had formed. Carlisle was still out there working towards making the vampires immune from the sun and if he ever succeeded then we might be forced to think again about our safety. We would be watching him too, any attempt to follow Rosalie's work would be met by us with lethal force. No one had the right to try playing god with the creation of life.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

Things had finally settled down again but no one seemed inclined to leave, Peter and Charlotte had been back to their house a few times to check things were OK with the guy who was watching the livestock but returned, usually the next day. Esme was still working on her designs but as she said

"I can work just as easily from here and it helps having extra hands around with two children"

Emmett was over the moon having the excuse that Esme was still here to stay on too. The children loved all the attention while everyone added something to their education. Graces paperwork was finally through but we were loathe to send her to a local school while she was still growing quite fast. We were both relieved when it became obvious that the growth was slowing and calculated she would probably be fully grown in about another year. Josh too was growing fast but not as fast as Grace had and his temperament was less placid than hers. He also enjoyed the rough housing that usually ensued when Emmett and Peter got together while Grace would sit patiently waiting for him to run over crying sanctuary for his big sister to protect him. It was during one such fight that we saw a car speeding towards the house. Unused to having visitors, friendly ones that is, we ushered the children inside with Charlotte and Esme while we waited on the porch. As I looked at us I had to laugh, it looked like the line up for the gunfight at the OK Corral.

The car came to a halt a few feet from the steps and as the door opened we relaxed. Stepping from the red sports car with a huge smile on her face was Alice, and she wasn't alone. She ran up the steps squealing with delight to kiss and hug us all, including Peter which shocked him. Then she went back down and grabbed the hand of the man waiting for her. I had never met him but it seemed the others knew who he was,

"Fuck me, Garrett!"

The guy walked up the steps hand in hand with her and smiled a little awkwardly at Peter and Jazz,

"Hi there. I understand I missed a good fight"

"No, just the potential for one Garrett. So, you and Alice eh?

"Yes, she's been trying to persuade me for ages to visit but I wasn't too sure of my reception"

He was looking at Jazz and Peter as he said this,

"No worries Garrett, you're welcome here"

Garrett nodded then turned to me, taking my hand in his and kissing it,

"Nice to meet you Bella. As you already heard, I'm Garrett."

"Hello Garrett please come in"

It didn't take long for Alice to worm her way into the affection of the children although Grace was more reserved than normal, watching Garrett carefully. Unsure what the matter was I called Jasper out to help me in the barn,

"What's the story with Garrett?"

"Story? What makes you ask?"

"Well he wasn't sure of his welcome and Grace is watching him like he might explode any second"

"That's my fault I'm afraid. Peter and I had a run in with Garrett many years ago when we were still with Maria. He was working for the opposition at the time and it came to a fight, Peter lost an arm, I got a few nasty bites and Garrett just got away with his life."

"So Grace is feeling your emotions?"

"I guess so, but Garrett's a good man and very loyal."

"How do you feel about him and Alice?"

"Sorry"

"Sorry? Who for?"

"Garrett, he has no idea what he's let himself in for."

I laughed at this and we walked back slowly arm in arm, hearing the children's laughter ringing out.

That evening once they were in bed we all sat around and the guys started talking about memorable battles! I motioned for Alice and she and Esme joined Charlotte and myself in the kitchen.

"Bella I'm so happy for you and Jazz. The children are wonderful."

"Thanks for your help Alice. Why didn't you come to warn us personally though?"

"Rose was very suspicious of me and she had Edward watching my thoughts so I had to keep away so he couldn't get anything from me."

"Edward was involved?"

She hesitated,

"No, not really, she just didn't want me to be able to contact you, knowing I'd do my utmost to ruin her experiment once I saw what she was doing. I couldn't stay with the family so I travelled constantly. I saw that she'd sent someone to track me down and stop me from contacting you. Luckily I foiled her plan.

"How?"

She grinned hugely,

"I knew something she didn't"

"Oh yes?"

She nodded,

"My sister made a huge mistake in her choice of tracker."

It clicked then and I laughed out loud,

"She sent Garrett after you didn't she?"

Again she nodded her grin even wider,

"Yes, Ironically Rose sent my mate to track me down. It was quite a shock to him too."

"I'll bet!"

When I told Jazz later he burst out laughing

"Somehow everything always works out for Alice."

I had something I wanted to ask him but I wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

"Bella?"

He sounded nervous,

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something and I'm not sure how you are going to take it"

"Go on"

I was intrigued.

"Well, we seem to have acquired quite a large family since Christmas and I was just wondering...well...how would you feel about...about extending the house so they could all stay? I know it's a big step but I just thought as we seem to get on so well...but I understand if you don't want...well..."

"Stop Jazz. I was going to ask you the same thing. Shall we see how the others feel about it?"

Within days the foundation had been laid for the extension, Esme had arranged for all Emmett and her stuff to be shipped out and Peter and Jazz were busy extending the paddock fencing for the extra horses with help from Emmett and Garrett. Alice sat on the porch with Grace looking at the photo's of her as a baby when I found her, Josh on her knee playing with a necklace she was wearing,

"So Alice, have you and Garrett decided what you are going to do?"

"Yes. We're going to Boston to see Carlisle, I need to tell him he wont do it, find a way to stop us reacting to sunlight. Although whether he'll believe me or not I can't see yet."

"What do you think he'll do after you tell him?"

"Move back to Volterra I think. Or carry on doctoring the humans, that's where he gets most satisfaction"

"And then?"

"Please Auntie Alice"

I looked at Grace and then Josh spoke,

"Allie stay"

It sounds like you have a fan club Alice, and if not for you they wouldn't be here, neither would I probably"

She smiled brightly,

"We're only going for a few weeks kids. Garrett and I will be back in time for Christmas"

The shrieks of delight drowned out any other words.

Before she left Alice came to speak to Jasper and myself,

"I've seen something and I think you should know"

I groaned,

"Please not more trouble Alice."

She smiled at me and shook her head,

"No Bella I think its interesting news"

I took Jasper's hand before she started talking again,

"Grace will be going to Volterra when she gets older."

"What! Why?"

"Just for a short while because her mate lives there and she'll go looking for him. Don't worry though, he will love and look after her just as Jasper did with you."

"Who Alice?"

I dreaded the thought that Alice might mention one of the brothers but she grinned and shook her head,

"No Bella not one of the brothers although I know Marcus has seen the relationship."

I remembered his words about seeing Grace in Volterra again.

"Then who?"

"Demetri Volturi, I've seen that she stops aging when she reaches maturity so your daughter is immortal and she will persuade him to leave the Volturi when a new tracker is found and I see them join your family."

"I didn't like the idea much but then there were a lot of people who would think Jasper a bad catch. I would find out all I could about him before they finally met. The best news of all was that Grace was immortal, it had always been a worry for us as she had so many human traits, we wouldn't be losing her and that was the greatest relief of all.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

Our wedding, postponed for so long was finally going to happen, Alice had begged me to let her organize it for Christmas and I had to smile, it would be exactly a year since we first decided to get married. Grace was over the moon with the idea of being a bridesmaid and she and Alice were in communication via e-mail for the next few months while Josh took a lot of our time. Unlike Grace he was a terror, into everything and always going missing at bath time and bedtime. I scolded him but he would turn that face to me a picture of innocence and I could see Jasper. Peter and Emmett turned it into a game, playing hide and go seek slightly earlier than his bedtime so he was tracked down ready for bath and bed. Also unlike Grace he never sat quietly and amused himself, constantly vying for attention.

"That boy is going to be a handful"

Charlotte was right, he was already a handful and I dreaded to think what he'd be like once he really found his feet. Grace had decided he should be a page-boy at the wedding and alarm bells started to ring. This wedding sounded as if it were going to become a full-scale operation and the last thing I wanted if there were going to be more than just the family was Josh behind me. I was nervous enough when I could see him but the thought of him unsupervised and following me down some kind of aisle brought me out in a shiver of horror.

Jasper

I knew Bella was getting nervous about Alice's wedding plans so I rang her,

"Jazz calm down., I know what Bella likes and Grace and I have it all under control."

"That's what worries me Alice. How many people have you invited?"

"Not many. There wont be a huge crowd Jazz. Now while I've got you on the phone I need your sizes and Josh's."

"Why?"

"Just give them to Grace and she'll e-mail me. Garrett and I will be with you in a couple of weeks then I'll need help from Peter and Emmett to arrange things."

"Alice I'm warning you, any flashy stuff and you are a dead pixie."

She laughed as she rang off and I couldn't decide whether she was winding us up or being serious but I knew Bella couldn't stand much more of the suspense and the more wound up she got the more Josh felt it and played up. In the end Emmett and Peter took him on a camping holiday to give us a break.

Bella

When Alice arrived I grabbed her before Grace could monopolize her time. I pulled her through into the garden and sat her on the swing seat standing over her so she couldn't escape.

"Alice I want to know what you've planned."

She shook her head and mimed zipping her lips shut.

"I mean it Alice, you're scaring me"

"Don't worry Bella it will be magical, just like a Disney film"

I groaned in fear and exasperation,

"That's what worries me. Which film were you referring to?"

"Bella chill out. Would Grace and I go OTT?"

"You yes, and I think you have enough sway over Grace to get your own way. If you dress me up in a huge white ball gown and have me pulled down the aisle in a pumpkin I swear I will kill you slowly."

"Oh pumpkin...I never thought of that"

I sank down beside her admitting defeat,

"Please Alice, I'm begging you"

She got up and called for Grace before the pair of them disappeared into Grace's room.

Jasper spoke to her as well but I don't think he got any more satisfaction than I did and the way she and Grace started giggling every time they saw my expression really didn't help my nerves. Add to that Josh coming back from his camping trip more feral than civilized and the wedding was becoming a nightmare. I couldn't even sleep to get away from it and the only time I could relax was when Jasper sat with me and flooded me with calm thoughts. As the day drew closer strange parcels started to arrive, Alice or Grace ready to take delivery so I had no idea what they contained but Josh loved the huge empty boxes that appeared from Grace's room with frightening regularity. He made camps by stacking them up and spent the days leading up to Christmas and the wedding, camping out in the yard and shooting arrows at anything that moved, bow and arrow courtesy of his two Uncles.

I finally grabbed the two of them unable to take any more and dragged them into the barn.

"Sit"

They looked at each other and sat like two naughty children on bales of hay.

"New rules for the wedding. No bows and arrows, no toy guns, no swords, no spears, no grenades or smoke bombs. Do you understand?"

They looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Fuck me Bella, it sounds like you're expecting a war not a wedding."

"No Peter, I'm expecting you to behave"

Emmett sniggered and I stared at him

"And your side kick. Any problems...any at all with Josh during this wedding and I will set fire to your most prized possessions."

"What...? Emmett started but Peter whispered in his ear.

"Oh right.."

Emmett rested his hands over his groin

"We get the picture Bella, Scouts honor, we'll make sure Josh behaves."

"You'd better."

I watched them run back to the house laughing and wondered if I had just made things infinitely worse. But the next few days did show a result, Josh was much calmer and he and his Uncles were to be found down by the creek although I never saw any fishing gear with them and wondered if they were behaving or plotting more mayhem! I asked Jasper to have a word and they assured him of their good behavior and that of Josh for the wedding.

Alice

Poor Bella, she was getting herself into a terrible state about this wedding, she should have known me better. I wouldn't spoil her day but that didn't mean I couldn't wind her up during the lead up. A lot of the huge boxes that arrived were almost empty. I had a friend in London send them just to unnerve her more. The thing that amused both Grace and I most was Jasper's response to all this, he tried grilling Grace but she knew it was coming and we'd planned some non-committal responses for her. If they didn't trust me they should have known that she would never do anything to upset her parents. Even Josh's behavior was mainly a wind up, he was far more responsible than he appeared, just enjoying playing naughty for a week or so.


	49. Chapter 49

**We've come to the end of the story folks but please review and I hope to see you again reviewing the new story. Thank you Jules x**

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

The night before the wedding, Christmas Eve, Alice insisted we women hunt together, sending the guys off on their own with Esme volunteering to babysit Josh and Grace. It was good to get away from the house and the tension that was building up as the hours ticked by,

"Bella you're getting married not executed, chill out"

"I'll chill after tomorrow Alice, if I'm not hunting you down that is"

She laughed and ran on ahead,

"Come on slow coaches."

I looked at Charlotte who just shrugged,

"You are a bit tense Bella. I'm sure Alice will make sure you have a memorable day"

"That's exactly what's worrying me Charlotte. I'm not sure I shouldn't have left the arrangements to Peter and Emmett"

"Wow you must be worried!"

We hunted, soon finding enough prey then to my surprise Alice, led us further into the forest,

"Bella its too early to go back. I know, let's go for a swim"

"Alice are you mad? It's the middle of the night and I have to get back for the children"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me on laughing as she went and as we got closer to the small stream we used as a swimming pool I could see lights and smell other vampires. I looked at her and she grinned,

"Got you."

We passed under trees their branches laden with twinkle lights and ribbons and came out beside the stream to find Esme, Charlotte and the children waiting along with Jasper and the guys. Garrett stood waiting at the water's edge looking very serious for him and standing beside Jasper were Peter, Emmett and Josh, Jazz looking as stunned as me.

Alice pulled me to his side and put my hand in his, another smaller hand grasping my other and I looked down to see Grace standing there in a pretty white dress with wild flowers in her hair. She smiled as she took her hand away to pass me a small bunch of wild flowers like those in her hair. Then Garrett spoke,

"A wedding is such a wonderful occasion filled with hopes, dreams and excitement. We are here today to celebrate the love that Jasper and Bella have for each other, and to recognize and witness their decision to journey forward in their lives as marriage your love create a safe haven for you both on the journey that lies ahead of you. Lead with your hearts and take the time to do the simple things that will nurture your listen to each other—to your dreams, and to your frustrations. Be helpmates. Be playful in finding new ways to give your love anew to each other every your love be an inspiration to others to reach for what is good within us all. May your love be so abundant that you have plenty to share with the rest of us as is your love that has brought us together here today. May it grow deeper and sweeter with each passing year."

"Jasper, do you have anything to say to Bella?"

He looked at me rather unsure but Josh handed him a small piece of paper and smiling he read the words out loud,

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things."

Garrett turned to me then and Josh handed me a piece of paper too,

"In your eyes, I have found my home.  
In your heart, I have found my love.  
In your soul, I have found my mate.  
With you, I am whole, full, alive.  
You make me laugh. You let me cry.  
You are my breath, my every heartbeat.  
I am yours.  
You are mine.  
Of this we are certain.  
You are lodged in my heart.  
The small key is lost.  
You must stay there forever."

Garrett smiled at us as Josh handed Jasper a gold band which he slipped on my finger whispering "I love you" as he did so. Then Grace did the same to me and I slipped it on his with a kiss as Garrett spoke his final lines,

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Snow started to fall like confetti and we kissed to applause from our family, it had been a long time coming but we were finally married. Peter turned some music on from a portable CD player and Jasper took me in his arms to dance. It felt just as Alice had promised, like a fairy tale wedding. The others joined us, Josh dancing with Esme and I could see he'd been practicing because he made a better job of it than me but I was so happy I couldn't think about anything but my husband Jasper.

**The End.**


End file.
